to listen to a hard hard heart
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Uma noite estúpida. Uma briga desnecessária. Gokudera vai para Itália deixando tudo para trás. Ao retornar, a realidade é outra. Ele conseguirá superar o orgulho e reconquistar não somente Yamamoto, mas a melhor época de sua vida?
1. Prólogo

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- A fanfic foi inspirada na música _**"Back to December"**_ da **Taylor Swift** e **_"Rain"_** da **Patty Griffin**. Não é uma songfic, mas elas foram meu plano de fundo do primeiro ao último capítulo. Recomendo que ouçam =)

* * *

**to listen to a hard hard heart**

**Prólogo**

Àquela não seria mais uma das muitas noites que ambos passariam juntos. Desde o começo daquele dia as coisas estavam diferentes. Confusas, pedantes e totalmente irritantes. O ar parecia pesado, as paredes pareciam diminuir o espaço do quarto fazendo com que a cama, o guarda-roupa e a pouca mobília criasse uma estranha sensação de confinamento.

Não havia som, reinando o mais puro e incômodo silêncio.  
As palavras haviam sido ditas sem nenhum tipo de pretensão. Não era um pedido de autorização, mas sim um aviso. Gokudera não era mais um adolescente e Yamamoto não era seu pai. Entretanto, a maneira como o moreno recebeu aquela notícia lembrou muito uma figura paterna ouvindo que sua única filha deixaria a proteção da casa para se aventurar pelo mundo. Ou coisa parecida.

- Não, você não vai!

A resposta do Guardião da Chuva foi resumida e dita sem nenhum tipo de expressão. Seus olhos castanhos estavam firmes na direção do homem sentado na cama à sua frente. O olhar era tão sério e penetrante que Gokudera achou que ele fosse capaz de atravessar seu corpo e chegar à parede. Eram raros os momentos em que aquele lado aflorava em Yamamoto, porém, em quase todas as suas aparições o homem de cabelos prateados estava presente. Ironicamente ele sempre era a causa da tensão entre as sobrancelhas do moreno.

- Não é algo que será discutido ou votado. Eu _irei_ e está decidido. - A resposta do Guardião da Tempestade soou fria. Ele esperava por aquilo.

- Não, não irá.

Yamamoto passou uma das mãos nos cabelos negros. Gokudera desviou os olhos e suspirou. Aquele era o sinal de que a paciência do moreno começava a se esvair e a conversa tomaria um rumo esperado, mas completamente diferente.  
Quando entrou naquele apartamento no começo da noite, o Guardião da Tempestade tinha o único intuito de comunicar que em dois dias partiria para a Itália com o Jyuudaime. Tsuna - oficialmente o Décimo Chefe da Família Vongola há alguns anos - permaneceria alguns meses na Europa para resolver alguns assuntos de extrema importância. A viagem era para ter sido realizada há algum tempo, mas Tsuna adiou o máximo possível aquela parte de suas responsabilidades. Lidar com mafiosos não era exatamente o que ele gostaria de fazer com seu tempo.

Como fiel braço direito, Gokudera tinha como certa sua presença o tempo que o Jyuudaime achasse necessário. O homem de cabelos prateados jamais permitiria que seu Chefe fosse para um local tão perigoso como a Itália sem que ele estivesse lá para garantir sua segurança.  
O único obstáculo estava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, lançando olhares ofendidos em sua direção.

- Dez meses, Hayato? Dez meses é muito tempo - A voz de Yamamoto começava a vacilar. Eles estavam juntos há quase cinco anos, tempo suficiente para que o moreno conhecesse o gênio e personalidade de seu amante. Se Gokudera dizia que pretendia ir, então ele _iria_.

- Dez meses passam rápido - O Guardião da Tempestade não mentiu. Juntos esse tempo passaria em um piscar de olhos, mas ele sabia que a distância faria com que esse tempo parecesse muito mais longo.

- E quanto a _nós_? E quanto a _mim_? - Yamamoto parou e virou-se. A seriedade em seu rosto parecia distorcer suas belas feições. Era estranho observar traços que sempre foram tão alegres e vividos mostrarem uma expressão tão dolorosa.

- A Itália não é em outro planeta, nós podemos muito bem pensar em uma maneira de nos vermos.

- _Eu_ ir vê-lo, você quer dizer - O Guardião da Chuva engoliu seco - Porque você estará lá tranquilo enquanto serei _eu_ quem terá de enfrentar horas de viagem se quiser vê-lo.

Aquele comentário fez os olhos verdes de Gokudera se estreitarem. O assunto começava a tomar um rumo que ele não estava gostando, e a maneira nem um pouco amável com que o moreno escolhia suas palavras começava a ofendê-lo.  
Os trovões de uma briga soavam em seus ouvidos.

- Não vá. Fique no Japão. Eu não me lembro de ter pedido que faça esse enorme _sacrifício_ de passar algumas horas em um avião. Se não quiser ir, então não vá. Não estou te obrigando a me fazer companhia nesse tempo. Mas é minha responsabilidade e meu trabalho estar ao lado do Jyuudaime.

- E quanto a mim? Qual a sua _responsabilidade_ e seu _trabalho_ em relação a minha pessoa? Você não pode simplesmente fazer as malas e se mudar para outro país enquanto eu fico aqui. Hayato, são cinco anos. Nós _precisamos_ conversar sobre isso.

- Não existe nada para ser discutido, mas se você faz tanta questão de conversar então fique ciente de que minha decisão está tomada e nada do que você disser me fará não ir. Estou aqui tentando encontrar uma maneira de resolvermos a situação, mas pelo visto sou o único que se importa com a possibilidade de não nos vermos nesse tempo.

A conversa não era mais uma conversa. As vozes que começaram baixas tornaram-se altas e distintas. Os olhares que até poucos minutos demonstravam um sentimento terno e agradável agora queimavam com cólera e orgulho ferido.  
O quarto transformou-se na arena em que Yamamoto e Gokudera tentavam defender seus pontos de vistas com argumentos cada vez mais falhos e impossíveis. Do seu lado, Yamamoto dizia que não admitiria ser deixado para trás. Do outro, Gokudera rebatia com o peso de suas responsabilidades e o egoísmo por parte do moreno.

O calor da discussão fez o Guardião da Tempestade ficar de pé. Sua voz estava alta, rouca e todas as vezes que precisava responder uma indireta ou um comentário pretensioso da parte de Yamamoto, sua paciência parecia desaparecer um pouco mais.  
Por minutos que pareceram horas, os dois homens esqueceram os momentos e lembranças que passaram juntos, perdendo-se em uma discussão que só poderia ter uma conclusão.  
Quando entrou naquele apartamento, Gokudera jamais pensou que a conversa chegaria até aquele ponto.

- Se a situação está tão insuportável para você então não me espere. Quando eu deixar o país siga com a sua vida como se eu nunca tivesse feito parte dela. Eu estou cansado de você e da maneira como me trata como se eu lhe pertencesse. Eu sou livre e não ficarei nem mais um minuto perdendo o meu tempo discutindo isso - As palavras saiam pelos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados de maneira impensada. Yamamoto calou-se e ouviu com uma expressão surpresa, completamente sério. - Agora saia do meu apartamento se você não tem mais nada a dizer, porque do momento em que você fechar aquela porta eu não quero mais vê-lo, Takeshi.

A resposta do Guardião da Chuva demorou alguns segundos para ser dada. O impacto daquelas palavras pareceu feri-lo tão visivelmente que após ter dito todas aquelas coisas, Gokudera sentiu o peito automaticamente apertado. Os olhos castanhos que até poucos segundos atrás o olhavam com cólera agora pareciam chocados e machucados.

- O que você está falando, Hayato? - A voz de Yamamoto mal saiu por seus lábios. Suas sobrancelhas tremiam assim como todo seu corpo. - Você está _terminando_ o que temos?

- Eu estou fazendo aquilo que já deveria ter feito. Não posso conviver mais com essa situação. Você sempre soube que o Jyuudaime seria a minha escolha se a situação aparecesse, e mesmo assim você age como se não soubesse disso - A fúria do Guardião da Tempestade estava longe de ser aplacada. Por mais que seu peito doesse e sua mente afirmasse que ele deveria calar-se, as palavras simplesmente não paravam de sair.

- Eu nunca soube que estava competindo com o Tsuna - O Guardião da Chuva engoliu seco e abaixou o olhar. Quando ele o ergueu, seus olhos estavam úmidos. - Não acredito que você está jogando no lixo todos esses anos e tudo o que já passamos juntos por causa de uma estúpida viagem, Hayato.

- É trabalho - Gokudera deu ênfase à palavra.

- É sempre alguma coisa, não? Antes era o Colégio, depois o trabalho, mas não importa o que apareça sempre vai ser sobre o Tsuna, nee? Nossa vida sempre girou em torno dele e provavelmente seria assim até o fim - A maneira ferida como Yamamoto respondia denunciava que ele desistira de persuadir o homem a sua frente. Tanto a batalha quanto a guerra estavam perdidas.

- O fim de nós dois é aqui e agora. Não ficarei ouvindo você criticar o Jyuudaime.

O moreno olhou mais uma vez na direção de Gokudera antes de passar ao seu lado e abaixar-se para pegar o terno e a gravata que estavam jogados sobre a poltrona. Ao retornar, o Guardião da Chuva parou em frente ao homem de cabelos prateados, em uma distância relevante para aquele momento. Os rostos dos dois estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, e o braço direito do Décimo podia ouvir claramente o barulho do maxilar de Yamamoto. Ele estava se controlando.

- Você tem certeza? Porque se eu sair por aquela porta eu não retornarei para este apartamento. Eu deixarei _você_ e todos os meus pertences para trás e não pensarei duas vezes em recomeçar minha vida. - As palavras saíram devagar e foram ditas de maneira bem clara. - Porque por mais que eu o ame, Hayato, o que você disse nesse quarto não desaparecerá da minha mente e não importa o que você faça, quantas vezes peça desculpas, eu _não_ vou perdoá-lo.

A autoconfiança que acompanhou o Guardião da Tempestade por toda a discussão vacilou. As palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos e por um momento ele pensou em ouvir a voz dentro de sua cabeça que implorava para que sua boca pedisse desculpas. Os olhos castanhos de Yamamoto não mentiam e ele sabia que o moreno faria exatamente tudo o que estava dizendo.

- Deixe sua chave.

A resposta de Gokudera foi á última coisa que Yamamoto escutou naquele apartamento.  
Sem nenhum outro comentário, o moreno deu meia volta e deixou o quarto. Segundos depois a porta de entrada fez barulho e quando ela se fechou, o homem de cabelos prateados tremeu, piscando várias vezes em seguida. Seus olhos verdes correram pelo quarto, vislumbrando a bagunça. A cama estava amarrotada, denunciando as horas em que ambos passaram procurando alivio um nos braços do outro. Havia peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão, e mesmo após ter deixado o apartamento, o cheiro de Yamamoto era a única coisa que Gokudera sentia.  
Cinco anos. Milhões de lembranças. Milhares de sorrisos. Centenas de noite juntos.  
Naquela noite, tudo desapareceu.

O Guardião da Tempestade não tornou a ver o moreno nos dois dias que se seguiram. Ele estava ocupado demais com os preparativos da viagem e os assuntos da Família para pensar em outra coisa.  
Quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou, Gokudera embarcou para a Itália com Tsuna e Ryohei. Sua mala era pequena, e ele teria de comprar basicamente tudo novo quando chegasse à Itália.  
Ao ser questionado sobre a pouca bagagem, o Guardião da Tempestade disse muito pouco, entrando em um taciturno e pensativo silêncio. Enquanto olhava pela janela do avião, o homem de cabelos prateados relembrou o motivo pelo qual aquele era seu único pertence. Após a briga com Yamamoto, Gokudera deixou o apartamento minutos depois, indo se instalar em um Hotel.

Ele não retornara para o apartamento. As coisas haviam ficado da maneira como eles deixaram. A cama desarrumada, as roupas no chão, a garrafa de vinho aberta na sala... Tudo estava exatamente da mesma forma. E de todas as lembranças que o Guardião da Tempestade tinha daquela noite, a mais forte era a do buquê de rosas vermelhas que recebera do moreno no começo da tarde, e que provavelmente estaria morrendo no vaso de sua sala.  
Com um sorriso triste, Gokudera fechou os olhos, admirado com a alusão da situação. As flores morriam exatamente como seu relacionamento.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01 **

_Oito meses depois..._

Gokudera respirou fundo ao tocar o chão do aeroporto.  
Aquela cena passou várias vezes por sua mente, imaginando o que sentiria quando desse aquele primeiro passo. Bem, a sensação não foi boa.  
Tsuna vinha logo atrás, bocejando e tentando não tropeçar nas pequenas escadas que uniam o avião ao chão. Reborn estava em um de seus ombros, e foi o pequeno Arcobaleno quem trouxe os dois homens de volta a realidade.

- Nós temos recepção.

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos, sentindo o estomago afundar.  
Kyoko atravessou a porta de vidro do desembarque privado do aeroporto e correu até eles. A jovem se aproximou e no mesmo instante passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do Décimo Vongola. Seus olhos estavam úmidos e sua voz tremia. Tsuna corou, retribuindo o abraço de maneira mais contida. Seu braço direito sorriu, sentindo Reborn pular em seu ombro antes que ele se afastasse. Oito meses. Aquele era tempo suficiente para que Kyoko sentisse falta de seu precioso "Tsu-kun".  
Deixando o Jyuudaime com a futura Sra. Sawada, o homem de cabelos prateados seguiu em direção a saída usada pela jovem, não ficando surpreso ao ver que Ryohei os esperava.

- Yo, Gokudera!

O Guardião do Sol levantou-se de seu lugar e cumprimentou os recém-chegados. A atenção de Gokudera estava nas palavras de Ryohei, mas seus olhos vagavam pelo enorme saguão. Não havia mais ninguém.

- Você deve estar cansado - Reborn desceu do ombro do Guardião da Tempestade - E deve estar saudoso de casa. Você foi fundamental nesses meses. O inútil do Tsuna não teria conseguido sem seu apoio e suporte. Agiu como um verdadeiro braço direito e a Família agradece o seu esforço.

O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu, aceitando e agradecendo todos aqueles elogios. Aquelas palavras significavam muito ainda mais vindas de alguém como o Arcobaleno.  
O problema era que apesar de saber de tudo aquilo, Gokudera não estava feliz, assim como não estava tão animado para retornar a sua casa.  
Meia dúzia de palavras, alguns avisos, e o braço direito do Décimo deixou o aeroporto. Por mais que tentasse evitar a situação, ele sabia que uma hora teria de encarar sua nova realidade de frente.  
Tudo era apenas consequência de suas próprias escolhas.

O caminho do aeroporto até Namimori não lhe pareceu tão estrangeiro quanto os passos que precisou dar da entrada do prédio até a porta de seu apartamento. A mão pálida do Guardião da Tempestade tocou a maçaneta da porta, e foi impossível não sentir a outra mão tremer levemente ao girar a chave. Há meses ele não entrava em sua própria residência e quando finalmente abriu a porta e encarou o interior escuro, o homem de cabelos prateados soube que não poderia voltar atrás.  
Os caros sapatos italianos ficaram na entrada, e cada passo dado dentro do apartamento fez seu coração bater mais rápido. As coisas estavam exatamente da maneira como ele deixara oito meses atrás. A garrafa de vinho permaneceu em cima da empoeirada mesinha de centro, cercada por empoeiradas taças. O buquê de flores havia morrido, restando apenas galhos secos dentro do vaso e vestígios de pétalas ao redor.

A primeira coisa que Gokudera fez foi abrir as janelas. O ar pareceu invadir o apartamento, diminuindo um pouco a sensação de completo abandono. Encostando-se à janela, o braço direito do Décimo fechou os olhos e permitiu-se respirar o máximo de ar possível enquanto acendia um cigarro. O próximo cômodo seria o mais difícil.

O curto corredor pareceu mais longo. Os passos necessários para chegar ao quarto nunca pareceram tão pesados.  
A luz foi acessa, esfregando no rosto do Guardião da Tempestade todas as lembranças daquela noite. As roupas dele e de Yamamoto estavam jogadas no chão, misturadas umas as outras como sempre. Em muitas ocasiões era preciso ver o tamanho, pois as peças pareciam iguais. Eles costumavam estar tão juntos que muitas vezes sentiam-se como se fossem apenas uma única pessoa. _Eram_ uma única pessoa.  
Ao encarar todo o cômodo, o braço direito do Décimo engoliu seco. A força do passado era avassaladora.

Foi preciso algumas horas para que Gokudera conseguisse arrumar o apartamento. Os copos foram para a pia e as roupas para a máquina de lavar. Mesmo estando cansado da longa viagem, o homem de cabelos prateados não conseguiria descansar sem antes transformar aquele lugar em algo que se assemelhasse a _ele_. O local inteiro foi limpo, lustrado e espanado. O vaso com as flores mortas foi inteiro para o lixo, mas foi nesse momento que o atarefado Guardião da Tempestade vacilou. Ao lado de alguns restos de pétalas estava à chave que o moreno havia deixado no dia que fora embora. Ao removê-la, o braço direito do Décimo engoliu seco ao ver a marca que ela deixara na peça empoeirada.

Yamamoto não retornara ao apartamento como dissera. E a parte mais difícil daquela limpeza seria o guarda-roupa. Metade dele pertencia ao Guardião da Chuva, e em algum momento Gokudera precisaria se livrar daquelas peças.  
Mas quando? Qual o melhor momento para tirar alguém de sua vida? Eram apenas roupas, mas ele sabia que do momento em que não existissem mais lembranças do moreno naquela casa, então significaria que realmente tudo estava acabado.  
Sentando-se no sofá com a chave em mãos, o Guardião da Tempestade acendeu um cigarro, deixando a cabeça recostar-se. A limpeza não seria nada em comparação ao dia em que eles finalmente se reencontrassem.

**x**

A viagem de Tsuna à Itália foi literalmente um sucesso.

Os Chefes que encontrou, as reuniões que participou e os acordos que fechou deixaram o Décimo Vongola extremamente satisfeito. Ao decidir  
assumir o cargo de Chefe, Tsuna decidiu que tudo seria diferente. Ele transformaria os Vongola na Família que Giotto originalmente criara, limpando dez gerações de vergonha e terror.  
Seus planos não teriam acontecido sem a presença de seu braço direito. Gokudera foi de extrema importância durante o tempo que permaneceu no exterior, tanto profissionalmente quanto pessoalmente. Em muitos momentos Tsuna vacilou, retornando a sua personalidade temerosa, mas o Guardião da Tempestade esteve ali, lembrando-o de suas responsabilidades, suas decisões e que havia alguém o esperando no Japão.  
O homem de cabelos prateados sabia que seu papel fora de extrema importância. Ao lado de Reborn, ambos foram vitais para o desenvolvimento da Família.

Entretanto, não foi preciso muito tempo para que o braço direito do Décimo percebesse que havia exagerado em sua responsabilidade. Na realidade, foi preciso apenas três dias para que Gokudera se arrependesse de todas as coisas que dissera naquela noite para Yamamoto. Aconteceu por mero acaso. Ele estava caminhando por um dos corredores do escritório dos Vongola na Itália, quando escutou Tsuna falando ao telefone com Kyoko. Não havia nada de novo naquela cena, com exceção da maneira alegre com que o Décimo contava a jovem sobre sua estadia e seu trabalho, e eventualmente a frase que abriu os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade.

Ela foi dita com um sorriso. Palavras tão distantes e imprevisíveis, ditas com olhos sinceros e um doce sorriso: _"Eu vou trabalhar duro, assim poderemos nos ver o quanto antes. Obrigado por me esperar"._ Naquele instante Gokudera deu meia volta e retornou pelo caminho que havia feito. Ele não tinha ninguém para ligar, ninguém que o estivesse esperando, ninguém que se importasse com a sua ausência.  
O Guardião da Tempestade estava sozinho novamente.

A solidão o corroeu durante todos os dias. Em alguns momentos o homem de cabelos prateados não aguentava e acabava se rendendo a sua fraqueza. Foi nessa época que Gokudera passou a frequentar os bares italianos, retornando para casa somente no dia seguinte. Durante o dia ele era perfeito, o responsável e prestativo braço direito dos Vongola. Porém, durante a noite ele era apenas mais um homem com o coração partido, sentado em um balcão de bar, permitindo que seus pensamentos e mágoas desaparecessem dentro do copo de alguma bebida forte. O problema é que nada desaparecia. A mesma tristeza, a mesma solidão e o mesmo ressentimento estavam ali no dia seguinte, e no dia depois e durante todos os oito meses.

O auge do colapso do Guardião da Tempestade aconteceu quatro meses depois de sua chegada á Itália. As ruas e os bares já eram tão conhecidos que suas pernas o levavam diretamente para lá após seu trabalho estar feito. Naquela noite em especial, Gokudera havia bebido muito mais do que o normal. Ele geralmente não via as pessoas, com exceção do homem que sempre o servia. Então foi difícil dizer se o rapaz que o abordou era alguém novo ou se foi a primeira vez que o braço direito do Décimo o notou. Tudo o que o Guardião da Tempestade sabia era que foi preciso apenas dois copos a mais do que ele estava acostumado a beber, um largo sorriso por parte do homem, e ele só voltou a si quando abriu os olhos e gemeu alto, sem entender onde estava e porque havia chegado ao orgasmo.

Uma olhada mais atenta e Gokudera pulou da cama que estava, fechando o zíper da calça com pressa, encarando com pavor o homem que estava ajoelhado anteriormente entre suas pernas.  
Quem era, o que fazia da vida e como chegaram até ali eram perguntas que nunca foram respondidas. A partir daquela noite o braço direito do Décimo não voltou a sua rotina noturna. Sua cozinha era estocada com bebidas, mas ele achou mais seguro beber sozinho. Foi preciso mais do que um longo banho para fazê-lo limpar-se da vergonha de ter permitido que outra pessoa pudesse tocá-lo.

Dando um longo gole no copo de Scotch, Gokudera encarava o céu através de sua janela, recordando-se de todos esses momentos. Ele podia lembrar claramente da maneira como se sentou no box de seu banheiro e chorou por horas depois de retornar daquele Hotel. O cheiro do estranho homem parecia impregnado, mas não era nada se comparado a desonra pessoal que sentiu.  
O Guardião da Tempestade não tocou mais ninguém nos meses que se seguiram. As oportunidades surgiram. Algumas indiretamente, outras extremamente diretas. Homens e mulheres. Chefes, subordinados, dançarinas, esposas, amantes, prostitutas... Ninguém. Nenhum deles conseguiu fazer com que o homem de cabelos prateados deixasse sua abstinência. Não era apenas seu corpo que estava indisponível. Seu coração fechou-se de tal forma que a única maneira que ele encontrava para aliviar-se era tocando-se ao lembrar de como Yamamoto o tocava.

Gokudera deu uma última tragada no cigarro, apagando-o dentro do copo vazio. Suas pernas vacilaram ao ficar de pé, efeito direto dos três copos que bebera.  
Com passos incertos, o homem de cabelos prateados caminhou até seu quarto, abrindo com um puxão o guarda-roupa. Suas mãos pegaram uma camisa branca, jogando-a em cima da cama. Seus joelhos tocaram o colchão, e seus braços abraçaram automaticamente a peça de roupa. O rosto vermelho do homem de cabelos prateados afundou-se na camisa, respirando fundo. Estava ali o que ele procurava.  
Seu ritual de todas as noites estava começando.

O braço direito do Décimo retirou a própria roupa como de costume. No começo ele a mantinha, mas naquela altura do campeonato seu bom senso e autocontrole não existiam. Não era como se alguém pudesse vê-lo de qualquer forma.  
Deitado em sua cama, Gokudera começou a tocar-se enquanto abraçava a camisa branca. O cheiro de Yamamoto era embriagante, e conforme o prazer aumentava, a imaginação do Guardião da Tempestade se expandia. Ele já não estava sozinho no quarto. O moreno arrastou-se até suas pernas e começou a masturbá-lo com vigor. As mãos fortes envolviam seu membro, arrancando suspiros altos, que só aumentaram quando Gokudera umedeceu seus dedos e os levou até sua entrada. Os gemidos ecoavam por todo o apartamento, altos e sonoros. Os olhos verdes se entreabriram, delirando e enxergando o moreno penetrá-lo. O peito brilhando pelo suor, os lábios entreabertos, a charmosa cicatriz em seu queixo, mas principalmente os olhos... Olhos castanhos que demonstravam desejo por uma única pessoa.

O clímax chegou, fazendo o Guardião da Tempestade perder momentaneamente a consciência. E assim como todas as outras vezes, quando seus olhos se abriam, não havia ninguém no quarto além dele mesmo. O gosto do álcool em sua boca o lembrava que tudo o que sua mente lhe mostrou nos últimos minutos não passava de ilusões.  
E ali, deitado nu em sua larga cama, Gokudera fechava os olhos e dormia abraçado a camisa. Mais um dia chegara ao fim.

**x**

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Tsuna retornara da Itália.  
O braço direito do Décimo recebeu aquela semana livre, e a aceitou de prontidão. Por sete dias ele não deixou o apartamento a não ser para ir à loja de conveniência cinco minutos dali. Seu telefone foi desligado, assim como sua campainha.  
Quando a segunda-feira chegou, o Guardião da Tempestade religou o celular, ouvindo suas ligações perdidas e lendo suas mensagens. Um banho rápido, uma troca de roupas e o homem de cabelos prateados deixava seu apartamento. A vida tinha de continuar e ele tinha trabalho a fazer.

Seguindo em direção ao escritório de Tsuna em Namimori, Gokudera não sentia nada. Nem o calor de agosto, nem a gravata apertada em seu pescoço e nem a ansiedade que deveria sentir por saber que em poucos minutos estaria reencontrando Yamamoto. A última mensagem que ouvira era do Jyuudaime que confirmava a reunião para aquela manhã. Aparentemente todos os Guardiões estariam presentes, com exceção óbvia de Hibari.  
Seu carro foi estacionado no mesmo lugar de sempre. A vaga ao lado do carro de Tsuna nunca estava ocupada. Alguns cumprimentos nos corredores, rostos que ele não se recordava mais, como se tivesse ficado ausente por anos. O edifício era o mesmo, mas o homem que caminhava por seus corredores não.  
O silêncio e uma breve olhada no relógio o lembraram que ainda era cedo. A reunião só começaria em cerca de uma hora, e se o homem de cabelos prateados não estivesse tão distraído com seus próprios pensamentos teria percebido que a vaga de Tsuna no estacionamento estava vazia.

O braço direito do Décimo caminhou em direção a cozinha, decidido a preparar o café que serviria ao Jyuudaime durante a reunião. A luz estava acessa, e o lugar tinha um leve aroma de café. Seus olhos pousaram na cafeteira próxima a pia, e suas mãos automaticamente pegaram uma xícara. Provavelmente um dos empregados do local já se adiantara.  
Servindo-se distraidamente de um pouco de café, o Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu por alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, parado próximo a pia e degustando a bebida. O sabor era familiar, ele tinha certeza disso. Era forte, mas doce. A pessoa sempre usava muito pó e muito açúcar, uma estranha, mas deliciosa combinação.

Após beber, Gokudera lavou sua xícara e a deixou no escorredor, virando-se. Seu corpo andou automaticamente para frente, mas parou. Seus olhos se arregalaram, suas pernas vacilaram e seu peito apertou-se.  
Parado a alguns passos à frente, Yamamoto o encarava com uma xícara na mão e um meio sorriso.  
O Guardião da Tempestade lembrava onde havia degustado aquele café. Ele sabia.  
Oito meses que pareceram durar oito anos. Noites que ele achou que não suportaria. Arrependimentos misturando-se com saudades.  
Nada parecia importar naquele momento.  
Os lábios do moreno se entreabriram e a voz que Gokudera tanto esperou para ouvir entrou por seus ouvidos e o fez tremer.

- Olá, Hayato.

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02 **

Gokudera deu um passo para trás, sentindo sua cintura encostar-se a pia. Suas pernas tremiam e seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados. Ele sabia que inevitavelmente acabaria encontrando Yamamoto, mas não achou que seria tão cedo e que os dois ainda estivessem sozinhos.  
As lembranças daquela noite misturavam-se com as péssimas memórias que o Guardião da Tempestade tinha dos meses que permaneceu sozinho na Itália. A culpa e principalmente o arrependimento pareciam estar escritos em sua testa.

- Hayato? - O moreno balançou a mão na frente do rosto do homem de cabelos prateados, fazendo-o piscar os olhos como se acordasse de um sonho - Você ainda está ai?

- B-Bom Dia! - A voz de Gokudera mal saiu por seus lábios. Seu rosto tornou-se quente, e suas mãos apertaram automaticamente a borda da pia. Ele precisava de algo para se apoiar ou suas pernas simplesmente deixariam de mantê-lo em pé.

- Bom Dia, pelo visto você ainda não acordou.

Yamamoto sorriu dando um passo a frente. O Guardião da Tempestade prendeu a respiração. Eles estavam perigosamente próximos.

- Posso?

O homem de cabelos prateados apertou as sobrancelhas sem entender o sentido daquela pergunta. Sua mente não funcionava muito bem naquele momento, e demorou alguns segundos para que ele percebesse que o moreno se referia a pia.

- Oh claro - Gokudera deu um passo para o lado, observando Yamamoto servir-se de mais café. Fora ingenuidade de sua parte pensar que aquela proximidade pudesse significar outra coisa.

- Quer mais uma xícara de café? Eu acho que fiz muito hahaha - O moreno pegou a xícara recém-lavada e serviu um pouco mais de café ao receber um aceno positivo de cabeça por parte do homem ao seu lado - Vamos sentar, Tsuna e os outros devem chegar em poucos minutos.

O convite não surpreendeu o Guardião da Tempestade. A atitude despreocupada por parte de Yamamoto sim o espantou. Depois daquela noite, o braço direito do Jyuudaime não esperava ser tratado _tão_ bem. A maneira como os dois se despediram, e principalmente a forma como tudo terminou entre eles não havia sido nem um pouco positiva.

- Tsuna disse que vocês trabalharam muito na Itália. Não é de estranhar que você tenha recebido uma semana de férias - O Guardião da Chuva falava enquanto assoprava o café.

- O _Jyuudaime_ trabalhou bastante. Eu apenas o auxiliei em poucas coisas.

- Hahaha não foi isso o que eu ouvi, mas já era de se esperar, você sempre foi modesto quando o assunto é o Tsuna.

O café desceu quente e sem gosto pela garganta de Gokudera. O homem de cabelos prateados sentia-se extremamente envergonhado, temendo que o moreno trouxesse a tona certas lembranças e jogasse em seu rosto que no fundo ele sempre estivera certo. A viagem nunca foi o empecilho entre eles, e que os dez meses transformaram-se em oito. O Guardião da Tempestade havia feito uma escolha ruim, e a consequência disso estava bem diante de seus olhos. Nunca o sorriso e a risada de Yamamoto o incomodaram tanto, pois eles eram os mesmos.  
Enquanto escutava o Guardião da Chuva falar sobre as últimas missões que realizou, e como seu pai estava bem, Gokudera entendeu porque tudo no moreno o irritava. Ao contrário de Yamamoto, ele não conseguia sorrir ou rir. O peso da responsabilidade em seus ombros era demais.  
Se o moreno conseguia sorrir daquela forma era porque cumprira sua promessa. Ele seguira em frente exatamente como dissera naquela noite.

- Você deveria aparecer um dia desses no restaurante. Meu pai ficará feliz em revê-lo.

- Se eu tiver tempo. Não sou totalmente despreocupado como você, Yamamoto. - Gokudera terminou o café, passando os olhos pela cozinha. Qualquer lugar parecia mais interessante do que encarar o homem à sua frente.

- Hahaha é verdade, mas as coisas estão calmas ultimamente, então acredito que você definitivamente terá tempo - O moreno pousou a xícara na mesa, desfazendo um pouco do sorriso em seus lábios. - Você parece bem, Gokudera, de verdade.

Os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade passaram rápidos para a direção de Yamamoto. Os dois se entreolharam, e mesmo que não tocassem no assunto diretamente, era impossível evitar as lembranças. O homem de cabelos prateados as viu claramente nos olhos do moreno, porém, a mágoa que ele procurava não estava ali.

- Você também, alias, parece melhor do que eu imaginava.

O comentário saiu sem nenhum aviso.  
Não era exatamente aquilo e daquela forma que Gokudera queria ter dito.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram nesse tempo - O Guardião da Chuva ficou de pé, segurando ambas as xícaras. Sua voz estava um pouco mais séria - E eu me sinto ótimo na verdade.

A observação fez o braço direito do Jyuudaime ficar de pé. Suas mãos apoiaram-se sobre a mesa, ajudando-o a manter o equilíbrio. Seus lábios moveram-se e avisaram que ele estaria arrumando a sala para a reunião, e em segundos Gokudera estava fora da cozinha.  
Os passos foram rápidos através do corredor, e somente ao entrar na larga sala de reuniões foi que o Guardião da Tempestade pôde realmente respirar. Sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, o homem de cabelos prateados procurava manter a calma e o autocontrole após ter ouvido a última parte da conversa. Suas mãos correram automaticamente para um de seus bolsos, segurando firme o maço de cigarros. Foi apenas quando levou um até os lábios que ele lembrou que não poderia fumar naquela sala.

Com um movimento raivoso, Gokudera atirou o cigarro ao chão, passando as mãos pela nuca em seguida. Ele estava furioso e sabia que sua atitude era patética. O que mais ele poderia esperar? Que Yamamoto estivesse tão deprimido quanto ele? Que nesse tempo todo o moreno tivesse permanecido o mesmo?

Os pensamentos ocuparam o braço direito do Jyuudaime por alguns minutos. Foi somente quando Tsuna em pessoa adentrou a sala que ele deixou toda sua frustração escondida em alguma parte de seu coração. Ela faria companhia para a culpa e o ressentimento que já tinham morada garantida.

- Bom Dia, Gokudera-kun - O Décimo sorriu. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam depois do retorno ao Japão.

- Bom Dia, Jyuudaime, como está? - O Guardião da Tempestade fez uma pequena reverência. Seus olhos pousaram de seu Chefe para as pessoas que entravam atrás dele.

Os cumprimentos de Gokudera se estenderam para Ryohei que entrava com Reborn em seu ombro. Yamamoto vinha logo atrás, e sem erguer os olhos, o homem de cabelos prateados também o cumprimentou. A resposta foi um caloroso bom-dia.

- Hm só nos resta esperar pela Chrome e provavelmente Kusakabe - Tsuna sentou-se em sua macia cadeira - Eu sinceramente _espero_ que seja _ela_ quem venha representar a Névoa.

- Mukuro participou das últimas reuniões - Ryohei juntou as sobrancelhas, parecendo lembrar-se de algo desagradável - Realmente... Espero que seja a Chrome quem venha.

Gokudera estava sentado ao lado direito de Tsuna e em frente a Yamamoto. A conversa girou em torno dos dois Guardiões da Névoa, e as participações _especiais_ e incomodas de Mukuro. O rapaz aparecia vez ou outra, na maioria das vezes sua presença só atrapalhava as negociações, já que ele achava bem mais interessante tentar possuir Tsuna à distância do que debater os assuntos da Família.

Porém, a dúvida não demorou a ser solucionada.  
Dez minutos de espera e Chrome adentrava a sala acompanhada de Kusakabe. Tsuna e Ryohei os receberam com um largo sorriso, principalmente a primeira. Se Chrome representaria o anel da Névoa, então eles poderiam ter uma reunião bem sucedida.

- Bom Dia, Chefe - A jovem fez uma tímida reverência para o Décimo e em seguida cumprimentou o restante dos Guardiões e Reborn, que estava presente para representar Lambo (Segundo o Arcobaleno, "Um idiota que mal sabe escrever o próprio nome não tem direito algum de participar de decisões").

Kusakabe como sempre vinha em nome de Hibari.  
O Guardião da Nuvem não aparecia nas reuniões, e somente em último caso Tsuna se dava ao trabalho de entrar em contato com o moreno. Na maioria das vezes suas visitas ao templo terminavam com ameaças, ou Hibari simplesmente o enxotava para fora.  
Demorou algum tempo para o Décimo aprender o único método _quase_ efetivo de conversar com seu Guardião da Nuvem. As visitas tinham de ser feitas quando Dino estivesse em Namimori, de preferência em um horário em que o Chefe dos Cavallone visitasse _casualmente_ o Templo.  
O humor de Hibari sempre estava "menos pior" nesses dias.

- Então, acredito que podemos começar.

Os assuntos relacionados à viagem de Tsuna nos últimos meses tomou toda a manhã. O Décimo relatou sobre seus acordos - alguns bons, outros nem tanto - mencionando sua visita ao Líder da Varia, e que mesmo não demonstrando, Xanxus mantinha a mesma atitude indiferente que no fundo escondia suas reais intenções. Tsuna sabia que se precisasse (em último caso!) ele poderia confiar em seu ex-inimigo.

Gokudera abriu a boca apenas duas vezes durante toda a reunião. A primeira foi para lembrar o Jyuudaime de uma proposta feita por um Chefe italiano, e a outra foi um aviso que Kusakabe deveria repassar para Hibari. As oportunidades para falar não lhe faltaram, mas o Guardião da Tempestade preferiu manter-se calado. Seus olhos não saíram um minuto da figura de Tsuna, e mesmo que ele parecesse extremamente atento ao Jyuudaime, a real intenção era evitar qualquer tipo de troca de olhares com Yamamoto. Porém, após quase duas horas de reunião, Gokudera percebeu que estava perdendo seu tempo tentando evitar aquela situação, pois o moreno não olhou em sua direção nenhuma vez.

Yamamoto falou, comentou, riu e sorriu o tempo todo. As histórias vergonhosas que Tsuna tinha para compartilhar foram bem recebidas pelos Guardiões que não puderam estar presentes na Itália. Esse grupo era formado pelo Guardião da Chuva e Chrome, únicos que não visitaram o Jyuudaime no tempo que ele permaneceu no exterior. Ryohei dividiu seu tempo entre a Itália e Namimori.  
O moreno em especial parecia bastante interessado nas histórias. Em momento algum ele demonstrou algum ressentimento ou rancor em relação ao Décimo. Contrariando suas palavras meses atrás, era como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Quando a reunião mostrou indícios que estaria terminando, Gokudera permitiu que seus olhos pousassem pela primeira vez na figura de Yamamoto. O moreno estava de lado e conversava animado com Reborn, e os dois pareciam se divertir com o assunto. O homem de cabelos prateados engoliu seco e voltou a atenção aos seus relatórios, ajeitando seus papéis com certa pressa. Nada. Não havia nenhum tipo de reação.

Tsuna foi o primeiro a ficar de pé, convidando os presentes para almoçarem juntos em algum restaurante.  
Kusakabe declinou o convite. Ele teria de repassar as informações da reunião para seu Chefe. Chrome pareceu relutante em aceitar, mas não conseguiu resistir ao insistente convite do Décimo.  
A única recusa que pareceu surpreender os presentes, e dessa vez fez com que Yamamoto _tomasse_ conhecimento da presença de tal pessoa, foi Gokudera. O Guardião da Tempestade desculpou-se com o Jyuudaime, mas pediu que lhe dessem licença, pois ele acompanharia Kusakabe.

- Eu mesmo repassarei a proposta, Jyuudaime. Lidar com Hibari é sempre cansativo, e sei que se não formos persuasivos ele recusará e ainda enviará sua negativa por intermédio de Kusakabe - O homem de cabelos prateados sentia as pernas tremerem. A vontade de deixar aquela sala era enorme - Peço desculpas por recusar seu convite, Jyuudaime, mas desejo que tenha um excelente almoço.

O Décimo Vongola agradeceu o trabalho árduo por parte de seu braço direito, e mesmo entendendo, quando Gokudera deixou a sala de reuniões acompanhado de Kusakabe, Tsuna não pôde evitar pousar os olhos na direção de seu _braço esquerdo_. Yamamoto encarava a mesa com uma expressão séria que durou poucos segundos. Reborn pulou em seu ombro e começou a falar sobre o que comeriam, e então o sorriso retornou ao rosto do moreno.  
Aparentemente Tsuna era o único naquela sala - com exceção do Arcobaleno - que sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

**x**

Kusakabe era provavelmente uma das melhores companhias naquele momento. O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem não fez pergunta alguma sobre a súbita decisão de Gokudera em acompanhá-lo. O Templo não ficava muito longe do escritório, e quando o carro estacionou, o homem de cabelos prateados quebrou o silêncio.

- Acredito que seja melhor retornar em outro horário. Hibari deve estar almoçando a essa hora.

- Hm... - Kusakabe olhou o relógio e sorriu - Ainda não. Kyo-sama vai almoçar fora essa tarde.

O Guardião da Tempestade retornou ao silêncio, subindo ao lado de Kusakabe. O assunto que ele teria de tratar com Hibari não era de extrema importância. Estar ali era apenas uma desculpa.  
Os dois homens pararam ao mesmo tempo quando chegaram à entrada lateral do templo, encarando a figura que estava sentada na pequena escadaria. O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem suspirou, avisando que Gokudera poderia esperar no escritório. Ele entraria e procuraria seu Chefe.

- O-Ok.

O homem de cabelos prateados aproximou-se, juntando as sobrancelhas. A pessoa que estava sentada sorriu.  
Quantas vezes ele não vira aquele rosto enquanto permaneceu na Itália?

- Boa Tarde, Gokudera.

- Boa Tarde.

Dino voltou a encarar o chão e os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

- Hibari está? Eu preciso repassar algumas informações sobre a reunião de hoje.

- Não sei - O italiano virou levemente o rosto para a direção da casa de madeira em suas costas - Eu ainda não entrei.

Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade se apertaram.  
Qual o problema daquele dia? As pessoas estavam agindo estranhamente. Dino era um poço de entusiasmo, mas naquele momento parecia possuir uma nuvem negra em cima de sua cabeça.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou de pé, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Todos os Guardiões participaram da reunião?

A pergunta não pareceu ser feita de maneira desinteressada.  
Talvez fosse algo no tom de voz, ou talvez a maneira como os olhos cor de mel que o encaravam pareciam querer saber de alguma coisa em especifico. Havia algo não muito bom se passando pela cabeça de Dino. Gokudera teve certeza disso ao perceber como seus lábios se transformaram em uma fina linha quando o louro ouviu a parte em que Chrome chegou acompanhada por Kusakabe.

- Entendo. Tsuna está feliz por retornar. Ontem jantamos juntos e ele parecia encantado por estar em Namimori - O italiano bateu levemente a calça - Bem, melhor eu ir agora. Boa tarde.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, a pessoa que aparentemente ambos esperavam surgiu.  
Hibari deixou a casa de madeira trajando um kimono negro. A expressão em seu rosto estava séria como sempre, e por um instante Gokudera sentiu-se deslocado.

- Ouvi que você gostaria de falar comigo - O Guardião da Nuvem mal olhou para o homem de cabelos prateados, mesmo a pergunta tendo sido direcionada a ele.

- Eu preciso repassar os relatórios referentes à reunião - Gokudera não se deixou intimidar. Ao contrário do Jyuudaime, ele não via problema em _dialogar_ com o moreno. A indiferença de Hibari não o assustava.

- Vocês parecem ocupados e eu preciso voltar ao meu trabalho - Dino meneou a cabeça na direção dos dois Guardiões, afastando-se.

O moreno virou-se na direção de Gokudera, e por um momento ele desejou que o louro tivesse permanecido. O ar ao redor do homem a sua frente pareceu estranhamente pesado, e a maneira impaciente como Hibari pediu que ele o seguisse apenas confirmou as suspeitas de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.  
Respirando fundo, o braço direito do Jyuudaime caminhou na direção do escritório do Templo, deixando de lado os problemas que não lhe pertencessem. Ele já tinha sua cota de lixo pessoal para lidar.

O humor de Hibari não melhorou durante o tempo que os dois Guardiões discutiram (aka Gokudera falou, o moreno ouviu e suas respostas foram sempre "não"). Seus olhos passavam pelos relatórios, mas não havia nenhum tipo de expressão ou emoção.  
O silêncio entre eles demonstrava que não importasse o quanto falasse, Gokudera teria de esperar alguns dias até receber uma negativa oficial. Ele não desistiria e provavelmente retornaria, mas a função daquela visita fora somente a desculpa de não almoçar com o restante dos Guardiões, então não havia mais nada que o prendesse ali.  
O Guardião da Tempestade agradeceu o tempo e atenção de Hibari, ficando de pé e caminhando em direção a saída, arrastando a porta de madeira.

- Hibari!

A porta foi arrastada com pressa por alguém do lado de fora.  
O homem de cabelos prateados deu um passo para trás, assustado com a aparição repentina de Ryohei. Seus olhos pousaram no relógio, ficando surpreso por perceber que passara muito mais tempo no Templo do que imaginara.

- Saiam - O Guardião da Nuvem ficou de pé, lançando um olhar não muito feliz para os dois intrusos em seu escritório.

- Oh! Olá Gokudera - Ryohei sorriu animado - Você perdeu um excelente almoço! Tsuna pagou por tudo.

- E tenho certeza de que como bom sanguessuga você aproveitou - O Guardião da Tempestade apertou os olhos. Como aquele idiota ousava se aproveitar do Jyuudaime?

- Hey, o convite foi feito por ele! Mas, deixando isso de lado, eu apenas vim entregar isso - Ryohei aproximou-se de Hibari, entregando um envelope - Como passo por aqui para ir até minha casa Chrome pediu que eu entregasse.

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera pousaram instintivamente no Guardião da Nuvem. A figura de Dino surgiu em sua mente, e mesmo que nada parecesse relacionado, naquele momento ele sentiu como se o motivo que estivesse incomodando o Chefe dos Cavallone fosse um dos Guardiões da Névoa.

- Bem, eu preciso retornar agora. Hana está me esperando - Ryohei aproximou-se de Gokudera - Se quiser posso lhe dar uma carona. Sua casa fica no caminho.

O braço direito do Décimo negou o convite, apenas para se ver arrastado pelo agitado Guardião do Sol. Os dois deixaram o Templo e o mau humor de Hibari para trás, e exatamente o que seu anel representava, a presença de Ryohei contrastava muito com a indiferença do responsável pela propriedade.

- Você _deveria_ ter ido ao restaurante, Gokudera, foi divertido ao extremo!

Os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade se reviraram nas órbitas. Aqueles seriam os dez minutos mais longos de sua vida.

- Mas tudo bem, tudo bem! Você perdeu uma oportunidade preciosa para conhecer pessoas novas! Tsuna convidou minha irmã que estava com algumas amigas da Universidade, e uma coisa levou a outra e no fim éramos um grupo enorme - A atenção de Gokudera de repente estava totalmente naquela conversa - Kyoko tem algumas amigas interessantes, talvez você gostasse de conhecê-las.

- Não, obrigado. - A conversa voltou a não ter nenhum tipo de atrativo. O homem de cabelos prateados não acreditava que Ryohei estivesse realmente tentando apresentá-lo a alguma garota alheatória.

- Por quê? Tsuna disse que você está solteiro. E eu perguntei várias vezes para garantir - O Guardião do Sol ria - Você deveria seguir o exemplo do Yamamoto. No começo ele estava todo "Não, não hahaha", mas você precisava ver como ele conversava animado com a Yuu-chan.

A chegada ao carro de Ryohei coincidiu com a parada brusca por parte de Gokudera.  
Quando aquela última parte entrou por seus ouvidos, sua reação foi quase cômica. Seus lábios se entreabriram em um meio sorriso, e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Ele não ouvira direito. Yamamoto saindo com uma _garota_? Não naquela dimensão.

- Eu sei, parece totalmente improvável, mas eu estou falando a verdade - O Guardião do Sol abriu à porta do carro, completamente alheio a briga interna que o homem a sua frente travava - É a primeira vez que ouço qualquer tipo de boato de que o Yamamoto esteja namorando. Se ele já saiu com alguém antes então escondeu muito bem. Mas vamos, entre... Gokudera? Gokudera?

O homem de cabelos prateados desfez o meio sorriso, entendendo rapidamente que aquilo não fora uma brincadeira.  
O moreno dissera que estava ótimo, não? A maneira despreocupada, o jeito sorridente e animado eram os mesmos. Se Yamamoto conseguiu voltar a sua rotina comum, isso poderia incluir ter outra pessoa em sua vida.  
Ryohei chamou sua atenção várias vezes, mas tudo o que Gokudera conseguiu fazer foi agradecer a carona, inventando uma desculpa qualquer, seguindo automaticamente para o outro lado da rua. Seu carro ficara no escritório do Jyuudaime, então a única forma de chegar a sua casa seria de taxi ou caminhando pelo menos vinte minutos.  
Ao ver o carro do Guardião do Sol se afastar, o braço direito do Décimo pegou o primeiro taxi que passou, pedindo para ser dirigido a uma parte em especial de Namimori.

A corrida não durou nem dez minutos, e foi paga sem que o Guardião da Tempestade olhasse para o dinheiro. Suas pernas o levavam pelas ruas estreitas, e ao encontrar o que procurava, o coração de Gokudera bateu mais rápido.

Ao contrário da Itália, não existiam muitos bares que abriam durante o dia em Namimori. Porém, uma das primeiras coisas que ele fez ao retornar ao Japão foi checar os locais que poderia frequentar, sabendo que em algum momento teria de recorrer ao hábito que adquirira nos últimos meses.  
O local parecia de alto nível, e ao sentar-se no balcão e pedir sua bebida, o Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Seu corpo tremia, seus pés mexiam-se no apoio da banqueta e suas mãos tamborilavam por cima do balcão. A impaciência misturava-se com a angústia e o medo.  
Era preciso tirar de sua mente a imagem de Yamamoto ao lado de uma mulher.

- Pelo menos não vou beber sozinho.

Gokudera abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, reconhecendo a voz.  
Ele entrara tão rápido e perdido com seus próprios pensamentos que não notara nada além da banqueta vazia e da possibilidade de esquecer as palavras de Ryohei o quanto antes.  
Sentado ao seu lado estava o Chefe dos Cavallone, com a mesma expressão triste que demonstrou no Templo. Um pouco afastado Gokudera viu Romário e alguns subordinados do italiano.  
Dino nunca foi a pessoa favorita do Guardião da Tempestade. O jeito e personalidade do louro às vezes o lembravam de Yamamoto, e ultimamente aquela semelhança não lhe trazia boas recordações. Entretanto, ao se dar conta que os dois estavam sentados lado a lado em um balcão de bar àquela hora do dia fez com que ele sentisse um pouco mais de simpatia pelo Chefe dos Cavallone.

Virando o conteúdo de seu copo em um único gole e pedindo uma segunda rodada, Gokudera sorriu triste para si mesmo. Aparentemente ele não era o único homem patético em Namimori cuja vida pessoal parecia ter sido jogada no lixo.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03 **

O dia ele não recordava, mas sabia que acontecera durante o verão.  
A temperatura estava alta, a ponto dos únicos lugares habitáveis serem aqueles com a presença de um potente ar condicionado. Não havia trabalho ou reuniões. Nenhum dos Guardiões ou até mesmo Tsuna se daria ao trabalho de permanecer trancado em um abafado edifício.  
O dia estava bonito demais para ser desperdiçado com assuntos relacionados à Máfia.

Gokudera não lembrava quem havia dado a ideia de pegar o carro e dirigir em direção a praia mais próxima. Talvez fosse dele, o calor estava insuportável. Talvez fosse de Yamamoto, há tempos o moreno comentava que gostaria de ver o mar.  
Ou talvez a ideia partiu dos dois. Um dos raros momentos de consenso que não envolvia uma cama.  
O carro estava quente mesmo com todas as janelas abertas. Os cabelos prateados do Guardião da Tempestade estavam presos em um curto rabo de cabelo. Seus olhos protegidos pelos óculos de Sol, que não apenas o escondiam dos raios solares, mas permitiam que ele olhasse para o homem sentado ao seu lado sem medo.  
Yamamoto estava no banco do passageiro. O moreno se abanava com um pedaço de papel, movendo às vezes a camiseta de baseball devido ao calor. O assunto entre eles era trivial, rotineiro. O que realmente importava naquele momento era a situação e a possibilidade de poderem passar algumas horas juntos. A última missão fora longa e árdua, eles mal tiveram tempo de se encontrarem por dias.

Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva se moviam formando largos e curtos sorrisos. Sua voz - grossa e brincalhona - parecia dar a todos os assuntos um toque de graça.  
Porém, a melhor parte era quando ele ria. Seus olhos negros tornavam-se pequenos, e o carro chegava a ecoar com a gargalhada. Por algum motivo o som daquela risada também vibrava dentro de Gokudera. E seus olhos não perdiam um único detalhe.

Aquela imagem era uma das lembranças favoritas do Guardião da Tempestade e ao abrir os olhos e encarar o teto de seu quarto, o homem de cabelos prateados respirou fundo.  
Era a décima noite que ele tinha o mesmo sonho. As imagens e os locais mudavam, mas a sensação ao acordar era a mesma: o vazio e a solidão pareciam ser a única companhia que ele possuía naqueles dias.

O despertador tocou cinco minutos depois.  
Movendo apenas a mão, o braço direito do Décimo o desligou. Seus olhos verdes ainda estavam no teto, e ele tinha consciência de que mesmo dormindo em uma cama de casal, seu corpo ocupava apenas metade do espaço. A _sua_ metade.  
Mais alguns minutos e o Guardião da Tempestade ficou de pé, caminhando na direção do banheiro. A luz do dia entrava pelas cortinas claras. O verão estava no fim, mas a temperatura continuava alta. Provavelmente o outono não seria dos mais frios.  
Caminhando para fora do quarto, Gokudera tentou animar-se. Aquele seria um longo e quente dia, e não importava o quão mal humorado e desmotivado ele se sentia. Era tudo pelo Jyuudaime.

**x**

Os planos, ou melhor, o plano para aquele dia apareceu no campo de visão do Guardião da Tempestade assim que ele parou em frente ao portão de entrada. O Colégio Namimori surgiu diante de seus olhos com toda a sua beleza e tamanho. Após tantos anos era um pouco nostálgico pisar naquele pátio, mesmo aquela não sendo a primeira vez que ele retornava.  
Gokudera recostou-se ao muro e acendeu um cigarro. A ideia para aquele dia não partiu necessariamente de Tsuna, mas o Décimo era o único motivo que o fazia estar ali.

Tudo começou dois dias atrás.  
Ambos estavam no quente escritório do Jyuudaime, revisando e discutindo alguns relatórios quando Yamamoto chegou acompanhado por Kyoko. A visão da garota roubou a atenção do Décimo de seu trabalho, da mesma forma como o moreno fez com que o Guardião da Tempestade não se lembrasse qual assunto estava tratando anteriormente. Uma ridícula ironia.

Os dois recém-chegados lembraram Tsuna de que naquele mês aconteceria o jogo beneficente no Colégio Namimori. O braço direito do Décimo sabia pouco sobre isso, recordando-se do Jyuudaime ter mencionado o assunto uma ou duas vezes enquanto estavam na Itália. Ex-alunos dos clubes esportivos se juntavam e ofereciam um jogo a comunidade. Toda a renda arrecada iria para a manutenção do Colégio e dos parques da cidade.  
Gokudera nunca mencionou, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo tudo era arquitetado por Hibari. Só havia uma pessoa que amava Namimori àquele ponto.

Os ex-jogadores de baseball realizariam o jogo em dois dias, e Yamamoto em pessoa apareceu para convidar Tsuna a assistir.  
Aquela era apenas a terceira vez que Gokudera encontrava com o moreno. Depois do impacto inicial os dois se viram uma vez, mas o Guardião da Tempestade não procurou saber sobre o boato que escutara de Ryohei. Ele não tinha interesse de que suas dúvidas se transformassem em certezas.  
Os olhos verdes do braço direito do Décimo pousaram pesadamente em seu Chefe. A situação estava calma, mas ele sabia que Tsuna tinha uma reunião importante naquele dia, e pelo olhar que o Jyuudaime lhe deu, o próprio rapaz de cabelos castanhos sabia disso.

- Nee, Gokudera-kun... - Os olhos de Tsuna brilhavam com a ideia de passar algum tempo com Kyoko, além de burlar um pouco seu trabalho. - Será que não podemos adiar a reunião? Já faz algum tempo que não saímos todos juntos. Eu mal consigo lembrar a última vez que assistimos a um jogo do Yamamoto.

O Guardião da Tempestade manteve o olhar sério.  
Ele se lembrava da última vez. O mesmo jogo beneficente aconteceu no ano anterior, quando os dois ainda estavam juntos.

- Tem certeza de que não vai haver problema, Tsu-kun? - Na maioria das vezes Kyoko parecia mais preocupada com o trabalho do que o próprio Décimo.

Era difícil para Gokudera dizer não para o Jyuudaime, e não havia como negar um pedido daqueles.  
Tsuna pareceu radiante com a ideia de ir ao jogo, e pela primeira vez naquele dia Yamamoto dirigiu a conversa diretamente para ele, estendendo o convite e convidando-o também para o jogo.  
A resposta do homem de cabelos prateados foi indiferente, sem muito entusiasmo e ele apenas disse que iria se o Jyuudaime fosse. Como a presença do Décimo era garantida, então não havia nada que seu braço direito pudesse fazer.  
Parado na entrada do Colégio, Gokudera fumou três cigarros até que a pessoa que ele estava esperando finalmente chegasse.

Tsuna estava acompanhado de um grupo de pessoas.  
Kyoko estava ao seu lado, mas logo atrás vinha Ryohei, Hana, um rapaz e três moças que ele não conhecia. O estomago do Guardião da Tempestade se revirou conforme eles se aproximavam. Nos minutos que permaneceu ali observando as pessoas chegarem para o jogo, a ideia de que Kyoko poderia trazer as amigas passou pela sua cabeça, mas a realidade era bem diferente.

Quando o grupo finalmente se aproximou, o braço direito do Décimo cumprimentou somente seu Chefe - este com a mesma animação de sempre - limitando-se apenas a menear a cabeça na direção do restante do grupo. Seus olhos correram rapidamente pelas três garotas, sem que ele parasse para se apresentar ou perguntas seus nomes.  
No fundo, o que Gokudera não queria era saber que uma daquelas jovens poderia ser a nova namorada de Yamamoto. E foi com esse pensamento que ele declinou o convite para assistir o jogo em si, dizendo a Tsuna que estaria pelos arredores, mas que retornaria ao término para acompanhá-lo quando fossem almoçar.

Ryohei tentou insistir para que o homem de cabelos prateados fosse ao jogo, mas nada parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo aceitar.  
Encarando o Jyuudaime se afastar, o Guardião da Tempestade acendeu mais um cigarro, apertando o maço em seu bolso com força. Uma das garotas - a que estava no meio - virou-se e olhou na direção em que ele estava.  
Aquele definitivamente não seria um bom dia, e ele soube disso desde o momento em que acordara.

**x**

O Colégio estava do jeito que Gokudera recordava. Com exceção de algumas reformas e pequenas mudanças, os corredores que foram seus por vários anos ainda guardavam os mesmos sentimentos. Do lado de fora ele podia ouvir o barulho vindo do pátio, mas o silêncio que o segundo andar lhe proporcionava era mais convidativo.  
Havia um lugar que ele precisava visitar. O lugar onde tudo começou.

A sala 2-A havia sido testemunha da confissão de Yamamoto cerca de cinco anos atrás. Foi em uma tarde de limpeza. Todos haviam ido para suas respectivas casas, e ao notar que eram os únicos presentes, o Guardião da Chuva surpreendeu Gokudera com a declaração de seus sentimentos.  
As palavras do moreno nunca poderiam ser esquecidas, assim como sua voz trêmula e seu rosto corado. A confissão foi rejeitada, apenas para ser aceita no dia seguinte. De qualquer forma, ao parar no lugar que costumava sentar, o braço direito do Décimo sorriu ao tocar sua carteira. A caveira que ele havia desenhado no canto inferior direito ainda estava ali, assim como seus sentimentos por Yamamoto.  
Eles nunca mudaram.

Gokudera permaneceu sentado em sua mesa durante basicamente todo o jogo. De onde estava ele podia vislumbrar uma parte do campo, e pela animação e as vozes, aparentemente o Colégio Namimori estava vencendo.  
Havia mais um local que ele precisava visitar antes que suas lembranças fossem dissipadas pela realidade. O terraço fora um de seus refúgios favoritos durante seu tempo de estudante, não somente pelas horas que passou ao lado do Jyuudaime, mas por saber que sempre que resolvia cabular aula, um certo idiota viciado em baseball certamente o faria companhia.

Os corredores estavam silenciosos e tudo o que o Guardião da Tempestade ouviu foram seus próprios passos conforme subia as escadas.  
A porta do terraço tornou-se visível, e Gokudera só esperou que ela estivesse aberta. Ele não queria ter que abri-la de _outro_ jeito.

A porta estava encostada, não por descuido do zelador ou por causa do evento que acontecia no campo. Alguém já havia se adiantado e pensara exatamente como ele, provavelmente procurando um local sossegado para esperar o evento terminar.

O problema é que não era apenas _alguém_. Havia duas pessoas no terraço quando o homem de cabelos prateados abriu a porta, e aparentemente elas não estavam ali aproveitando o silêncio. Pelo menos uma delas.

A voz calou-se ao ver a figura do Guardião da Tempestade.  
Dino que até aquele momento parecia estar visivelmente em uma discussão deu as costas e passou as mãos nos cabelos louros, deixando a cargo da outra pessoa lançar um olhar de desprezo para Gokudera. Hibari tinha os braços cruzados, e antes que um dos tonfas do moreno voasse em sua direção, o braço direito do Décimo fechou rapidamente a porta, respirando fundo.  
O que quer que aqueles dois tivessem para resolver, ele não tinha intenção alguma de ficar para descobrir.

Refazendo o caminho, o Guardião da Tempestade lembrou-se da tarde que encontrara o Chefe dos Cavallone no bar afastado do centro de Namimori. Nenhum dos dois fez nenhuma pergunta, mas permaneceram ali até o anoitecer. Romário lhe deu uma carona, e após esse dia, ele não tivera notícias do italiano. A última coisa que soube foi que Dino retornara ao Ocidente no dia seguinte e aparentemente não retornara.  
Bem, o Jyuudaime pelo menos não fora informado de seu retorno.

Gokudera percebeu que o jogo terminara ao notar a quantidade de pessoas a perambular pelo pátio e a entrada. Nenhum dos rostos lhe pareceu conhecido, ou pelo menos nenhuma daquelas pessoas era exatamente quem ele esperava. Assim que encontrasse o Jyuudaime ele analisaria a situação, e dependendo do momento, retornaria ao seu apartamento.

Por longos minutos o braço direito do Décimo permaneceu no mesmo local, encostado a parede do Colégio, procurando Tsuna com os olhos. Pessoas iam e vinham. Alguns ex-colegas de turma o cumprimentaram, outros o viram, mas mantiveram o mesmo olhar assustado dos tempos de Colégio.  
Quando a espera pareceu longa demais, Gokudera apagou o segundo cigarro e decidiu ir atrás do Jyuudaime. Conhecendo o Décimo, ele ainda estaria no campo confraternizando com os jogadores. Com passos largos, o homem de cabelos prateados virou pra o lado oposto ao das pessoas. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele local, e havia maneiras mais rápidas de se chegar ao campo.

Durante todo o tempo que passou no Colégio naquele dia, o Guardião da Tempestade evitou fazer aquele caminho. Cada passo lhe era valoroso e era impossível não se lembrar das inúmeras vezes que pisara naquele mesmo chão para chegar aos vestiários e _àquele_ lugar. Um dos muitos locais em que ele se encontrava as escondidas com Yamamoto.  
"Áquele" lugar ficava entre o vestiário e o campo, escondido de praticamente tudo e todos. As sombras das paredes do Colégio projetavam-se sobre os muros que o cercavam, fazendo do local um excelente refugio durante o verão.  
Ao passar pelo campo e não ver Tsuna, Gokudera suspirou. Seus olhos correram pelo entorno, parando na direção de seu antigo local secreto. Uma olhada e nada mais. Uma olhada e ele pegaria o telefone em seu bolso e ligaria para o Jyuudaime. Uma única olhada...

E foi apenas isso que o homem de cabelos prateados pôde realmente fazer.  
Os passos que o separaram daquela parte do Colégio foram transpostos normalmente, mas assim que sentiu a sombra da larga parede, não foi apenas o frescor de um local coberto que chamou sua atenção. Seus passos diminuíram, e aproximando-se devagar, o Guardião da Tempestade tocou a parede, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para ver finalmente o lugar que ele tanto apreciou nos tempos de Colégio.  
O corpo do braço direito do Décimo não se virou completamente. Metade de si estava escondida pelo edifício, mas não foi preciso que ele aparecesse por completo.

Seu lugar não era mais somente _seu_.  
Aquela parede não sentiria mais o calor do _seu_ corpo.  
Yamamoto não era mais _seu_.  
O moreno estava no mesmo local que estivera anos atrás, mas a pessoa em seus braços não era a mesma. A altura, a cintura fina, os braços e pernas delicadas... Não era Gokudera.  
Os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade não conseguiram se afastar da cena. Por poucos segundos ele permaneceu ali, apenas observando o homem que um dia ele chamou de _seu_, ter em seus braços outra pessoa. Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva estavam presos aos lábios da mulher em um discreto beijo.

As pernas do homem de cabelos prateados moveram-se e ele deu meia-volta.  
Uma de suas mãos encontrou o aparelho celular dentro do bolso, e sem nem mesmo olhar, um de seus dedos apertou o número um. A pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu no terceiro toque e Gokudera ouviu o barulho do sorriso do Décimo mesmo sem poder vê-lo.

- Desculpe Jyuudaime, estou ligando apenas para avisar que precisei ir embora. Sim, sim, não estou me sentindo muito bem. Perdoe por não poder acompanhá-lo até em casa. Tenha um bom dia, Jyuudaime.

O Décimo Vongola disse meia dúzia de palavras, mas nenhuma delas chegou aos ouvidos de seu braço direito.  
A saída do Colégio surgiu diante de seus olhos, e da mesma forma como Gokudera não sentiu suas pernas o levarem até ali, ele não soube dizer como entrou no carro, deu a partida e chegou são e salvo em seu apartamento minutos depois.  
Seus pés tropeçaram na parte elevada da entrada, e ele caiu com barulho no chão. A dor em seus braços era irrelevante. Sem forças para mover um músculo, o Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu deitado onde estava. Os cabelos prateados bagunçados cobriam boa parte de seu rosto. Seu corpo tremia, uma mistura de vários sentimentos, mas seus olhos não choraram. As lágrimas que deveriam aparecer e fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor, mesmo que apenas fisicamente nunca apareceram. Até aquele momento o braço direito do Décimo não havia derramado uma lágrima com relação a Yamamoto.

Deitado no corredor da entrada de seu apartamento, Gokudera virou-se e cobriu o rosto com os braços. A cena que assistira não saia de sua mente, e quanto mais lembrava mais certeza ele tinha... Aquela garota era uma das amigas de Kyoko, a mesma que se virou e o encarou pela manhã.  
Yamamoto estava seguindo em frente.

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04 **

Gokudera não apareceu para o trabalho no dia seguinte.  
O Sol já estava forte no céu de Namimori quando o Guardião da Tempestade retornou ao seu apartamento. A noite anterior aparecia em sua mente em pequenas partes. O bar, os copos de whisky, a música, as conversas...  
Porém, antes de desabar em sua cama, o homem de cabelos prateados tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Tsuna. Havia duas ligações do Décimo, e apenas ao encarar o visor do telefone foi que Gokudera se deu conta da hora. Já passava das nove da manhã, e se ele recordava-se bem, deveria estar no escritório há pelo menos uma hora atrás.

Tsuna atendeu ao telefone no primeiro toque. O Décimo parecia visivelmente preocupado, indagando se algo de ruim havia acontecido ao seu braço direito. As respostas soavam sérias, mas vagas. O Guardião da Tempestade desculpou-se pelo atraso e pediu para ser dispensado durante o restante daquele dia. Alegando não sentir-se disposto (ele jamais mentiria para Tsuna), Gokudera conseguiu permissão para ficar em casa, desejando um excelente dia para o Décimo.  
Colocando finalmente o celular no criado mudo, o homem de cabelos prateados fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo cair com barulho no colchão.  
No minuto seguinte ele dormia profundamente.

**x**

O Guardião da Tempestade acordou quando já havia anoitecido.  
Do quarto para o banheiro e do banheiro para a cozinha. As atividades daquele dia consistiram em um longo banho e um rápido jantar, e então Gokudera estava novamente deixando seu apartamento.  
Seu carro foi estacionado em uma vaga desconhecida. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ele visitaria aquele bar. Por frequentar os mesmos lugares, as pessoas começavam a reconhecê-lo, e a última coisa que ele precisava era encontrar alguém que pudesse acabar com suas preciosas horas noturnas.  
Quando pisou dentro do novo bar, Gokudera deixou para trás todas as suas preocupações. Elas poderiam ficar observando-o do lado de fora.

O local não era muito diferente dos últimos bares que ele visitou. Havia mesas de um lado, sofás de outro e o fiel e bom balcão. Sua tolerância para o álcool aumentara nos últimos tempos, e a ingestão exagerada de bebidas começava a mostrar seus efeitos colaterais. Mesmo com uma leve dor de cabeça, o Guardião da Tempestade pediu uma dose dupla de whisky para começar mais uma de suas noites. Porém, ao contrário dos outros dias, daquela vez ele não ficaria solitário.

Os convites começaram a surgir a partir do terceiro copo. A banqueta ao lado de Gokudera era ocupada por homens e mulheres. A maioria começava com uma conversa trivial, para no final convidá-lo descaradamente para deixarem o bar e se dirigirem para um local mais _privado_. O homem de cabelos prateados rejeitou todos os pedidos que recebia. Seus olhos mal encaravam as pessoas ao seu lado. Nenhuma delas era quem ele procurava.

O relógio em seu pulso marcou três da manhã quando sua sorte pareceu mudar. A porta foi aberta e segundos depois alguém ocupou o local vazio ao seu lado. Alguns minutos atrás uma jovem mulher o havia convidado para mudarem de ambiente, mas Gokudera permaneceu onde estava. Pela presença, agora ele tinha certeza de que era um homem.  
Seus lábios encostaram-se à beirada do copo, pronto para dar o último gole antes de ir para casa. Havia trabalho no dia seguinte, e de maneira nenhuma ele poderia se ausentar. Porém, antes que a bebida pudesse tocar sua boca, a atenção do homem de cabelos prateados foi para sua nova companhia.  
O cheiro. Aquele homem usava a mesma colônia que Yamamoto.

Gokudera virou levemente a cabeça, encarando apenas partes do bar. Ele conseguia ver o homem sentado ao seu lado, mas o mesmo parecia embaçado, assim como quase tudo. Não havia dúvidas de que o Guardião da Tempestade exagerara na bebida novamente.  
O cheiro o deixou ainda mais embriagado. Seu bom senso deu lugar a pensamentos absurdos, e se dissessem depois que partiu dele mesmo a ideia convidar o homem para acompanhá-lo até seu apartamento, ele jamais acreditaria.  
O convite foi direto e feito com olhos verdes e sedutores. As palavras cantaram através de seus lábios rosados, enquanto seu corpo antecipava o que aconteceria depois. Foi preciso apenas sentir o cheiro de Yamamoto novamente para cada centímetro de seu corpo lembrá-lo de que ele não havia feito sexo desde a noite da briga oito meses atrás.

- Você dirige, eu mal consigo lembrar onde deixei o carro.

O Guardião da Tempestade ficou de pé, retirando a chave do carro e atirando-a na direção do homem. Dando finalmente o último gole em seu copo de whisky, Gokudera deixou o bar acompanhado de sua nova companhia.  
O carro não estava estacionado muito longe, e ao sentir o fofo assento do passageiro, o homem de cabelos prateados virou o rosto para enxergar um pouco melhor seu motorista. Era moreno, alto e tinha cabelos curtos. A descrição o fez sorrir, imaginando quantos japoneses não se encaixariam naquele tipo físico. O homem parecia forte por baixo do terno que usava, e foi impossível para ele continuar impassível com algo tão tentador ao alcance de suas mãos... Literalmente falando.

O homem deu partida no carro, e Gokudera deixou que uma de suas mãos apalpasse sem nenhum tipo de pudor o baixo ventre da pessoa ao seu lado. A reação de sua companhia foi automática, e aquele jogo de permitir-e-não-permitir acabou excitando ainda mais o braço direito do Décimo. Seu corpo projetou-se um pouco mais para baixo, e com uma facilidade incrível ele abriu o zíper da calça do homem, deixando que seus lábios tocassem com pressa o membro exposto.  
O barulho do carro seguindo pela rua misturava-se aos suspiros do motorista, e ambos serviram como plano musical para o ato do Guardião da Nuvem. A ponta de sua língua brincava com a ereção do homem, em torturantes e divertidos movimentos. Quando o clímax era inevitável, Gokudera ergueu a cabeça, deixando que sua companhia chegasse ao orgasmo em sua mão. A velocidade do carro diminuiu, e foi com um maldoso sorriso que o homem de cabelos prateados limpou as mãos com alguns lenços retirados do porta-luvas.  
Ele mal poderia esperar pelo prato principal.

O restante do caminho foi feito no mais puro silêncio. Gokudera admirou seu estranho, não lembrando se tinha aberto a boca para dizer as coordenadas.  
Todavia, ambos chegaram ao prédio onde o braço direito do Décimo vivia, mas ele precisou de ajuda até o seu apartamento.

- F-Feche a porta... - O Guardião da Tempestade tentava tirar os sapatos com os pés, mas não entendia como poderia estar vendo seis pernas - E cuidado com o degrau. Eu mesmo já cai várias vezes.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo.

A voz do homem fez Gokudera virar o rosto, sorrindo largamente. Era grossa e masculina, e fez seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Por favor.

O homem de cabelos prateados sentou-se no degrau da entrada, observando o homem retirar seus sapatos e suas meias. Seu rosto tornou-se ainda mais corado com a proximidade, e foi impossível para ele se controlar.  
Suas mãos seguraram o rosto do homem à sua frente, beijando-o com vontade. O beijo de inicio não foi retribuído como Gokudera esperava. Houve hesitação e receio, mas nada disso pareceu tirar a excitação que ele sentia. Suas mãos puxavam o homem para cima, e quando suas costas finalmente encostaram ao chão, o beijo finalmente tornou-se quente.

A camisa preta que Gokudera vestida foi tirada de seu corpo a força. Os botões foram estourados, batendo com barulho na parede. Os lábios do homem mordiscavam com força seus mamilos, arrancando de seus lábios gemidos eróticos e necessitados. Seu baixo ventre também recebia atenção, e sem saber como e quando, o Guardião da Tempestade não notou que em segundos estava completamente nu, apertando com força os cabelos curtos do estranho em seu apartamento. O homem parecia devorar sua ereção com os lábios e a língua, fazendo com que ele gemesse a ponto de sentir sua garganta arranhar-se.

Há quanto tempo ele não sentia tamanho prazer? Há quantos meses seu corpo não era desejado daquela forma? Quando ele se tocava, não existia toda aquela excitação e prazer. Suas mãos não alcançavam certos pontos. Ele não era capaz de emitir aqueles sons por si mesmo.  
Entretanto, o que mais surpreendia Gokudera não era o êxtase que seu corpo vivenciava naquele momento, mas o simples fato de que aquela era a primeira vez que outra pessoa o tocava.

Por vinte e um anos a única pessoa que o amou e o desejou havia sido Yamamoto. Sua primeira e última vez foi com o moreno, coincidentemente naquele mesmo apartamento. Os anos tornaram o sexo entre eles incrivelmente prazeroso, a nível enlouquecedor. Tudo o que sabiam eles haviam aprendido um com o outro, e saber que outros dedos invadiam seu corpo era a forma que Gokudera encontrou de seguir em frente. Nos meses que passou na Itália, o único contato sexual que teve com outra pessoa foi àquele terrível incidente do Motel, mas nada sério havia acontecido. Ele checou cada parte de seu corpo ao retornar para casa, mas a culpa o seguiu como uma sombra nos meses seguintes.

Porém, isso tudo era passado, e o Guardião da Tempestade soube que não poderia mais voltar atrás quando se sentiu virado e seus joelhos e cotovelos sustaram o peso de seu corpo. Seus dentes cerraram-se antecipando a dor que provavelmente seria colossal. Ele não sabia direito o que aconteceria, mas tinha consciência de que o homem não o preparara por mais do que um minuto. O pensamento o fez sorrir amargamente. O que ele poderia esperar? Que um estranho teria a mesma paciência e preocupação que Yamamoto? O Guardião da Chuva passava o tempo que fosse necessário garantindo que Gokudera não sentisse nada além de prazer.  
O rosto do homem de cabelos prateados virou-se o suficiente para que ele pudesse avisar seu parceiro para usar preservativo. Mesmo bêbado, o Guardião da Tempestade não era louco de correr um risco daqueles.

A resposta foi rápida. O homem já estava com o preservativo pronto, mas fez questão de jogar a embalagem na frente de Gokudera. A expressão em seu rosto era séria, e foi suficiente para dissolver boa parte da excitação que o braço direito do Décimo sentia.  
Tudo o que veio em seguida foi apenas dor e uma das piores noites de sua vida.

O sexo foi exatamente como ele esperava: selvagem, cru e totalmente físico. As estocadas foram fortes, e em certo momento ele sentiu seus dedos tentarem arranhar o piso de madeira, tamanha pressão que recebia. As mãos apertavam fortemente sua cintura, deixando marcas vermelhas de dedos, assim como suas costas receberam inúmeras mordidas. A voz do homem mal era ouvida, e a de Gokudera sumira depois do primeiro orgasmo, dando lugar a gemidos roucos.

E mesmo tendo seu corpo tratado de forma tão insensível, o Guardião da Tempestade chegou ao clímax até sua consciência esvair naquela noite. Eles passaram do corredor para o quarto, e a última coisa que Gokudera se lembrava era de ter chegado ao quinto orgasmo quando o dia já havia amanhecido. Ele estava sentado sobre o colo do homem. Ambos estavam uma verdadeira bagunça. O quarto estava claro e sua mente já não estava tão cheia de álcool, permitindo que ele visse os olhos do homem antes de perder a consciência. Eram sérios e sem brilho.  
E então, tudo desapareceu na escuridão de sua consciência.

**x**

Gokudera demorou alguns minutos para conseguir abrir os olhos.  
Sua cabeça doía absurdamente, assim como todo o restante de seu corpo. Seu quadril parecia levemente dormente, e foi preciso outros minutos para que ele pudesse tentar lembrar o que havia acontecido a sua pessoa. O seu lado do quarto estava uma bagunça. O lençol estava no chão e ele aparentemente estava dormindo nu. Também pudera, o Sol estava brilhante e forte do lado de fora.

Com um grande e doloroso esforço, o Guardião da Tempestade sentou-se na beirada na cama, juntando as sobrancelhas. Havia uma dor intensa em seu quadril, e foi preciso apenas olhar para o lado para ver que havia sangue na roupa de cama... E um par de pernas.  
Os olhos do homem de cabelos prateados se arregalaram, e ele voltou a olhar para frente. A noite passada não fora um sonho.

Cada segundo passou diante dos seus olhos. O bar, o corredor, a cama... Tudo. As cenas o fizeram fechar os olhos e cobrir o rosto, tentando não se afogar na vergonha que sentia. Suas pernas tremiam, e mesmo sentindo vontade de correr dali, Gokudera sabia que não conseguiria se quer ficar de pé.  
O barulho do outro lado da cama o fez arregalar os olhos. Sua companhia aparentemente havia acordado.

O braço direito do Décimo permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Suas mãos desceram até o colchão, apertando firme a beirada de espuma. O homem levantou-se e seus passos mesmo baixos pareciam ecoar por todo o quarto.  
O homem de cabelos prateados sentia que seria inevitável olhar para a pessoa com quem passara a noite, mas a ideia de ter aquele rosto marcado em sua mente para sempre era aterradora. Um vislumbre e nada mais. Uma olhada e ele teria oficialmente seguido em frente.  
O homem parou à porta. Gokudera permitiu que sua cabeça se virasse um pouco, o suficiente para ter uma rápida realização da realidade.

O ar parou de entrar e sair de seus pulmões. Seu coração já não batia em seu peito. Como uma bola de neve de emoções, a noite de oito meses atrás se misturava com as cenas da noite passada, formando um desagradável flashback.  
O Guardião da Tempestade mentira para si mesmo. Ele nunca seguiria em frente.  
Porque parado a sua porta, olhando-o com os mesmos olhos sérios e sem brilho da noite anterior estava Yamamoto Takeshi.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_P.s: Obrigada pelos reviews. Como a maioria é postado por leitores não cadastrados, não tenho como agradecer individualmente. De qualquer forma, o meu muito obrigada (:_


	6. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

Gokudera não soube dizer quanto tempo permaneceu sem conseguir fazer nada além de encarar o Guardião da Chuva parado na entrada do quarto. Sua expressão era tão visivelmente perturbadora, que o próprio Yamamoto sentia-se desconfortável em mover um só dedo. Grandes e assustados olhos verdes o encaravam, como se ele tivesse brotado da terra e aparecido ali naquele momento.  
O homem de cabelos prateados sentia uma mistura de pavor e familiaridade. O cheiro da colônia foi a primeira evidência que ele precisava para explicar o que havia acontecido. Entretanto, sua cabeça doía demais para que ele pudesse dissecar novamente todas as cenas da noite anterior.  
Se Yamamoto era o homem com quem ele passou a noite, então o que aconteceria dali em diante?

- Eu vou embora...

O Guardião da Chuva apontou para o corredor atrás de suas costas e afastou-se vestindo apenas a calça social. Gokudera não se moveu, ele não conseguia se quer ficar de pé.  
O barulho da porta de entrada abrindo e fechando-se o fez deitar-se novamente na cama. Seu estado físico e mental era lamentável. O quarto estava bagunçado, sujo, mas nada parecia mais imundo do que ele mesmo.

Por um tempo indefinido o Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu deitado na mesma posição, com a cabeça no mesmo lugar e encarando a mesma parte da cortina. Milhões de pensamentos cruzaram sua mente. Centenas de ideias o fizeram tremer, ansiar e temer o que poderia acontecer. Dezenas de sentimentos pareceram apertar seu coração e o sufocar a ponto de que até mesmo respirar tornou-se doloroso.

O dia passou e o homem de cabelos prateados não se deu conta de nada que estivesse além dos limites daquela cama. O vento que batia em sua janela anunciava que uma forte chuva de verão se aproximava. O céu já estava escuro com a chegada da noite quando Gokudera finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé. Os passos necessários até o banheiro foram feitos vagarosos, precisando do auxilio da parede por boa parte do caminho.  
A água morna bateu em seu rosto como um tapa. Seu olhar estava baixo, e enquanto sentia seu corpo ser lavado, o Guardião da Tempestade esperava que sua vergonha também pudesse ser levada ralo abaixo. Sua testa tocou o azulejo, e pela primeira vez em meses ele chorou.

Começou com apenas uma lágrima que escorreu pelo canto de um de seus olhos, misturando-se com a água do chuveiro. As demais lágrimas vieram logo atrás, seguidas por um doloroso choro. A garganta de Gokudera ainda doía por causa da noite passada, e sua voz saia ainda mais penosa. Suas mãos abraçaram seus braços, como se protegessem seu corpo de um inimigo invisível.  
Por longos minutos tudo o que ele fez foi chorar. Grossas e pesadas lágrimas que transmitiam todos os sentimentos de arrependimento e rejeição sentidos nos últimos meses. A distância, a volta ao Japão, Yamamoto e a garota no Colégio, a terrível noite passada... A tradução do seu sofrimento só poderia ser através daquele solitário choro.  
Quando não havia mais lágrimas ou voz para personificar a sua humilhação pessoal, o homem de cabelos prateados pôde dar a seu corpo a atenção necessária. Seu estado era terrível, e a ideia de que o moreno o havia deixado daquele jeito doía ainda mais.

O Guardião da Chuva não o perdoara. Qualquer que fosse o motivo que o fizera aceitar o convite de Gokudera naquele bar, seu corpo denunciava exatamente a maneira como Yamamoto o via. As marcas, as mordidas, os arranhões e os machucados se curariam com o tempo. Porém, os sentimentos demorariam muito mais para cicatrizarem.  
Se o que o Guardião da Tempestade precisava era um motivo para finalmente seguir em frente, então depois da noite passada não existia mais nada que o prendesse àquele relacionamento.

**x**

Gokudera permaneceu dois dias sem sair de seu apartamento. No terceiro dia após a terrível noite que passou com o Guardião da Chuva, o homem de cabelos prateados acordou bem cedo e ajeitou uma pequena mala em cima de sua cama. Algumas trocas de roupa, seu laptop, cigarros, documentos e dinheiro. O próximo passo foi deixar uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica do escritório do Décimo. Estranhamente Tsuna não entrou em contato nos últimos dias, mesmo Gokudera tendo visivelmente deixado de trabalhar sem dar nenhuma explicação. A mensagem foi curta e cada palavra foi dita com arrependimento. O Guardião da Tempestade se odiava por ter de pedir alguns dias de férias, sabendo que deixaria seu precioso Chefe sem seus _sábios_ conselhos. Porém, o braço direito do Décimo precisava de alguns dias longe, e após desligar o telefone, Gokudera pegou sua mala e deixou o apartamento.

O destino para sua semana de férias forçadas foi uma pequena pousada em algum lugar de Osaka. O local foi escolhido por mero acaso, enquanto ele navegava pela internet. Era pequeno, familiar e por alguns dias ele poderia manter-se afastado de Namimori.  
A semana passou exatamente como o homem de cabelos prateados esperava. Seus dias eram calmos e pacíficos. As pessoas o atendiam com gentileza, as refeições eram deliciosas, os passeios prazerosos e todas as noites ele passava algum tempo sentado na varanda, fumando e observando as estrelas. Durante esse período, o Guardião da Tempestade não ingeriu uma gota de álcool, apreciando somente a culinária local e vez ou outra um pedaço de bolo de alguma confeitaria próxima.

O período de reclusão não poderia ter sido passado em seu apartamento. Aquele lugar guardava memórias que por mais que ele soubesse que jamais esqueceria, naquele momento elas não trariam nada além de dor. Encarando outro quarto e dormindo em outras roupas de cama, Gokudera pôde dedicar-se totalmente a si mesmo. A solidão que sempre fora sua inimiga dessa vez foi recebida de braços abertos. As cenas desagradáveis voltaram a passar por sua mente, mas dessa vez era por um bem maior. O Guardião da Tempestade precisava amadurecer ou não conseguiria manter seu trabalho ao lado do Décimo. Ele sabia que teria de conviver com Yamamoto, e o quanto antes conseguisse superar toda aquela história, mais cedo retornaria a ser o eficiente braço direito de Tsuna.

Como todo período de descanso, aquela semana inevitavelmente chegou ao fim. Há anos Gokudera não tirava alguns dias de férias, e ao retornar ao seu velho apartamento, o homem de cabelos prateados soube que estava diferente. Nada drástico ou milagroso, apenas diferente.  
Quando deixou sua casa na semana anterior, ele não estava totalmente recuperado. Seu corpo ainda estava muito mal tratado, e o máximo que aguentou foi fazer uma simples limpeza no que era realmente necessário. Após entrar, fechar a porta e encarar sua sala, o Guardião da Tempestade soube imediatamente o que precisava fazer.

Levariam dias, provavelmente semanas ou até mesmo anos, mas ele esqueceria Yamamoto. Ele trabalharia duro para isso. Ele se dedicaria a trancar o moreno em uma parte importante de seu peito e deixá-lo lá para sempre. _Aquela_ noite não seria mais vista como um erro. Suas ações apenas receberam as devidas consequências, era a vida.  
Segurando firme a alça de sua mala, o homem de cabelos prateados seguiu em direção ao quarto. Aquele seria o primeiro lugar a ser mudado.

**x**

Tsuna recebeu seu braço direito com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Gokudera apresentou-se no escritório no dia seguinte, pedindo perdão de joelhos por sua ausência, descaso e qualquer outro tipo de sentimento que se assemelhasse a negligência. Prometendo que aquilo jamais aconteceria novamente, o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo quando o Décimo o abraçou e pediu milhões de vezes que ele o ajudasse com os relatórios. Havia um número absurdo de papéis em cima da mesa, além de envelopes, selos e pacotes. Tsuna continuava o mesmo.

Os dias que seguiram o retorno de Gokudera foram ocupados e cheios de trabalho. Ele e o Décimo passavam basicamente todo o tempo no escritório, dividindo os afazeres e tentando solucionar os problemas que surgiam. Vez ou outra alguém aparecia, mas as visitas variavam entre Kyoko, Ryohei e Reborn. Hibari apareceu rapidamente em um fim de tarde, apenas para ameaçar Tsuna e provocar uma briga inútil. O moreno parecia extremamente mal-humorado, e mesmo sabendo que não era da sua conta, o Guardião da Tempestade não pôde deixar de recordar-se das últimas semanas e em como o clima não parecia muito agradável entre Hibari e Dino. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo parecia sério o suficiente para mover o orgulhoso e autoritário Guardião da Nuvem de seu Templo.

- Eu vou morrer~

Tsuna bateu com a testa na mesa, fazendo seu braço direito ficar de pé no mesmo instante para ajudá-lo a sentar-se novamente. Nas últimas horas o Décimo não parou de assinar papéis, e sua mão mal conseguia segurar a caneta. Ele definitivamente chegara ao seu limite.

- Jyuudaime! - Gokudera recolocou a caneta nos dedos fracos de seu Chefe - Só falta mais uma assinatura. Você consegue!

- Nee, Gokudera - Os olhos de Tsuna pareciam girar nas órbitas - Se eu morrer, por favor, falsifique minha assinatura.

- Você não vai morrer, Jyuudaime!

O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu ao lado do homem de cabelos castanhos, garantindo que o último papel fosse assinado. O Décimo Vongola deixou-se cair na cadeira, visivelmente cansado com tudo aquilo.

- Pode ir para casa, Jyuudaime. O restante eu posso cuidar sozinho. Descanse que amanhã pela manhã os relatórios restantes estarão separados por prioridade, assim poderemos terminar de acordo com a agenda.

- Obrigado, Gokudera, mas não quero que passe mais uma noite no escritório - Tsuna passou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele sabia que seu braço direito não estava indo para casa. - Não quero que trabalhe a ponto de desmaiar em algum sofá ou cair em alguma rua.

- Isso jamais acontecerá, Jyuudaime - O homem de cabelos prateados corou com a possibilidade de seu precioso Chefe estar preocupado com seu bem estar. - Estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho. A culpa é toda minha se os relatórios acabaram acumulando, então não se preocupe!

O Décimo Vongola suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Seus olhos encaravam as costas do Guardião da Tempestade, sentado no sofá com uma montanha de papéis.  
Por um momento Tsuna hesitou. Ele sabia que poderia simplesmente ir embora e descansar, retornando na manhã seguinte para mais um dia de trabalho. Entretanto, sua outra parte, aquela que não queria ter nenhuma ligação com a Máfia, reuniões ou contratos não desapareceu. Ela continuava viva e existindo para seus melhores amigos.  
E foi essa parte que o fez tomar coragem para tocar em um assunto que há muito o estava incomodando, mas que permaneceu mudo por não achar que deveria ser mencionado.

- Nee, Gokudera-kun - O Décimo levantou-se, caminho em direção ao sofá da frente. Seu amigo e braço direito parou o que fazia e o olhou no mesmo instante. Sempre foi assim, não? Não importasse o que Tsuna falasse ou fizesse, por mais louco e absurdo que parecesse, Gokudera sempre o ouviria e concordaria mesmo que isso colocasse sua vida e felicidade em jogo. - Você me perguntou esses dias porque não me importei com a sua ausência apesar da quantidade de trabalho. Eu disse que você merecia suas férias, e isso é completamente verdadeiro, porém, existe um outro motivo para eu não ter me preocupado com a sua ausência nos últimos dias.

O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas prateadas ouvindo atentamente.

- Na manhã do primeiro dia, eu sabia que você não viria. Você é sempre o primeiro a chegar, e além do mais, assim que entrei no escritório havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Yamamoto avisou que você não viria trabalhar por não se sentir bem, e que provavelmente ficaria afastado por alguns dias. Eu reconheço que fiquei preocupado, já que aquela foi a primeira vez que você se ausentou do trabalho - Tsuna coçou a cabeça, meio desconcertado - O próprio Yamamoto veio falar comigo pessoalmente dois dias depois, e no terceiro dia eu recebi sua mensagem e o seu pedido de férias. Para ser franco, eu fiquei feliz por você ter finalmente aceitado alguns dias de descanso, Gokudera-kun. Por anos permaneci preocupado quando você não aceitava as férias, então ao ouvir a mensagem eu me senti bem mais aliviado. Porém...

O Décimo retornou ao semblante sério e Gokudera fez o possível para permanecer impassível.  
Ele desconhecia totalmente as partes que envolviam o Guardião da Chuva, e jamais passou pela sua cabeça que o fato do Jyuudaime não ter entrado em contato quando ele sumira fora porque Yamamoto o avisara antecipadamente. Naquela manhã também, quando os dois acordaram lado a lado, o moreno aparentemente acordara antes e fizera a ligação.  
Por um momento Gokudera sentiu o peito apertado. Apesar de tudo Yamamoto ainda o surpreendia com sua gentileza.

- Porém, eu sei que sou inútil e desligado na maior parte do tempo, mas eu também sei que algo está acontecendo - Tsuna continuou. O tom de voz tornou-se mais pesado, e a expressão em seu rosto era dolorosa. Ver seus amigos sofrerem era para o Décimo como se ele mesmo fosse vitima do sofrimento - Eu sei que existem coisas que eu não posso fazer. Problemas que eu não posso solucionar. Batalhas que eu não posso lutar. Mas não consigo ficar cego e surdo quando meus amigos estão sofrendo. Você, Yamamoto e até mesmo Hibari-san. Eu não posso fazer nada além de assisti-los enquanto vocês vivem suas vidas, mas se existir qualquer coisa... Eu digo sinceramente, _qualquer_ coisa que eu possa fazer, por favor, diga. - O Décimo tinha uma das mãos sobre o peito e sua voz mudou de séria para levemente desesperada.

- J-Jyuudaime...

Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade estavam surpresos.  
Seu corpo queria mover-se até onde Tsuna estava, apenas para se ajoelhar à sua frente e pedir perdão por preocupá-lo daquela maneira. Entretanto, no fundo o homem de cabelos prateados sabia que se fizesse isso faria com que toda a sinceridade do Décimo não significasse nada. As palavras de preocupação e amizade se tornariam inúteis, e os sentimentos colocados naquele pedido teriam sido em vão.  
Lutando contra si mesmo, Gokudera permaneceu no mesmo lugar, limitando-se a menear a cabeça e agradecer do fundo de seu coração por aquelas palavras. Tsuna era definitivamente a melhor pessoa que existia no mundo.

- Eu realmente agradeço por tudo, Jyuudaime, e tenho que pedir desculpas por preocupá-lo, mesmo que não aceite. Infelizmente não posso falar por ninguém além de mim mesmo, então acredite em minhas palavras - O braço direito do Décimo colocou as mãos sobre as pernas - Foi com grande vergonha e relutância que me afastei do seu lado na semana passada, mas o fiz porque precisava realmente de alguns dias de férias e não conseguiria ser eu mesmo se tivesse permanecido. O que aconteceu não se repetirá, então, por favor, Jyuudaime, não se preocupe mais com esse assunto.

Tsuna ouviu, concordou e por mais que quisesse falar e fazer mais, ele sabia que havia chegado ao seu limite. Dali em diante ele não poderia prosseguir. Sua função era apenas assistir e ajudar seus amigos. Os problemas tinham de ser resolvidos por eles mesmos.  
O Décimo Vongola tinha conhecimento de que havia um assunto comum entre seus Guardiões da Chuva e Tempestade. Sua preocupação extra era com Hibari, cujo incomodo tornou-se extremamente evidente em sua última visita. O que quer que ele pudesse fazer pelo moreno, teria de ser feito de maneira bem mais sutil e discreta, ou o resultado seria doloroso e envolveria tonfas e hematomas.

- Aceitarei sua sugestão e irei para casa - Tsuna ficou de pé. O cansaço regressou aos seus ombros.

- Avise Reborn-san que está de saída. Não volte para casa sozinho, Jyuudaime - Gokudera virou a cabeça encarando o telefone em cima da mesa - Se quiser posso dirigi-lo até sua casa.

- Não, não, muito obrigado - O Décimo sorriu sem graça - Reborn provavelmente já está no prédio, e ele não me deixaria dirigir sozinho de qualquer forma. Bem, eu vou procurá-lo no estacionamento, boa noite, Gokudera-kun.

O Guardião da Tempestade ficou de pé, fazendo uma polida reverência e desejando uma excelente noite para seu Chefe.  
Tsuna saiu e o homem de cabelos prateados afrouxou a gravata, sentando-se com barulho. Sua nuca apoiou-se no alto do sofá e seus olhos verdes encararam o teto.  
As palavras do Décimo ecoavam por sua mente, fazendo-o pensar em coisas que até aquele momento não haviam sido consideradas. As atitudes de Yamamoto contrastavam totalmente com aquela noite em seu apartamento, ainda mais se ele considerasse que desde que retornou ao trabalho, o moreno não havia aparecido.

Talvez não fossem apenas os sentimentos de Gokudera que foram machucados. Talvez Yamamoto tivesse as mesmas cicatrizes, ou até ferimentos mais profundos para se preocupar.  
A porta abriu-se novamente e o Guardião da Tempestade esperou ver seu Chefe retornar. Porém, quem apareceu foi a pequenina figura de Reborn. O Arcobaleno acenou, perguntando "Para onde foi aquele inútil do Tsuna", recebendo uma meia resposta atravessa de Gokudera.

- Eu vou procurá-lo então, boa noite.

Reborn deixou a sala, mas a porta permaneceu entreaberta.  
O homem de cabelos prateados suspirou e levantou-se. Havia muito trabalho pela frente, e tudo o que ele não precisava era de algum empregado do prédio aparecendo para atrapalhar sua concentração.  
Ao chegar à metade do caminho, o Guardião da Tempestade parou. A porta foi aberta novamente, e dessa vez não foi nem Tsuna nem Reborn que apareceu em seu campo de visão.

Yamamoto tinha a mão na maçaneta, e pela expressão em seu rosto, aquele definitivamente não era um encontro casual.  
Gokudera permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sentindo o constrangedor silêncio entre eles tornar-se longo demais. Aquele momento era inevitável e não poderia ser mais adiado. Sua resolução estava pronta para ser colocada em prática, e já que a situação apareceu literalmente diante de seus olhos, ele não pretendia desperdiçá-la.  
O adeus oficial precisava ser dito em palavras ou o Guardião da Tempestade não conseguiria seguir em frente, e passaria o resto de seus dias vivendo na sombra de um relacionamento que terminara há muito tempo.

- Precisamos conversar, Yamamoto.

A voz do Guardião do braço direito do Décimo saiu clara e direta.  
O moreno abaixou os olhos e pisou dentro da sala, fechando a porta.  
Os dois homens se encaram de _verdade_ pela primeira vez depois de tantos meses. A distância entre eles fisicamente era pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo enorme e intransponível. Os olhos de Yamamoto continuavam opacos e sem vida. Seus lábios que nasceram para esboçar o infantil e doce sorriso mal se moveram para responder aquele convite. A voz, entretanto, saiu extremamente audível e séria.

- Sim, nós precisamos conversar, _Gokudera_.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

p.s: Revisei essa fanfic (hoje) no auge da gripe, então peço desculpas se os erros dessa vez pareceram mais tensos do que os de costume. Prometo revisá-la novamente quando sair dos remédios aehohoaueh ;_;


	7. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06 **

Gokudera recostou-se a mesa e pegou o maço de cigarros de um dos bolsos. Ele não se sentia muito a vontade em fumar na sala do Décimo, mas sabia que não conseguiria ter aquela conversa sem uma válvula de escape. A mesa servia como apoio para seu corpo e o cigarro acesso em seus lábios o manteria são e lúcido.  
Yamamoto havia dado somente alguns passos à frente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do terno, parecendo não saber direito como deveria se portar. Apesar de terem trocado algumas palavras, o silêncio retornou, dividindo a responsabilidade para o inicio da conversa.

- Eu ouvi que você tem trabalhado bastante - O Guardião da Chuva encarou as pilhas de papéis próximas aos sofás - Tsuna parece bastante cansado ultimamente.

- Eu sei. É culpa minha se o Jyuudaime não tem descansado como devia, mas amanhã termino tudo e ele poderá respirar tranquilamente.

O inicio da conversa não pareceu tão difícil. O assunto era completamente irrelevante, mas após ter aberto a boca e percebido que as palavras poderiam sair por seus lábios, Gokudera deu uma longa tragada no cigarro antes de continuar.

- Desculpe por aquele dia. Você foi embora muito rápido.

As sobrancelhas do moreno se juntaram momentaneamente. Sua expressão tornou-se séria, quase brava. Seus olhos desviaram para o chão, visivelmente incomodado com a menção daquela noite.

- Você não sabia que... Era eu, não é? - Yamamoto ergueu o rosto. O olhar sem brilho fez o Guardião da Tempestade tragar novamente o cigarro.

- Não. Até o momento que você apareceu na porta do quarto eu não tinha ideia de quem fosse.

A resposta do homem de cabelos prateados foi recebida de maneira surpreendente por Yamamoto. Ele apertou o maxilar e tirou as mãos dos bolsos, fechando-as em forma de punhos ao lado do corpo. Sua expressão era terrível. O Guardião da Chuva parecia irritado e ferido, e por duas vezes Gokudera teve a impressão de que ele queria dizer algo, mas estava se controlando para que as palavras não saíssem.  
Assistir o moreno e sua reação chamou a atenção do braço direito do Décimo, que não entendia porque Yamamoto parecia se importar. Não era ele quem estava aos beijos com uma mulher nas últimas semanas?

- Então pelo que você está pedindo desculpas, Gokudera?

O Guardião da Chuva finalmente falou.  
O homem de cabelos prateados apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro portátil em seu bolso, preparando-se para acender um segundo. Ele não poderia simplesmente dizer que só aceitou levar o estranho homem do bar para sua casa porque o individuo cheirava e se assemelhava ao próprio Yamamoto. Aquilo seria o mesmo que dizer "Olha idiota, eu não segui em frente. Eu não sou você. Eu não consegui. Eu falhei".  
Não. Impossível. O orgulho de Gokudera jamais permitiria tal coisa. Aquela conversa não seria uma discussão. Eles já haviam estourado a cota de brigas, e tudo o que o Guardião da Tempestade queria era que as coisas fossem esclarecidas, assim ele poderia voltar a sua vida.

- Eu não sei por que você aceitou meu convite naquele bar, e sinceramente eu não quero saber os seus motivos. Cerca de nove meses atrás você disse que não teríamos mais _esse_ tipo de relacionamento, então referente à _isso_ eu peço desculpas. Se eu soubesse que era _você_ eu _jamais_ teria feito tal coisa.

A reação do Guardião da Chuva não mudou. Sua expressão ainda aparecia ofendida, e Gokudera procurava em sua mente alguma coisa que pudesse dizer para que as coisas ficassem menos tensas. O clima estava péssimo, e a atmosfera tão pesada que o braço direito do Décimo não estranharia se o moreno simplesmente tirasse a Shigure Kintoki de qualquer lugar e o cortasse em pedacinhos. Bem, ele _merecia_.  
Os olhos que encaravam Gokudera não se assemelhavam em nada com o doce e gentil olhar que Yamamoto sempre direcionou a ele nos anos anteriores. Aquela época – os bons tempos onde ambos estavam juntos – nunca saia de sua mente. Ter aqueles olhos o encarando de maneira tão fria e distante era exatamente o que o Guardião da Tempestade precisava para tentar esquecê-lo.

- Então você realmente bebeu tanto que nem se quer lembrava com que passou a noite? - O Guardião da Chuva mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Sua voz soou com uma pitada de sarcasmo dessa vez - Eu estou... Surpreso. Eu não conhecia esse _seu_ lado, Gokudera.

O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu a veia em sua testa tremer, mas manteve-se impassível. Ele não cairia nas provocações. Ele não deixaria que uma nova briga acontecesse.  
Yamamoto não era mais parte de sua vida, então não importava o que Gokudera fizesse, seu tempo livre e suas horas fora daquele escritório não diziam respeito a ninguém.

- Eu entendo - Aquela foi a única coisa que o Guardião da Tempestade conseguiu responder. Seu leque de respostas eram bem menos polidas. - Mas se for sobre isso que você queria conversar, então eu já me desculpei e po-

- Você entende? É mesmo? Onde? - O moreno deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que Gokudera tentasse dar um para trás, apenas para lembrar-se de que já estava praticamente sentado sobre a mesa. A reação de Yamamoto foi totalmente inesperada. Sua voz saiu alta e grossa, ecoando por todo o escritório. Seu rosto expressava um misto de decepção e sofrimento, e se aquelas palavras estavam saindo daquela forma era porque ele não conseguia mais se controlar.

O moreno sempre foi paciente, calmo e extremamente tranqüilo. Era de sua natureza deixar que sua espontaneidade tivesse sempre a vantagem, mas quando o assunto eram sentimentos negativos ou tristezas, o Guardião da Chuva simplesmente ficava mudo. Então, para alguém como Yamamoto estar falando aquelas coisas era porque seu limite havia chegado.

- Desde quando _você_ passa noites em bares bebendo e convidando estranhos para o seu apartamento? Para a sua _cama_? É isso o que você ficou fazendo esse tempo todo na Itália? É essa a pessoa que você se tornou depois de todos esses meses? Eu olho para você e o que vejo não é nem a sombra do Hayato que eu conheci. É como se eu olhasse para um estranho. Você n-

- Não me entenda mal, Yamamoto...

Gokudera cortou o sermão, dando uma longa tragada no cigarro. Seu corpo vibrava de raiva, e faltava muito pouco para que ele não tirasse as dinamites dos bolsos e começasse uma briga ali mesmo. A cena lembrava em muito a briga nove meses atrás em seu apartamento. O moreno dizendo o que queria, enquanto ele ouvia e deixava as ofensas se acumularem em sua mente, até que tudo explodia como se as palavras possuíssem um rastro de pólvora. Sempre foi assim. Eles sempre discutiram, mas sempre encontraram uma maneira de fazer as pazes. Porém, os anos fizeram com que as brigas se tornassem mais frequentes e as tentativas de reconciliações mais raras. O último desentendimento foi a gota d'água, e ter aquele deja vu ia contra a ideia original que o Guardião da Tempestade tinha de resolver a situação.  
Respirando fundo, o homem de cabelos prateados continuou:

- Isso não lhe diz respeito e eu não vou responder. Meses atrás você disse que sairia da minha vida e seguiria em frente - O braço direito do Décimo apontou o cigarro na direção do homem parado a alguns passos à sua frente - Eu fui para a Itália "à trabalho", e eu e o Jyuudaime demos o nosso melhor pela Família durante todo o tempo. O que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer não é assunto seu, da mesma forma como o que você fez ou _faz_ não me diz respeito.

O Guardião da Tempestade tentava não se lembrar da cena do Colégio. Imaginar Yamamoto com _àquela_ mulher era doloroso demais, e a última coisa que ele queria era que o moreno jogasse na sua cara que estava em um relacionamento.  
Ele viu. Ele estava lá quando os dois se beijaram. Mas ouvir diretamente dos lábios do Guardião da Chuva seria um sofrimento extra. Algo totalmente desnecessário para um momento que já estava carregado o suficiente.

- Se você quer começar uma briga então vou pedir que se retire porque tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Não somos mais adolescentes aqui, então aja como um adulto. Você diz que eu mudei, mas você também não continua o mesmo. Todos mudamos, é o curso natural da vida. Viver no passado é uma opção sua que eu não compartilho. O que aconteceu entre nós acabou e espero que possamos agir de forma cordial na frente do Jyuudaime. Nunca fomos amigos e não pretendo mudar isso agora. Eu não tenho interesse na sua _amizade_, Yamamoto.

O final do discurso de Gokudera não foi totalmente verdadeiro. Ele não tinha interesse em ser amigo do moreno, mas por motivos diferentes do passado. Nos tempos de Colégio, o Guardião da Tempestade achava que ninguém poderia superar Tsuna no quesito amizade, então só haveria lugar para um amigo em seu coração.  
Entretanto, seus motivos agora eram outros. Ele jamais seria uma daquelas pessoas que se humilhavam a ponto de passarem o resto da vida vivendo à sombra de outra pessoa, ficando feliz com migalhas. Se Yamamoto queria uma vida nova ao lado daquela mulher, então que fizesse isso longe dele, pois Gokudera não pretendia estender a cordialidade entre eles além das relações de trabalho.

O Guardião da Chuva ouviu a tudo sem questionar ou interromper. Quando seu nome saiu pelos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados, Yamamoto abaixou os olhos e encarou o chão por alguns minutos. O silêncio voltou a envolvê-los, mas dessa vez Gokudera não tinha intenção de quebrá-lo. Ele dissera tudo que pretendia, e pelo menos de sua parte o assunto estava encerrado.  
O moreno voltou a encará-lo, e sua expressão já não demonstrava ira. Seus olhos pareciam cansados, e foi a primeira vez naquela noite que o braço direito do Décimo percebeu que havia finas olheiras debaixo de seus olhos.

- _Agora_ eu compreendo e peço desculpas por ter me exaltado - O Guardião da Chuva esboçou um fraco meio sorriso que não pareceu nem um pouco verdadeiro. - Eu ultrapassei o limite. Não tocarei mais nesse assunto. Você está certo. Cada um possui sua própria vida agora. Nós nunca fomos amigos, mas espero que possamos _trabalhar_ juntos daqui em diante pelo bem de Tsuna. Eu darei o meu melhor.

A ideia era incrivelmente animadora, mas não surtiu nenhum tipo de efeito em Gokudera. Em qualquer outro momento ele teria ficado radiante por alguém decidir trabalhar duro em prol do bem estar de seu Jyuudaime. Porém, ouvir aquelas palavras foi como se _eles_ tivessem terminado oficialmente dessa vez.  
A briga meses atrás terminou com Yamamoto indo embora. Não houve um _adeus_ definitivo. Não houve explicações, pedidos de desculpas ou aquela espécie de entendimento mútuo. Os dois homens se entreolharam e quando o ar finalmente voltou a circular pelos pulmões de Gokudera, ele soube que não haveria mais volta.  
A partir daquele momento Yamamoto não faria mais parte de sua vida.

- Bem, eu vou indo agora. Boa Noite, Gokudera.

O Guardião da Chuva acenou e deu meia-volta, abrindo e fechando a porta sem hesitar.

O homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu no mesmo lugar por cerca de dez minutos, impossibilitado de mover um músculo. Seu corpo parecia anestesiado, como se o que acabara de acontecer não fosse real.  
Os olhos verdes piscaram e ele então mexeu as pernas, jogando fora o que restou de seu cigarro. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas Gokudera não chorou. Seu corpo virou-se e ele apoiou as mãos na mesa do Décimo, respirando fundo e buscando o controle de si mesmo.  
Havia trabalho suficiente para uma noite inteira, e sabendo que o quanto antes terminasse menos trabalho Tsuna teria, o Guardião da Tempestade daria o seu melhor.

Quando o Décimo Vongola chegou ao escritório às oito horas em ponto no dia seguinte, a pilha de papéis não existia mais. Havia meia dúzia de relatórios em cima de sua mesa e um pequeno bilhete que pedia sua revisão e assinatura. Gokudera não estava no prédio, mas avisou que estaria prontamente de volta após o almoço.

O homem de cabelos castanhos suspirou e sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente o empenho e ajuda impagáveis de seu braço direito. Para compensar o trabalho de Gokudera, Tsuna decidiu fazer sua parte o quanto antes, decidindo beber apenas uma xícara de café antes de começar.  
Deixando sua sala e seguindo pelo corredor, o jovem Décimo Vongola sentia-se animado, e por pouco não passou despercebido pelo escritório de um de seus Guardiões. Ele viu o carro de Yamamoto estacionado, e supôs que seu braço esquerdo havia chegado mais cedo do que ele. Há dias o Guardião da Chuva não aparecia, mas mesmo preocupado, Tsuna achou melhor esperar que o moreno desse o primeiro passo.

Batendo duas vezes na porta antes de entrar, o homem de cabelos castanhos esperava convidar seu amigo para juntar-se a ele para uma xícara de café.  
Todavia, o que Tsuna viu provou que sua teoria para a aparição repentina de Yamamoto naquela manhã não era de todo verdadeira. O Guardião da Chuva dormia pesadamente em um dos sofás, trajando terno e gravata. O entorno estava bagunçado. Havia papéis espalhados pelo chão e a mesa estava desarrumada. Seu rosto estava coberto por um de seus braços, e após ver a cena, o Décimo saiu e fechou a porta com delicadeza, apertando os lábios com força para não gritar ao dar de cara com Reborn parado no corredor.

- Algo está acontecendo com seus Guardiões, Tsuna - O Arcobaleno parecia extremamente sério - Mas não temos tempo para isso. Hibari entregou o resultado da investigação e as coisas não parecem boas. Você pode se preocupar com seus amigos depois.

O Décimo Vongola acompanhou o Tutor e Hitman até sua sala, sentindo que toda a animação que experimentou ao chegar havia desaparecido. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa por seus amigos.  
Ao sentar-se em sua cadeira, Tsuna começou a ler o relatório entregue por seu Guardião da Nuvem, ficando surpreso pelo conteúdo. Reborn sentou-se na beirada da mesa, esperando algum tipo de reação por parte do Chefe da Família.

- Dino sabe sobre isso?

- Ninguém sabe. Tentei ligar para o idiota, mas ele não responde. Nem Hibari conseguiu entrar em contato, mas acredito que ele saiba. Xanxus como sempre não responde, mas deixei recado com Squalo e ele parecia já ter conhecimento sobre o assunto.

- Isso é pior do que eu pensava.

Tsuna passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.  
Como sempre o Arcobaleno tinha razão. O problema pessoal de seus amigos teria de esperar. O assunto agora era muito maior e envolvia o seu outro lado. Aquele que assumiu anos atrás que faria o que fosse preciso para proteger o maior número de pessoas possível.

_Continua..._


	8. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

O retorno do Décimo Vongola ao Oriente não havia sido casual. Os assuntos que deveriam ser tratados na Itália ainda estavam pendentes, mas um estranho e perigoso boato o fez voltar a Namimori. Tsuna não se sentia tranquilo, mesmo sabendo que a maioria dos seus Guardiões estava no Japão.  
E apesar de ter consciência de que não poderia levar o mundo nas costas, nem proteger a todos, o homem de cabelos castanhos decidiu continuar seu trabalho em solo japonês, colocando todo seu empenho em desvendar o estranho rumor.

Cada pessoa contava uma versão para os fatos. Alguns diziam que era uma antiga Família. Outros alegavam que era um novo e inexperiente Chefe. Várias informações se desencontravam e se contradiziam, mas no final havia algo em comum em todas elas: alguém não simpatizante dos Vongola decidiu atacar pelas beiradas. O alvo eram as Famílias aliadas e os Chefes que prometeram permanecer ao lado de Tsuna.

Após assumir a Chefia da Família, o Décimo recebeu inúmeros convites de alianças e contratos. Alguns eram benéficos, e outros apenas serviriam para criar problemas com outras Famílias. Inexperiente e nem um pouco conhecedor dessa parte, Tsuna seguiu os conselhos de Reborn e Gokudera durante todo o tempo que permaneceu na Itália. Porém, mesmo estando em Namimori há quase um mês, os rumores não dissiparam, e segundo o relatório que recebeu de seu Guardião da Nuvem, havia provas concretas de que Dino poderia ser um provável alvo.

O próprio Chefe dos Cavallone apareceu em pessoa alguns dias depois do recebimento do relatório, fazendo com que o Décimo se sentisse incrivelmente feliz por vê-lo bem... E vivo. O italiano desculpou-se por não entrar em contato antes, mas estava realmente ocupado com seu trabalho.  
De qualquer forma, Tsuna soube que o louro estava vivo há algum tempo, por intermédio de Squalo.

- Eu estarei retornando à Itália em alguns dias, mas se precisar de ajuda na missão pode contar comigo - Dino pousou a xícara na mesa, ficando de pé ao ver a porta ser aberta e Yamamoto surgir em seguida. - E desculpe novamente por preocupá-lo, Tsuna.

- N-Não precisa se desculpar - O Décimo sorriu contente. Era ótimo ter todos os seus amigos por perto.

- Não preocupe o Jyuudaime novamente, Haneuma - Gokudera que permaneceu em pé fielmente ao lado do homem de cabelos castanhos, ergueu os olhos verdes de maneira desafiante.

- Desculpe~

O italiano acenou para os presentes antes de deixar o escritório. Outra pessoa fazia o caminho oposto, e o louro cumprimentou o novo visitante antes de ir oficialmente embora.  
Yamamoto aproximou-se e cumprimentou os dois _amigos_. Ele havia recebido a mensagem de que haveria uma pequena reunião, mas ao entrar direto na sala de reuniões não encontrou ninguém.

- N-Não era nada tão oficial - Tsuna corou. O Guardião da Tempestade foi responsável por enviar a mensagem, então ele só poderia imaginar o grau de seriedade que seu braço direito colocou em um simples aviso. - Eu só queria comunicar que terminei de dividir os locais. Você pode escolher entre o lado Oeste ou Leste. Gokudera-kun escolheu o Norte, Chrome irá com Mukuro para o lado Sul e Ryohei disse que ficará com o que sobrar. Hibari desligou o telefone quando eu o convidei, então acredito que ele não vá participar...

- Hahaha não desanime, Tsuna! - O moreno segurou o pequeno mapa que lhe foi oferecido, olhando-o com curiosidade. Por alguns segundos Yamamoto pareceu pensativo, até tomar sua decisão - Irei para o Leste então.

- C-Certo - O Décimo engoliu seco. Ele não era fã de missões. Designar trabalhos sérios para seus amigos sempre soou desumano - O local de encontro será o parque Namimori. Gokudera-kun e Ryohei irão durante o dia e você, Chrome e Mukuro serão responsáveis pela noite.

- Sábado, não? Meu local será um teatro, então imagino o que terá de interessante para assistir...

- Yamamoto! - O Guardião da Tempestade deu um passo à frente, visivelmente irritado - Não se esqueça de que essa é uma missão muito importante.

- Hahaha eu sei, eu sei - O moreno coçou a nuca - Mas tudo o que teremos de fazer é observar, não? Você vai a um Shopping Center Gokudera, tente se divertir pelo menos.

- Seu maldito! O que você acha que uma missão significa!

Tsuna ficou de pé a tempo de segurar seu braço direito, que já havia retirado duas dinamites de dentro de seus bolsos e parecia ávido em usá-las contra Yamamoto. O moreno por sua vez afastou-se um pouco, rindo e desculpando-se, pedindo para o homem de cabelos prateados guardar seus "fogos de artifício". O clima entre seus Guardiões melhorou muito, o que surpreendeu o jovem Décimo Vongola. Depois da manhã que encontrou Yamamoto dormindo em seu escritório, seus dois melhores amigos não pareciam se evitar como antes. As brigas desnecessárias retornaram, assim como a arrogância de Gokudera e os comentários simples e inocentes do Guardião da Chuva. Superficialmente era como se nada tivesse mudado.

A missão que seria realizada no fim de semana fora cuidadosamente preparada por Tsuna com o auxilio de Reborn, Gokudera e Enma. Este último prontificou-se a ajudar no que fosse preciso, e assim como Dino, ofereceu ajuda se necessário. O relacionamento entre os Vongola e os Shimon não era o mesmo de sete anos atrás. Foi preciso algum tempo, mas os dois Chefes acabaram retomando a amizade, provavelmente por serem tão parecidos. Mesmo residindo na Itália, Enma mantinha contato constante com o Décimo, e até mesmo ofereceu alguns de seus amigos para ajudar na busca. Não havia nenhuma certeza, mas de acordo com os boatos, algumas gangues locais andavam se encontrando em certas partes da cidade e elas poderiam ou não ter relação com o rumor principal. Hibari foi responsável direto pelo relatório, e se Tsuna não tivesse implorado, seu Guardião da Nuvem teria ido pessoalmente aos locais e literalmente mordido todo mundo até a morte.

Foi preciso muita conversa e pedidos para que o moreno permitisse que o Décimo fizesse as coisas do seu jeito. Em contrapartida Hibari avisou que se a missão falhasse, ele continuaria com seu plano sozinho, e que ainda retornaria e morderia Tsuna até a morte por tê-lo feito perder tempo.  
O fim de semana seria importante, não somente na busca por informações, mas porque o homem de cabelos castanhos sentia que seu próprio pescoço estava em jogo.

**x**

A semana passou rápida e sem problemas além dos habituais. O trabalho estava em dia e não havia nada além da missão naquele fim de semana para Gokudera.  
O Guardião da Tempestade olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho antes de deixar seu apartamento, soltando um longo suspiro. O céu estava incrivelmente azul e o tempo abafado o fez ajeitar melhor os óculos escuros em seu rosto. O terno e a gravata deram lugar a roupas casuais de verão. Seu trabalho envolvia apenas passar uma tranquila manhã em um Shopping Center, então ele deveria se portar como uma pessoa comum. Entretanto, havia pequenas dinamites nos bolsos de sua calça e camisa.  
Gokudera jamais sairia de casa desarmado.

Ryohei estava esperando quando o homem de cabelos prateados chegou ao parque Namimori. Recebendo um sonoro e animado "bom dia ao extremo", o Guardião da Tempestade repassou os pontos importantes. Os dois rapazes se despediram e cada um seguiu para sua respectiva missão. O local que o Guardião do Sol ficara designado a vigiar seria uma pequena feira esportiva realizada anualmente.  
Gokudera não pôde evitar pensar que o idiota provavelmente iria mais se divertir do que realizar seu trabalho.

Durante as primeiras horas que permaneceu no Shopping, o braço direito do Décimo Vongola não viu ou ouviu nada relacionado á Máfia. Seus olhos e ouvidos estavam atentos, mas nada de surpreendente aconteceu e que pudesse ser relatado. Pessoas iam e vinham. Sorrisos, gargalhadas, mãos dadas... A última vez que ele esteve naquele lugar foi há meses atrás. Ele e Yamamoto combinaram que comprariam os presentes ao mesmo tempo, assim não correriam o risco de gastarem dinheiro em coisas que não fosse do gosto do outro. Aquela tática na verdade foi uma maneira que o homem de cabelos prateados encontrou de driblar o medo. Durante os anos que permaneceram juntos, o moreno sempre acertava em cheio no presente, mas ele mesmo ficava receoso em comprar algo que não agradasse.

O ápice dos pensamentos nostálgicos do Guardião da Tempestade aconteceu ao passar em frente a uma loja de casacos. Foi exatamente naquele lugar que ele comprara um longo e belo sobretudo para Yamamoto. O presente foi _semi_-utilizado na noite de Natal e foi uma excelente aquisição. Por causa de sua altura, o moreno se sobressaia com a peça de roupa, deixando-o ainda mais charmoso. A única parte triste, e também responsável por puxar Gokudera de volta à realidade, foi que dois dias após o Natal ambos tiveram a terrível briga. Naquela noite o Guardião da Chuva havia chegado ao apartamento com o mesmo sobretudo.

Os pensamentos do braço direito do Décimo foram interrompidos pelo barulho de seu estomago. A manhã havia passado, e seu corpo parecia lembrá-lo de que era hora de procurar algo comestível.  
A praça de alimentação estava cheia no horário do almoço, mas Gokudera aproveitou a oportunidade para permanecer mais algum tempo no local. Após escolher o restaurante, o homem de cabelos prateados sentou-se e degustou sua comida com prazer. Há algum tempo ele não comia fora.

Alimentado e sem nenhum motivo para continuar ali, o Guardião da Tempestade saiu do Shopping, correndo as mãos para dentro dos bolsos e pegando um de seus cigarros. Seus olhos encararam o céu azul com desânimo ao ganhar a rua, imaginando a caminhada que teria de fazer até o estacionamento.

- C-Com licença...

Gokudera virou o rosto na direção da voz, olhando curioso para seu interlocutor.  
A jovem mulher o olhou com um sorriso, mas desculpou-se em seguida por incomodá-lo tão de repente.

- Você é Gokudera Hayato, né?

O Guardião da Tempestade ficou sério, levando as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da calça.  
Uma pessoa estranha o reconhecia no meio de uma missão? Aquilo _definitivamente_ era uma cilada.

- Quem é você? - O homem de cabelos prateados perguntou rudemente, olhando ao seu redor. Ela provavelmente não estava sozinha.

- A-Akemi Keiko - A mulher fez várias reverências, visivelmente nervosa com aquela abordagem - D-Desculpe por interrompê-lo, mas eu não tinha certeza de que era você e então me aproximei, desculpe-me, por favor.

- De onde você me conhece? - Gokudera parecia cada vez mais nervoso.

- V-Você é amigo do Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, não?

- Você! - O braço direito do Décimo deu um passo à frente, segurando um dos pulsos da mulher. Seus óculos escuros estavam no bolso da camisa, então ele poderia olhar diretamente nos olhos da moça - Como você conhece o Jyuudaime? Diga para quem trabalha, eu estou avisando! Não vou facilitar por você ser uma mulher.

- J-Jyuudaime? T-Trabalho? - Os olhos da mulher estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela tremia nos braços de Gokudera - E Eu trabalho na B-Biblioteca. S-Sou amiga de Universidade da Kyoko-chan. N-Nós nos vimos no dia do jogo.

- ... Eh!

O homem de cabelos prateados juntou as sobrancelhas, tentando digerir o que acabara de ouvir.  
O silêncio entre eles serviu apenas para que ele percebesse que seu show particular atraia um número grande de pessoas que olhavam a cena com curiosidade. Uma espécie de burburinho espalhou-s pelos expectadores, e Gokudera não pôde evitar ouvir certos comentários.  
_"Que horrível!", "Que homem bruto! Gritar assim como uma moça tão bonita", "Ele é o pior, os homens de hoje em dia..."_

As mãos do Guardião da Tempestade soltaram a mulher e ele desculpou-se em voz baixa, sentindo o rosto corar pelo excesso de atenção. Aquilo era uma missão, e a regra número um seria não chamar atenção em hipótese alguma.

Suspirando fundo, Gokudera pediu desculpas mentalmente ao Jyuudaime por ser um braço direito despreparado e desmerecedor de sua confiança.

A mulher era quem dizia ser, e foi preciso apenas ouvi-la por cinco minutos para que o homem de cabelos prateados tivesse certeza de que cometera um enorme engano ao desconfiar que ela era uma mafiosa. Akemi Keiko era amiga de Kyoko, e mesmo não se recordando, era uma das pessoas que participou do jogo de baseball há algumas semanas.  
Gokudera a arrastou para seu carro e os dois seguiram até uma sorveteria no centro comercial. Gentileza não era seu forte, mas ele precisava se redimir por tê-la tratado daquela forma. Afinal de contas ela era amiga da namorada de seu precioso Jyuudaime.

- Obrigada por me convidar - Keiko sorriu ao terminar seu sorvete - Estava delicioso.

O homem de cabelos prateados apenas meneou a cabeça. Ele não se recordava dela, apenas da garota que supostamente estava saindo com Yamamoto.  
Aquele pensamento o deixou sério. Seus olhos fitaram sua companhia e por um momento ele vacilou. Seria tão simples... Abrir a boca e simplesmente perguntar.

- Nee, Gokudera-san...

- Não utilize o "san", faz com que eu pareça mais velho - Gokudera brincava com o canudo do suco em seus lábios, batendo os pés no chão.

- Gokudera-kun...?

- Muito intimo!

O Guardião da Tempestade ralhou com Keiko, dizendo várias vezes para que ela o chamasse apenas de "Gokudera" sem nenhum dos honoríficos. A garota começou a rir na metade do ataque do rapaz, limpando o canto dos olhos ao vê-lo calar-se em seguida.

- Você é engraçado, Gokudera.

- Não, não sou.

O braço direito do Décimo ficou de pé. Ele já havia pagado o sorvete e o suco, então não haveria mais nada que o prendesse a garota. Desculpando-se mais uma vez pelo mal entendido, o homem de cabelos prateados avisou que iria embora, apenas para ver Keiko ficar de pé e dizer que o acompanharia até o lado de fora.  
Os dois deixaram a sorveteria lado a lado, e pararam ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto eles saiam, outras duas pessoas entravam.

- Keiko-chan!

O Guardião da Tempestade não soube dizer se aquela foi uma grande ironia do destino, ou porque os deuses decidiram que ele teria a pior sorte do mundo naquele ano. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, seus olhos sem nenhum tipo de movimento, e tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi menear a cabeça por pura educação enquanto era cumprimentado.  
Era impossível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Namimori não era uma cidade tão pequena a ponto de encontros como aquele serem prováveis.  
Por que, honestamente falando, quais as chances que Gokudera tinha de encontrar Yamamoto e sua namorada justo naquele dia?

O moreno pareceu visivelmente desconfortável com o encontro. Ao contrário do rapaz de cabelos prateados, o Guardião da Chuva não escondeu a surpresa, e seus olhos dançavam de Keiko para Gokudera. As duas garotas estavam em um canto afastado, soltando gritinhos e compartilhando algum tipo de confidência, mas que claramente dizia respeito aos dois rapazes, já que seus olhares eram direcionados a eles durante todo o tempo.  
O braço direito do Décimo acendeu um cigarro e começou a andar na direção oposta, sentindo que seu trabalho estava feito.

- G-Gokudera! - Yamamoto estava ao seu lado poucos passos depois. - Para onde você vai?

- Para casa - Gokudera respondeu sem parar de andar. Para onde mais ele iria?

- Você vai deixá-_la_ aqui? Isso é rude, Gokudera.

- Hã? - O Guardião da Tempestade parou de andar, virando o rosto e encarando as duas garotas que haviam parado de conversar e o olhavam com olhos cheios de expectativas. Por alguns segundos ele não se moveu, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando a realização finalmente clareou suas ideias, o homem de cabelos prateados juntou as sobrancelhas e revirou os olhos - Não é o que você está pensando. Eu apenas fiz companhia por puro profissionalismo. Fui rude e ac-

As palavras morreram em seus lábios e a continuação não passou de um olhar frio na direção do moreno.  
Sem perceber Gokudera começou a se explicar, como se devesse algum tipo de justificativa para Yamamoto. Aquela situação o deixou realmente irritado. Primeiro ele havia perdido preciosos minutos de seu tempo se desculpando com alguém que ele nem ao menos se importava. Segundo, encontrado o idiota ao lado da namorada, e terceiro, a explicação que começara serviu apenas para recolocar a expressão séria no rosto do moreno. Após a conversa no escritório do Décimo, aqueles olhos não voltaram a brilhar dessa forma até aquele momento.

- Não esqueça sua missão. Se desapontar o Jyuudaime eu não vou perdoá-lo.

Gokudera deu uma tragada no cigarro e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, voltando a andar. Seu carro estava há dois quarteirões dali, e ele só se sentiu realmente aliviado ao fechar a porta e deixar suas costas escorregarem pelo banco macio.  
Era engraçado o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Por anos ele ouviu incontáveis vezes as declarações de Yamamoto, e por incontáveis vezes ele as desdenhou ou as ignorou. Ouvir "eu te amo" ou "Você é a minha pessoa especial" soavam quase como um "Bom dia" ou "Cuide-se". A convivência, as conversas e a rotina o mimaram e o fizeram se acostumar com um futuro que sempre pareceu certo, como se até o seu último dia de vida as coisas continuariam as mesmas.

Encarando as mãos sobre o volante, Gokudera não pôde evitar pensar no que faria dali em diante. Os bares e a vida noturna não eram mais uma opção, ele havia tido o suficiente da última vez. Então o que restaria? Talvez o idiota estivesse com a razão. Talvez fosse hora do Guardião da Tempestade seguir seu exemplo. Uma boa mulher poderia se transformar em uma boa esposa.  
Balançando a cabeça e dando partida no carro, o homem de cabelos prateados decidiu dar uma chance àquele tipo de pensamento. Ele não poderia passar o resto da vida estagnado em um mesmo ponto.

**x**

Gokudera cochilou por boa parte da tarde. A missão o deixou tenso, e mesmo não sendo um recluso como _certo_ Guardião da Nuvem, ele não era muito fã de lugares cheios e badalados. Seu sofá naquela tarde foi seu abrigo, e ele teria dormido por mais algumas horas se o barulho de seu celular não o tivesse acordado.  
Esticando as mãos até a mesinha ao lado de um dos braços do sofá, o homem de cabelos prateados pegou o aparelho e o levou até o ouvido, atendendo junto com um bocejo.

- Gokudera? - A voz soou longe.

- O que? - Outro bocejo. Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade se abriam e se fechavam devagar, ainda sonolentos.

- Você estava dormindo? Sinto muito.

- Yamamoto, o que você quer? - Não foi preciso muito para que Gokudera identificasse de quem era a voz. Assim que ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado ele soube. - Ou melhor, por que está me ligando? E a sua missão?

- Eu estou saindo de casa agora - O moreno riu do outro lado da linha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N-Não... Nada - A hesitação do Guardião da Chuva fez o braço direito do Décimo sentar-se no sofá, despertando por completo. Definitivamente algo havia acontecido - E-Eu só queria saber o que você vai fazer na segunda.

- Hã? - Gokudera coçou a cabeça - Trabalhar, o que mais eu faria? É minha função estar ao lado do Jyuudaime em todos os momentos.

- Mas Tsuna lhe deu o dia de folga, achei que faria algo diferente.

- O dia de folga? - Aquilo era novo para ele. Até onde sabia a segunda era apenas mais uma segunda-feira. - Não estou sabendo de nada. De qualquer forma irei trabalhar e não sei do que você está falando.

A voz de Yamamoto calou-se por um momento. Quando retornou, a impressão que o rapaz de cabelos prateados teve foi que o moreno estava com o telefone muito próximo aos lábios.

- Você se esqueceu do próprio aniversário, Gokudera?

O Guardião da Tempestade arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Setembro havia chegado e ele nem se quer notou a troca de mês. Seu aniversário seria em dois dias e a data passaria completamente despercebida se Yamamoto não o tivesse mencionado. E sim, Gokudera não precisou ser lembrado por Tsuna de que estaria livre do trabalho. Todos os anos o Décimo liberava seus Guardiões nas datas especiais.

O homem de cabelos prateados encostou a nuca no alto do sofá, encarando o teto. O celular ainda estava em seu ouvido, mas um estranho e confortável sentimento o fez quase sorrir. Ele esquecera como era incrivelmente agradável ouvir a voz do moreno pelo telefone, ainda mais sobre aquele assunto. Durante os anos que passaram juntos, era do Guardião da Chuva as ideias e incentivos para que eles comemorassem os aniversários. Jantares e passeios que sempre terminavam com horas ardentes no quarto. Não havia melhor maneira de passar o aniversário.  
E mesmo sabendo disso, se Gokudera fizesse o mínimo de esforço para recordar-se, lembraria que naquele ano ele nem se quer ligou para Yamamoto quando foi a vez do moreno comemorar. O quão egoísta ele havia sido nesses meses era impossível de descrever.

- Hey, Yamamoto - O Guardião da Tempestade moveu os lábios devagar - Por que você perguntou o que eu faria na segunda?

Gokudera sabia a resposta.  
Seu coração batia forte e rápido em seu peito. Era covarde. Era infantil. Era completamente ridículo.  
Mas ele precisava ouvir. Ele precisava de uma migalha de esperança.  
Yamamoto demorou alguns segundos para responder, e quanto finalmente falou, sua voz soou séria.

- Eu estava pensando, claro, se você não tiver companhia, que poderíamos fazer alguma coisa. Um almoço, um passeio, um jantar... Você escolhe, é seu aniversário.

O Guardião da Tempestade sorriu.

- Eu sei que o Jyuudaime me deu o dia de folga, mas a situação está séria e eu não conseguiria ficar em casa enquanto sei o quão preocupado ele está. Irei trabalhar, mas depois vou jantar na sua casa. Avise seu pai... E você paga - Gokudera cobriu o rosto corado com o braço livre, sentindo-se completamente idiota.

- M-Mesmo? - A animação do outro lado da linha era contagiante. O sorriso do moreno fez até mesmo o Guardião da Tempestade sorrir. - E-Então está combinado. Eu estarei no escritório também e poderemos ir juntos para casa. Meu pai ficará muito feliz em vê-lo, _Hayato_, você não faz ideia. Bem, eu preciso ir agora ou vou me atrasar para a missão hahaha

- Você! - O homem de cabelos prateados quase gritou ao ouvir aquela parte - Não ouse atrapalhar a missão do Jyuudaime ou eu vou explodi-lo, Yamamoto!

- Hahaha por isso eu disse que já vou desligar. Boa Noite.

- Boa noite, tome cuidado.

- Eu irei.

O telefone não foi desligado naquele instante. Gokudera esperou alguns segundos para que o outro lado desligasse primeiro, mas tudo o que ouviu foi o silêncio além de uma leve respiração.  
Quando seus dedos finalmente fecharam o celular, o Guardião da Tempestade suspirou e voltou a se deitar, sentindo o rosto queimar de tão vermelho. Sua resolução parecia ainda mais firme, e aquele telefonema serviu como incentivo.  
Ao retornar para casa durante o começo da tarde, o braço direito do Décimo pensou bastante no assunto "namorada". Diversas mulheres passaram pela sua cabeça, mas quanto mais pensava, mais desmotivado e incerto ele se sentia. Ele não sabia como deveria começar, nem onde deveria ir para conhecê-las, muito menos como tratá-las em um relacionamento.

Seguindo para o quarto e procurando uma troca de roupas limpas, Gokudera se deparou com seu guarda-roupa. As roupas que pertenciam ao Guardião da Chuva estavam no mesmo lugar. Sua limpeza pessoal começara, mas ele não conseguiu se desfazer das coisas que pertenciam ao moreno. E foi ali, diante daquele guarda-roupa dividido que o homem de cabelos prateados tomou sua decisão.  
Ele não precisava de uma namorada. Ele não queria uma esposa. Só havia uma pessoa capaz de fazê-lo feliz, e mesmo sabendo que suas chances foram terrivelmente desperdiçadas, Gokudera tentaria novamente. Ele não forçaria situações, ele não se insinuaria, ele não faria nada que não fosse de sua personalidade. Porém, se existisse a mínima chance de Yamamoto ainda sentir algo por ele. Se o moreno ainda o quisesse pelo menos um pouco, então o Guardião da Tempestade não perderia a oportunidade.

Deitado em seu sofá, Gokudera ainda podia ouvir seu nome ser dito por Yamamoto, ciente de que o idiota provavelmente não reparou que o havia chamado daquela forma.

_Continua..._


	9. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08 **

A missão no fim de semana não obteve nenhuma informação relevante. Nenhum dos Guardiões viu ou ouviu nada diferente, e com exceção do relatório de Chrome - este feito por Mukuro, que achou incrivelmente divertido escrever meia dúzia de palavras e preencher o restante das páginas com ameaças contra Tsuna - não houve nada que merecesse algum tipo de atenção ou segundo pensamento.  
A falta de pistas só aumentou a desconfiança de Reborn, que pela primeira vez em anos foi escoltar Dino pessoalmente até o aeroporto. O pequeno Arcobaleno mencionou somente com o Décimo Vongola sobre suas suspeitas, dizendo que por mais forte que o Chefe dos Cavallone fosse, havia uma parte do louro que sempre estaria vulnerável.

Tsuna em especial estava bastante nervoso naquela segunda-feira. Seus inimigos na maioria das vezes o encaravam de frente, permitindo que ele tivesse a oportunidade de defender-se no mesmo instante. Porém, dessa vez seus amigos também eram alvos, e imaginar o que poderia acontecer a Dino, Enma e até mesmo Xanxus o deixava preocupado.  
A tensão não passou despercebida pelo fiel braço direito do Décimo. Gokudera sabia que tinha sido uma ótima ideia ter ido trabalhar naquele dia, e durante as horas que permaneceu no escritório, seu tempo foi gasto tentando acalmar Tsuna e distraí-lo com alguma outra coisa. Seus próprios problemas pareceram irrelevantes, e o homem de cabelos prateados só se deu conta do que o esperava quando duas batidas na porta de sua sala o lembraram do jantar marcado com Yamamoto.

- Pronto?

O Guardião da Chuva entrou com metade do corpo dentro da sala.  
Gokudera estava de costas, mas nem foi preciso se virar para perceber que o moreno estava de bom humor. Eles se encontraram algumas vezes durante a tarde, e em todos esses momentos Yamamoto manteve o sorriso nos lábios e o humor elevado. Esses pequenos detalhes deixavam o braço direito do Décimo levemente incomodado, pois ele não poderia compartilhar sua atenção com outra pessoa além de Tsuna naquele instante. Entretanto, o Jyuudaime havia ido embora com Reborn, e não havia mais nenhuma pessoa tão merecedora da atenção de Gokudera do que Yamamoto.

- Soube que Tsuna lhe deu alguma coisa brilhante relacionada aos seus fogos de artifício - O Guardião da Chuva entrou na sala, olhando ao redor.

Gokudera revirou os olhos. O Décimo o havia presenteado com uma caixa contendo pólvora importada do Egito. Por anos ele tentou encontrar esse produto, mas suas buscas não conseguiram nada. Somente alguém como o Jyuudaime para obter um material de tão alto nível.

- Sim, o melhor presente do mundo - O Guardião da Tempestade olhou com carinho a caixa embaixo de sua estante - Eu só preciso arrumar esses papéis e podemos ir.

- Sem pressa. O restaurante ficará aberto até mais tarde - O moreno tinha as mãos nos bolsos e olhava a sala com curiosidade - Nee, Gokudera, você notou algo diferente enquanto esteve na Itália? Quero dizer, em relação à situação atual? Porque há anos eu não via o Tsuna tão preocupado.

- Não, nada. O rumor começou quando já tínhamos a volta marcada, e ouvimos muitos boatos então não demos importância - Gokudera parou de arrumar os papéis em sua mesa, suspirando - Eu vou esperar mais alguns dias, e se a situação não mudar, vou sugerir que o Jyuudaime passe alguns dias na Itália. Ele não consegue se concentrar enquanto pensa nos amigos que moram no Ocidente. Mesmo sabendo que nada mudaria se estivesse lá, pelo menos ele teria um pouco de paz de espírito.

- Você fará companhia se ele for? - Yamamoto parou ao lado de uma das poltronas, mexendo com o tecido que a revestia. Seu sorriso havia desaparecido e seus olhos não ousavam encarar sua companhia.

- Sim.

Gokudera fechou a gaveta e levantou-se. O Guardião da Chuva virou-se e sorriu.  
Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada relacionado ao trabalho enquanto deixavam a sala, e conseqüentemente o prédio. O carro do braço direito do Décimo foi o escolhido, já que o restaurante ficava embaixo da casa de Yamamoto.

O caminho foi feito de maneira um pouco embaraçosa. A conversa no escritório parecia ter acertado um ponto que ambos tentavam esquecer, mas o inicio de uma simples e discreta conversa partiu do Guardião da Tempestade. Ter o moreno ao seu lado no carro era extremamente nostálgico, e enquanto dirigia e respondia, Gokudera lembrava-se das noites que sonhou com os passeios que haviam feito e as conversas que haviam compartilhado.  
A naturalidade que os anos construíram não havia desaparecido, e não houve momento mais reconfortante naquele dia do que entrar no restaurante dos Yamamoto e ser saudado com animação por Tsuyoshi.

O pai do moreno e os ajudantes os receberam com o jantar praticamente pronto. Havia algumas mesas cheias, mas o Guardião da Chuva reservara uma afastada da entrada, onde eles poderiam comer sem serem perturbados.  
Enquanto aguardava, Gokudera encarou por alguns segundos o pequeno copo de sake que estava sendo servido, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado. Yamamoto olhava na outra direção, mas o rosto corado demonstrava que ele também se lembrava _daquela_ noite.

O jantar foi exatamente como o Guardião da Tempestade lembrava. A comida possuía o mesmo gosto. Tsuyoshi continuava sendo o melhor cozinheiro em sua opinião e Yamamoto nunca percebia quando seus sashimi eram roubados. Os assuntos entre os dois variavam entre algumas lembranças do tempo de Colégio, momentos embaraçantes de Tsuna e afins.  
Quando Kyoko foi citada, o homem de cabelos prateados segurou seu copo de sake, virando o conteúdo de uma vez. Ele sabia que tocar naquele assunto seria extremamente arriscado, mas ignorar aquele tipo de tópico seria o mesmo que agir como um adolescente.

- Sua namorada... Ela é bonita.

O comentário saiu baixo e sem nenhum tipo de segunda intenção além de realmente citar a beleza física da garota. Porém, foi como se o moreno tivesse ouvido uma notícia trágica ou algum comentário extremamente ofensivo.  
O hashi que segurava um pedaço de salmão parou na metade do caminho entre o prato e sua boca. Seus olhos negros encararam Gokudera no mesmo instante, sérios e insultados. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e no mesmo instante o Guardião da Tempestade se arrependeu de ter dito aquelas palavras.

- Ela não é minha namorada.

Yamamoto respondeu e comeu o pedaço de salmão.  
O braço direito do Décimo abaixou os olhos verdes e continuou a comer, achando impossível abrir sua boca o restante da noite para qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse degustar o jantar. Ele sentia os olhos do Guardião da Chuva em cima dele, quase o perfurando.

- Eu disse que ela _não_ é minha namorada.

- Eu ouvi - O Guardião da Tempestade olhou para o lado, mas percebeu que seria rude não responder. A culpa havia sido dele pela total falta de discrição e tato. - Não é da minha conta de qualquer forma, eu apenas comentei por comentar.

O clima durante o resto do jantar foi de ruim a péssimo, como se uma nuvem negra estivesse em cima dos dois rapazes. Os pratos e copos tornaram-se vazios, e soltando um longo suspiro, Gokudera agradeceu pela comida. Ele se sentia completamente satisfeito, e com aquele tipo de ambiente, não haveria motivos para continuar ali.

- Eu já vou. Agradecerei seu pai, obrigado pelo jantar.

O Guardião da Chuva meneou a cabeça e levantou-se, acompanhando o homem de cabelos prateados. O braço direito do Décimo agradeceu à Tsuyoshi e seus ajudantes o delicioso jantar, e mesmo achando que não aconteceria, o moreno o acompanhou até a calçada.

Gokudera caminhou sem pressa até seu carro. Seus olhos não se viraram uma única vez, e somente ao contornar a primeira esquina foi que ele olhou pelo retrovisor, tendo certeza de que não veria mais nenhum vestígio de Yamamoto.  
Ele não recebeu parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Ele não recebeu nenhum presente cheio de sentimentos. Ele não recebeu se quer um boa noite.  
Parando o carro em um dos lados da rua, o Guardião da Tempestade apoiou a testa no volante e respirou fundo. Não seria fácil. Tentar se aproximar do moreno novamente seria provavelmente a _missão_ mais difícil que ele realizaria.

**x**

O homem de cabelos prateados não seguiu direto para casa. O apartamento vazio não lhe parecia nem um pouco convidativo, e por alguns minutos tudo o que ele fez foi andar em círculos pela cidade até escolher um lugar sossegado para passar algum tempo. E o mais incrível foi que não havia local mais tranquilo do que o Templo Namimori.

O carro foi estacionado em silêncio e embaixo da grande escadaria. Os olhos verdes do braço direito do Décimo olharam ao redor por várias vezes, e enquanto subia as escadas, suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos, prontas para atacarem caso ele fosse _atacado_.  
O topo da escadaria chegou e até aquele momento não havia sinal de que o _dono_ do lugar notou que tinha companhia. A casa do templo ficava afastada, então pelo menos por uma hora o Guardião da Tempestade poderia ficar ali sem ser incomodado. Escolhendo um dos bancos de madeira espalhados, o homem de cabelos prateados sentou-se e acendeu um cigarro, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Sua mente estava cheia e seu coração parecia pesado. Era difícil acreditar que aquele era seu vigésimo segundo aniversário, e que ele estava naquela cidade à apenas oito anos. A sensação que Gokudera sempre teve foi de que com exceção de algumas lembranças - basicamente todas as que envolviam sua mãe - sua vida somente aconteceu quando ele chegou a Namimori. Todas as pequenas e grandes coisas que lhe aconteceram foram graças àquela cidade, e mesmo tendo esse conhecimento, naqueles momentos o Guardião da Tempestade gostaria de ter uma terceira opção para onde pudesse fugir. Por anos seu local favorito foram os braços de Yamamoto. Ali ele poderia ser ele mesmo, sem se preocupar com represálias e tendo a certeza de que por mais difícil que fosse a situação ele sempre teria seu porto-seguro o esperando.

Entretanto, enquanto observava o céu estrelado, o homem de cabelos prateados não sabia mais para onde fugir. Se a chuva não pudesse mais ser o refúgio da tempestade, então quem mais seria?

- Você tem coragem de invadir a _minha_ propriedade a essa hora da noite como um meliante, Gokudera Hayato.

O Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos devagar e suspirou.  
Há quantos minutos ele estava ali? Vinte? E por Deus, ainda não eram nove da noite, como alguém poderia chamar isso de "essa hora da noite"?

- Eu já estava de saída - Gokudera ficou de pé, encarando Hibari de frente. O Guardião da Nuvem tinha seu habitual par de tonfas, e se não fosse a pele extremamente pálida ele teria passado despercebido por causa do kimono negro. - E não acho que a sua propriedade inclua esse banco.

- Minha propriedade tem o tamanho que eu queira que ela tenha - O moreno não tinha expressão alguma. Raiva, irritação, rancor? Nada. Era como se Hibari não sentisse coisa algum em nenhum momento.

O homem de cabelos prateados apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que carregava no bolso e resolveu não discutir. Sempre que caia nas provocações do Guardião da Nuvem ele se sentia discutindo com uma criança. Porém, após dar o terceiro passo na direção das escadas, Gokudera virou-se.

- Sobre a situação atual, você descobriu alguma coisa, Hibari?

- Todas as informações estavam no relatório, acredito que você tenha lido.

A veia na testa do braço direito do Décimo começou a tornar-se visível.

- Você tem entrado em contato com o Haneuma? O Jyuudaime estava preocupado com ele essa manhã. - Ao contrário das respostas anteriores, dessa vez Hibari se deu ao trabalho de virar metade de seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, e Gokudera teve certeza de que atingira um ponto que não deveria. - Ele é seu Tutor afinal de contas.

- Tutor? - A voz do moreno soou levemente irônica - Apenas aqueles que tem algo à ensinar recebem esse nome. _Aquele_ italiano não me ensinou nada. Vocês herbívoros possuem o péssimo hábito de se importarem uns com os outros.

- Certo...

O Guardião da Tempestade apertou o maxilar, sentindo-se estranhamente irritado com aquele comentário. Ele mesmo não era fã de Dino e nos anos em que conviveram juntos, muito pouco ele sabia sobre como o louro agia fora de seu cargo como Chefe de uma das mais importantes Famílias italianas. Porém, o homem de cabelos prateados lembrava bem da expressão que viu em seu rosto quando os dois estavam juntos naquele bar. Além do fato de que Dino lembrava-o vagamente de Yamamoto. Talvez fosse a personalidade ou o sorriso sempre presente no rosto. Talvez fosse a maneira como os dois pareciam não levar quase nada a sério ou a calma e tranquilidade que transmitiam.  
O motivo em si não importava, pois quando o braço direito do Décimo virou e abriu a boca para dizer as próximas palavras, ele já tinha consciência de que estava pedindo por uma surra.

- Você está certo, e acredito que Reborn deveria ter enviado o Haneuma para treinar uma pessoa que desse o valor que ele merece, porque você visivelmente não sabe reconhecer tal coisa - Gokudera sabia que não estava falando sobre o problema entre Dino e Hibari. A similaridade de Yamamoto com o italiano o fez colocar-se no lugar do Guardião da Nuvem e pela primeira vez ele via o quão irritante isso soava.

- Oh, alguém quer ser mordido até a morte esta noite - O moreno apertou os tonfas entre seus dedos e sorriu de canto. O mesmo sorriso que ele tinha quando via uma presa fácil diante de seus olhos.

- Isso não mudará o fato de que você sabe que estou falando a verdade. Continue afastando a única pessoa que aparentemente importa-se com você e prepare-se para perceber que nem mesmo o idiota do Haneuma aguentou esse seu gênio ruim e essa personalidade distorcida.

As dinamites estavam nas mãos do Guardião da Tempestade, mas seus lábios não pareciam dispostos a pararem. Era como se ele estivesse diante de um espelho e que todas as aquelas palavras deveriam ser ditas para ele mesmo.

- Um dia você vai acordar em uma manhã e perceber que passou tempo demais esperando. O telefonema que você deveria ter feito, o pedido de desculpas que deveria ter sido dito, ou simplesmente a mínima noção de que você se importava. Pode não ser hoje, amanhã ou nem neste ano, mas quando essa manhã chegar você vai se odiar como nunca se odiou. Porque ao contrário das outras vezes, não vai existir volta. Nada do que você diga ou faça vai mudar a situação.

O braço direito do Décimo fez uma pausa. A maneira como o homem a sua frente não respondia só demonstrava o quanto suas palavras faziam sentido.

- Eu honestamente não dou a mínima para você, Hibari, mas eu falo isso pelo Haneuma. Talvez você consiga o que sempre quis: ficar e manter-se sozinho para sempre. Eu não o vejo em Namimori ultimamente, talvez ele tenha encontrado _alguém_ para _treinar_ na Itália...

Hibari moveu-se em uma velocidade absurdamente impossível.  
Os olhos do homem de cabelos prateados se arregalaram, e seus braços instintivamente protegeram seu rosto antes que um dos tonfas o atingisse. A força do golpe foi descomunal e fez com que ele sentisse o que acontecia com aqueles que provocavam o moreno. E mesmo protegendo seu rosto, foi impossível para Gokudera não sentir o impacto que o fez voar para trás, batendo as costas em uma das árvores. Seus pés o colaram em pé novamente, a tempo de se esquivar de um segundo ataque, tão potente quanto o primeiro.

Por alguns segundos tudo o que ele fez foi fugir. Não havia muito que fazer quando seu oponente era o homem mais forte de Namimori (com exceção do Jyuudaime, claro). A chance para usar suas dinamites só apareceu quando seus pés quase escorregaram do alto da escada. A explosão serviu como distração e o Guardião da Tempestade desceu a escadaria com passos rápidos, entrando em seu carro e fechando muito bem a porta.

Ele odiava ter de fugir, mas não tinha munição nem disposição para uma luta séria contra Hibari.  
O lado esquerdo de seu rosto latejava por causa do golpe, mas seu coração sentia-se um pouco mais leve. Mesmo usando o Guardião da Nuvem como válvula de escape, ele sentia-se melhor por imaginar que talvez suas palavras chegassem até o frio coração do moreno, e que com isso ele não cometesse o mesmo erro.

**x**

A última parada antes de sua casa foi uma pequena farmácia. Subindo os degraus até seu apartamento, o homem de cabelos prateados passava a língua por dentro da bochecha, sentindo que ganharia um hematoma. De qualquer forma ele comprara um analgésico caso a dor aumentasse durante a noite.  
O último lance de escadas foi suficiente para cansá-lo. A adrenalina que a luta com Hibari lhe causou havia passado, mas outro sentimento fez com que seu coração voltasse a bater em uma velocidade absurda.  
Aparentemente aquela noite estaria cheia de surpresas.

Gokudera caminhou lentamente até seu apartamento. Seus olhos estavam fixos na entrada de sua porta, mais especificamente na pessoa que estivera sentada e que se levantara quando o vira entrar no corredor.  
Aquela cena era extremamente nostálgica. Desde os tempos de Colégio seu visitante o esperava no mesmo lugar, e todas as vezes que tinha aquele tipo de surpresa, o Guardião da Tempestade sentia-se especial. E naquela noite principalmente ele se sentiu feliz.

Yamamoto vestia um simples conjunto esportivo que lhe caia muito melhor que o terno e a gravata. Os dois homens se encararam e o moreno coçou a nuca, visivelmente envergonhado.

- E-Eu vim por- whoa, o que aconteceu com seu rosto?

O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo a frente, tocando a mancha vermelha no rosto do braço direito do Décimo, fazendo-o recuar um passo por causa da dor.  
_Hibari aconteceu._

- Nada que eu não merecesse - O homem de cabelos prateados suspirou. Aquele tipo de resposta vaga só faria com que o idiota se preocupe mais, e pela maneira como Yamamoto olhava, ele já estava preocupado o suficiente - Hibari me enxotou do templo, nada de novo.

- O que você foi fazer lá? - A expressão do moreno suavizou-se levemente.

- Nada, eu estava apenas de passagem. Mas o que _você_ faz aqui?

- Oh, eu vim porque me esqueci de entregar - Yamamoto retirou um pequeno embrulho da jaqueta vermelha. A caixa cabia na palma de sua mão - Feliz Aniversário.

Gokudera sentiu o rosto corar, e foi difícil não estender a mão e segurar a caixa. Seus olhos brilhavam e pela primeira vez naquela noite algo bom havia lhe acontecido.  
Encarando o homem a sua frente, o Guardião da Tempestade abriu a caixa e foi amor a primeira vista. No fundo havia um relógio cuja pulseira era preenchida por pequenas caveiras prateadas.

- Espero que sirva. Eu não sabia que relógios possuíam tamanhos, mas eu posso trocar se não servir.

- O-Obrigado - O homem de cabelos prateados fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

- Não é uma caixa de fogos de artifício egípcia, mas espero que goste.

O braço direito do Décimo sorriu. Se estivesse sozinho provavelmente teria colocado o relógio no mesmo instante e desfilado um pouco com ele para ver como ficaria. Porém, havia coisas mais importantes naquele momento.  
Após entregar o presente, Yamamoto colocou as mãos nos bolsos e não disse mais nada. Gokudera permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, retirando as chaves do bolso e levando uma delas até a porta. O clima era constrangedor, e pela primeira vez ele não sabia como deveria agir.

Convidar o moreno para entrar poderia soar como _outra_ coisa, e isso levaria a _outro_ mal entendido igual ao jantar. Desviando os olhos para o lado, o Guardião da Tempestade agradeceu novamente o presente e desejou um baixo boa noite antes de girar a chave.  
Quando sua mão puxou a porta para fora, a voz de Yamamoto fez todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Eu posso entrar?

Gokudera segurou a maçaneta com mais força.  
Felizmente ele estava de costas ou o Guardião da Chuva teria visto seu rosto tornar-se vermelho.

- Eu acho melhor você ir embora - A resposta soou ainda mais baixa e era completamente oposta aos reais sentimentos do braço direito do Décimo.

- Eu _quero_ entrar - O moreno deu um passo à frente, aproximando o rosto da nuca do homem de cabelos prateados - Eu _quero_ passar o resto desse dia com você, Hayato.

O Guardião da Tempestade apertou o maxilar e deu um passo em direção a entrada do apartamento, deixando a porta aberta.  
Yamamoto entrou e segurou o ombro de Gokudera, fazendo com que ele se virasse. Ambos se encararam com a mesma expressão séria, apesar de terem os rostos corados. Ambos deram um passo à frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Ambos pareciam receosos e temerosos, pois excetuando a terrível noite semanas atrás, aquela era a primeira vez que o Guardião da Chuva entrava no apartamento depois de ter dito que jamais retornaria.

A porta foi fechada, os dois homens ficaram um de frente para o outro, e como um imã que o impulsionasse a se mover, o moreno esticou a mão, tocando a pele pálida do rosto do Guardião da Tempestade. Seu rosto aproximou-se um pouco mais, seus lábios se entreabriram e então tudo ficou escuro.  
Era impossível aproveitar um beijo de verdade com os olhos abertos.

_Continua..._


	10. Capítulo 08,5

_- Eu sei que o capt ficou um pouco longo, mas não consegui torná-lo menor D: _

_- A personagem criada para esse capt é totalmente aleatória. O nome dela foi inspirada em uma personagem do anime A-Channel chamada "Run". As personalidades são completamente opostas._

* * *

**Capítulo 8.5**

Yamamoto abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e seus olhos se fixaram em uma parte em especial enquanto escolhia uma das calças. Teoricamente ele não precisaria retornar de social para casa, mas seria estranho aparecer com uma roupa diferente daquela utilizada quando saiu pela manhã. O restaurante estava com o dobro de clientes por causa da época do ano, então o moreno estava ajudando em seu tempo livre.  
Naquela noite ele auxiliaria o pai a fechar o restaurante, e se não fosse por esse motivo, o Guardião da Chuva jamais deixaria o apartamento de Gokudera após uma tarde tão _proveitosa_.

Aquela noite também seria lembrada não somente pelo trabalho que viria em seguida, mas porque assim que fechou o guarda-roupa, Yamamoto ouviu as palavras que desencadeariam uma série de eventos:

- Eu vou para a Itália no fim da semana.

O moreno não soube dizer por que aquela vez foi diferente.  
Por anos ele ouviu do Guardião da Tempestade aquele tipo de _aviso_. Gokudera não era uma pessoa que pedia permissão, conversava ou esperava saber a opinião de outros sobre suas atitudes. Impulsivo e com uma personalidade difícil, foram precisos meses até que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse entender um pouco do que se passava pela mente da pessoa que ele tanto amava.  
Porém, naquela noite, toda a racionalização e compreensão por parte de Yamamoto voaram pela janela.

Quando deixou o apartamento de Gokudera naquele fim de noite em dezembro, o moreno não foi embora instantaneamente. Parado no corredor do prédio e encarando a porta que acabara de fechar, ele permaneceu por longos e ansiosos minutos. Sua garganta parecia grudada, o ar não entrava ou saia de seus pulmões, e apesar de sentir cada fibra de seu corpo irritada e frustrada, tudo o que Yamamoto realmente queria era entrar e pedir desculpas. _"Eu sinto muito, eu sei que é trabalho"_. _"Não se preocupe, eu estarei esperando"_. _"Hayato, eu..."_

As frases ele conhecia, assim como o efeito que elas teriam. Ele viu o olhar do Guardião da Tempestade. Ele viu a maneira como o braço direito do Décimo hesitou. E ele também viu a maneira impertinente e egoísta com que Gokudera vomitou todas aquelas palavras, sem lhe deixar a chance de fazer a única pergunta que realmente importava: Por quê?  
_Por que você sempre me deixa para trás não importa o quanto eu me esforce para andar ao seu lado?_

Não havia uma resposta simples para aquela pergunta. Na realidade não havia uma resposta.  
E sabendo disso, o Guardião da Chuva fechou os olhos e seguiu pelo corredor decidindo manter sua palavra de não fazer mais parte da vida do homem de cabelos prateados. Era trabalho. Era importante. Era prioridade. Mas não era mais nada para Yamamoto.  
Se Gokudera após todos aqueles anos não havia percebido que ambos não eram somente indivíduos que dividiam a mesma cama, então ele estava esperando demais daquele relacionamento.

O Guardião da Chuva amava Gokudera, provavelmente mais do que a si mesmo, mas ele nunca conseguiu cruzar a fronteira que o braço direito do Décimo criou ao redor de seu coração. Dividir uma cama não era nada se comparada a permissão de poder dar um passo em sua vida pessoal. E infelizmente, Yamamoto sabia que se voltasse para aquele quarto e pedisse desculpas, ele andaria em círculos para o resto de sua vida.

**x**

Antes que o moreno pudesse notar, a estação havia mudado. Do frio e gelado dezembro para a simpática e aquecida primavera. O verão - sua estação preferida - ao contrário dos outros anos não o fez sentir melhor ou pior. Na verdade, ele não sentia absolutamente nada.

Se fosse questionado o que fez durante aquele ano, Yamamoto diria com uma risada tímida que _"Brincou de máfia algumas vezes e treinou baseball com os garotos do bairro nas horas vagas"_. Nada daquilo seria uma mentira. Nada daquilo seria uma total verdade também. Por meses, tudo o que ele fez foi existir. Existir para o trabalho. Existir para os treinos. Existir para as conversas. Existir para basicamente tudo o que antes fazia parte de sua vida.

O Guardião da Tempestade foi para a Itália. Eles não se falaram uma única vez, fosse por telefone, e-mail, carta... Nada. Era como se os dois nunca tivessem se conhecido.  
Os primeiros dias do moreno foram difíceis. A saudade o corroeu em carne viva. Os passeios pela cidade que sempre acabavam na porta do apartamento do homem de cabelos prateados, os locais que ambos frequentavam juntos, as músicas, as conversas e todos os momentos que compartilharam durante aquele tempo pareciam servir apenas para deixá-lo pior.

Os dias transformaram-se em semanas. As semanas se tornaram meses, e ao perceber que Gokudera não se daria nem ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo em seu aniversário, Yamamoto decidiu que era hora de olhar para frente. Ele não tinha nenhum sentimento quanto à data, mas os dois sempre se importaram com aniversários e feriados. Eram os únicos dias que o moreno sabia que poderia ver seu amante um pouco mais a vontade.

A distância não foi totalmente negativa. Quando a tristeza começou a dar lugar ao conformismo, o Guardião da Chuva percebeu que precisaria seguir com sua vida. Permanecer preso a um relacionamento que terminara serviria somente para anular a decisão tomada naquela noite. Partiu dele a iniciativa de ter uma resposta definitiva, então o arrependimento teria de dar lugar a coisas novas e diferentes.

Percebendo que não havia nada além de continuar a viver sozinho, Yamamoto trancou Gokudera em uma parte de seu peito. Ele ouvia as informações que vinham da Itália, sempre procurando saber como o braço direito do Décimo estava, mas sem nenhuma pretensão ou esperança intima.

Nessa mesma época ele começou a aceitar os incansáveis convites de Ryohei. O mês de maio estava quase no fim quando o moreno decidiu se juntar ao Guardião do Sol, Kyoko e algumas outras garotas para uma noite de jantar no restaurante de seu pai. Aquela foi a primeira vez que o moreno divertiu-se genuinamente desde a partida de Gokudera. Ryohei não poupava esforços em alegrar a irmã, que estava visivelmente saudosa de seu precioso "Tsu-kun". Hana e o Guardião do Sol já estavam namorando há algum tempo, mas as garotas que faziam parte do grupo eram novidades para Yamamoto.

As jovens moças frequentavam a mesma Universidade de Kyoko, e uma delas era até mesmo colega de sala da futura Sra. Sawada. Satou Rin era o nome da única garota que não disse uma palavra naquela noite até o momento em que todos se despediram. Seus olhos pousaram na direção do moreno, e se não partisse dele a iniciativa para dar um animado boa noite, ele teria recebido apenas um indiferente olhar.

O Guardião da Chuva não precisou de muito para entender o que chamou sua atenção em Rin. Os encontros com o grupo tornaram-se frequentes e com o tempo Yamamoto pôde conhecê-la melhor. Poucas palavras, frases arrogantes, personalidade difícil e sem muita paciência, a jovem garota parecia uma versão feminina do homem de cabelos prateados.  
Aquela estranha similaridade acabou tornando-se perigosa. Sem perceber, o moreno começou a dar exclusividade a jovem moça, acabando por confundi-la. Os dois tornaram-se amigos, e Rin declarou-se em uma tarde, surpreendendo o Guardião da Chuva totalmente.  
Coincidência ou não, a declaração aconteceu no mesmo dia em que Gokudera retornava da Itália.

Não houve nada. A confissão entrou e saiu por seus ouvidos, e utilizando as mesmas palavras que dissera por tantas vezes no Ensino Médio, o moreno rejeitou a moça. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, o homem de cabelos prateados sempre seria o único diante de seus olhos, e mesmo que Yamamoto eventualmente se envolvesse com outra pessoa, ele não se sentia preparado no momento.  
Rin não chorou ou o chamou de vários nomes mal-educados. A jovem respirou fundo e apenas disse que tentaria novamente. Aquelas palavras surpreenderam o Guardião da Chuva e o fizeram sorrir.  
Talvez aquele não fosse o momento, mas ele não diria que Rin não poderia conquistar uma chance em seu coração algum dia.

**x**

O moreno ficou surpreso por ver Tsuna no dia seguinte.  
Ele sabia do retorno do Décimo, mas não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. A surpresa por aquele encontro só seria maior se Gokudera tivesse aparecido, o que não aconteceu.  
Tsuna conversou animadamente com seu braço esquerdo, e mesmo aparentando visível cansaço, o homem de cabelos castanhos permaneceu um tempo considerável contando todas as novidades, relatos de trabalho e qualquer informação pertinente que pudesse interessar seu amigo. Antes de deixar o escritório, o Décimo Vongola comunicou a Yamamoto a mais importante das informações, ou pelo menos foi a única que o moreno realmente ouviu com extrema atenção:

- Essa semana ficará um pouco abarrotada de trabalho. Dei alguns dias de folga para Gokudera. Ele se dedicou bastante durante esses meses.

As palavras surpreenderam levemente o Guardião da Chuva. Sua resposta foi um sorriso sem graça, e apenas ao ver-se sozinho na sala foi que ele finalmente conseguiu respirar. Havia dois Yamamotos dentro daquele corpo. Um recebeu a notícia com leve tristeza. Ele ansiava em rever o homem de cabelos prateados após todos aqueles meses. Porém, o outro Yamamoto achou que a notícia era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido naquele dia. Ele _não_ queria ver o Guardião da Tempestade, por não saber direito como deveria se comportar.  
Ambos nunca estiveram tanto tempo longe um do outro, e bem, eles não se despediram em bons termos ou com conversas civilizadas.  
O encontro fatídico entre eles aconteceria cedo ou tarde, mas naquele dia o moreno ficou feliz em saber que teria uma semana para se preparar.

O momento que o Guardião da Chuva tanto esperou aconteceu sete dias depois. Chegar mais cedo havia se tornado um hábito durante aqueles meses. Seu tempo livre aumentara, então nada melhor do que adiantar o trabalho nas horas certas.  
Por longos minutos Yamamoto não fez nada além de degustar o café que havia preparado. Seus olhos estavam no conteúdo da xícara, e ele só ergueu a cabeça ao ver a porta da cozinha sendo aberta. Aquele momento ficaria marcado em sua mente, assim como muitos outros momentos que aconteceram posteriormente. Gokudera adentrou a cozinha com passos largos e firmes. O homem de cabelos prateados não o viu sentado à mesa, andando na direção da pia.

O moreno sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até que o Guardião da Tempestade se virasse. O braço direito do Décimo era extremamente distraído durante as manhãs, e aquela atitude só provou que certas coisas jamais mudariam.  
O Guardião da Tempestade serviu-se de café e passou alguns minutos sem se mover. Yamamoto sorriu de canto, admirando as costas do homem parado próximo a pia. Ele não tinha consciência de que estava sorrindo e teria se repreendido se notasse tal coisa. O moreno não se esquecera do que aconteceu meses atrás. A briga e a ferida em seu peito ainda estavam lá, mas era impossível manter-se impassível quando a pessoa que ele mais amava na vida estava tão próxima... Tão perto... Tão ao alcance de suas mãos.

O braço direito do Décimo deu um último gole no café, lavando a xícara em seguida. O Guardião da Chuva sentiu quando seu coração bateu mais rápido, antecipando o encontro que não demoraria a acontecer. Gokudera teria de se virar. Ele teria de dar meia volta para sair da cozinha, e na posição em que o moreno estava, seria impossível não vê-lo.  
A reação do homem de cabelos prateados levou novamente o meio sorriso para os lábios de Yamamoto. Grandes olhos verdes o encararam com uma mistura de assombro e surpresa. Era aquele o tipo de resposta que ele tanto queria. Não havia desdém, arrogância ou orgulho.

Naquele momento o moreno soube que o homem diante dos seus olhos não era o mesmo que o tratou de maneira tão fria meses atrás, fosse isso algo positivo ou não. Levantando-se e segurando a xícara vazia em uma de suas mãos, o Guardião da Chuva entreabriu os lábios. Seu coração batia mais rápido, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez na vida que ambos conversavam. O mesmo nervosismo e curiosidade corriam em suas veias em um estranho e prazeroso déjà vu.

- Olá, Hayato.

**x**

Yamamoto não poderia dizer que o retorno de Gokudera foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu, ou seja, pura felicidade e alegria. A primeira impressão continuou firme em sua mente durante todo aquele primeiro dia, tornando-se ainda mais forte quando o homem de cabelos prateados declinou o convite de Tsuna para que todos os Guardiões comemorassem juntos em um almoço no centro comercial.  
Era possível contar nos dedos as vezes em que o Guardião da Tempestade recusou os convites feitos por seu Chefe, e aquele foi um sinal claro de que não importasse o quão surpreso ele estivesse, o homem de cabelos prateados não tinha intenção alguma de ter qualquer tipo de contato extra com o moreno.

Não foi fácil para o Yamamoto engolir a vontade de se aproximar naquele mesmo dia. Havia algo dentro dele que o impulsionava a questionar o motivo da recusa, mesmo sabendo que aquele tipo de atitude era completamente ridícula e sem propósito. Gokudera não lhe devia explicações. Teoricamente os dois não tinham mais nada, e era impossível esquecer que aquela ideia partiu dele mesmo. Também não era necessário dizer o quanto ele se arrependia de ter dito aquelas palavras naquela noite, e a maneira como elas o perseguiram como uma sombra durante todo o tempo.

No final das contas, o braço direito do Décimo não compareceu ao almoço, e todas as inúmeras perguntas do Guardião da Chuva não foram respondidas. Entretanto, ele mentiria se dissesse que não se divertiu ou que as horas que passou ao lado de seus amigos não foram bem aproveitadas. A solidão e a tristeza não tinham mais espaço em sua vida. Yamamoto teve tempo suficiente para recolocar seu sorriso habitual nos lábios durante aqueles meses, e mesmo com o retorno de Gokudera, ele não tinha intenção de mudar suas atitudes. Voltar ao estado que ficou nas primeiras semanas pós-briga estava fora de cogitação.

Um dos motivos que fez o moreno esquecer momentaneamente seus problemas foi novamente a amiga de Kyoko. Rin estava acompanhada das amigas, e como esperado, Tsuna estava visivelmente feliz em poder estar novamente ao lado de Kyoko. A jovem moça não pareceu nem um pouco chateada ou magoada com Yamamoto. A recusa de seus sentimentos não parecia tê-la afetado, e sentando-se ao lado do moreno de maneira proposital, Rin foi a responsável por diverti-lo durante todo o almoço  
Se no começo o que atraia o Guardião da Chuva à moça eram suas semelhanças com Gokudera, ele já não poderia continuar com a mesma afirmação. Pois foi naquela tarde que Yamamoto realmente _viu_ Rin. Não somente como uma substituta. Não somente como uma boa companhia para as horas solitárias. Mas como uma pessoa de verdade.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o moreno percebeu que jamais conseguiria seguir em frente se continuasse esperando algum tipo de atitude por parte do braço direito do Décimo. Eles terminaram. Eles não estavam mais juntos. Eles não tinham absolutamente mais nada em comum além de seus cargos como Guardiões.  
O moreno acompanhou Rin até em casa naquele dia. Seu melhor sorriso estava em seus lábios, e por alguns minutos ambos conversaram sobre trivialidades. Porém, antes de se despedir, a moça o lembrou novamente que não desistiria e que tentaria conquistá-lo de alguma forma.  
Yamamoto riu e passou a mão na nuca, encarando o chão por alguns segundos. Ele não estava acostumado a ser cortejado. Eram dele geralmente as iniciativas, pedidos e tentativas.  
Erguendo o olhar e encarando Rin, o moreno voltou a sorrir.  
Talvez ele pudesse aprender a amá-la.

**x**

O ponto alto daquele mês de agosto seria o jogo beneficente que o Colégio Namimori sediava todos os anos. O Guardião da Chuva preparou-se para aquele momento, animado em poder finalmente trocar o terno e a gravata pelo seu velho e bom uniforme de baseball. Os treinos aconteceram em seu tempo livre, mas quando ele finalmente pisou no campo e ouviu seu nome ser aclamado pela torcida, Yamamoto teve um daqueles rápidos e inevitáveis momentos de dúvida.  
_E se eu tivesse escolhido essa vida...?_

A resposta para aquela pergunta não existia. Ele sabia que não havia volta e que a escolha que fez foi responsável por mudar toda a sua vida. O moreno amava baseball. Amava o Sol quente sobre seu boné. Amava rebater firmemente as bolas que recebia. Amava correr de base para base. Amava saltar quando comemorava um ponto. Amava tudo o que pudesse envolver aquele "esporte idiota".  
Entretanto, ele _amava_, ou amou, muito mais outra coisa. Outra pessoa. Outra escolha.  
Eles não estavam mais juntos, mas o Guardião da Chuva jamais se arrependeria daquela opção. Porque ele nunca esteve tão certo em sua vida como no dia em que se declarou para Gokudera.

O jogo em si aconteceu exatamente como nos anos anteriores.  
Yamamoto foi a estrela do time, recebendo todo o carinho da torcida e dos amigos ao término. O Colégio Namimori era invicto, acumulando mais de quatro vitórias consecutivas desde o inicio da feira beneficente.  
Por alguns minutos tudo o que o moreno fez foi sorrir, corar e agradecer os incentivos que recebia. Tsuna e alguns amigos o felicitaram, mas durante todo o tempo que passou ainda no campo, Yamamoto não fez outra coisa além de procurar com os olhos _outra_ pessoa. O Décimo comentou que o homem de cabelos prateados estava no Colégio, mas até aquele momento não havia sinal de sua presença.

Após o jogo, todos combinaram de seguir para outro lugar e então comemorariam a vitória em grande estilo. O Guardião da Chuva se juntaria a eles em alguns minutos, pois gostaria primeiro de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.  
Yamamoto deixou o campo e seguiu na direção dos vestiários. Seus passos eram lentos, demorados e incertos. Seu sorriso havia desaparecido, e por alguns segundos ele não fez nada além de indagar mentalmente se Gokudera estaria entre os convidados. Eles não tiveram muito contato desde o momento na cozinha, e isso acontecera na semana anterior.  
Os dois acabariam conversando. Era inevitável. A única questão era quando isso aconteceria.

A atenção do moreno não permaneceu por muito tempo nesse assunto.  
O Guardião da Chuva percebeu que tinha companhia, ficando levemente surpreso por ver Rin ao seu lado. A moça tinha as bochechas coradas, o que demonstrava que ela havia corrido para estar ali.  
A conversa entre eles girou em torno do jogo, a vitória e o que fariam em seguida. Entretanto, em determinado momento Yamamoto sentiu sua mão ser puxada para uma direção totalmente impensada.  
Rin atravessou boa parte do caminho em uma leve e delicada corrida, escondendo-se na primeira sombra que surgiu diante de seus olhos. O local o surpreendeu. O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios ao perceber onde estavam. Ele conhecia aquele local. Ele conhecia _muito bem_ a sombra que o prédio projetava daquele lado, e o sentimento solitário que aquele lugar transmitia.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que vou desistir de você, Yamamoto.

As palavras de Rin fizeram com que o moreno erguesse as sobrancelhas, levemente curioso. O que era aquilo? Quando ele decidia dar uma chance ao destino era isso o que acontecia?

- Eu não posso mais tentar mudar seu coração. Eu achei que conseguiria, mas não consigo. Por favor, deixe-me continuar... - Rin ergueu uma das mãos ao notar que Yamamoto pretendia interrompê-la. - Quando Kyoko-chan me falou sobre você pela primeira vez, eu fiquei realmente ansiosa para conhecê-lo. Você é exatamente como ela descreveu. Simpático, alegre, confiável e _amigo_. E é assim que eu gostaria de mantê-lo em meu coração. Porque por mais que eu me esforce, eu sei que jamais vou conseguir conquistar um espaço maior em sua vida.

A moça coçou uma das bochechas, escolhendo as palavras.

- Então como sua _amiga_, vou pedir que ouça o que vou dizer por que é importante. Eu não sei quem foi e quando, mas a pessoa que te magoou não merece toda essa preocupação. Por meses eu o tenho observado e você claramente continua apaixonado por alguém que aparentemente não sente o mesmo. Como uma veterana nesse assunto, digo com experiência que você tem duas opções - Rin ergueu os dedos enquanto falava - Você pode esquecer e seguir em frente, ou pode tentar reconquistá-la. Eu darei meu apoio incondicional independente da sua escolha, mas gostaria de entender como alguém que já esteve com você pôde ser tão tola a ponto de perdê-lo. Você é um homem extremamente apaixonante, Yamamoto, e eu realmente sinto por não ter conseguido conquistá-lo.

O Guardião da Chuva não poderia esconder a expressão surpresa em seu rosto. Aquela era a primeira vez que uma garota era tão sincera, dizendo exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir, sugerindo exatamente o que ele deveria fazer.  
O discurso de Rin fez o moreno sorrir. Yamamoto estava pronto para agradecer pelas palavras quando se sentiu puxado pela segunda vez naquele dia. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente e a única coisa que o moreno sentiu foram os lábios da jovem em seus próprios lábios.  
A reação inicial do Guardião da Chuva foi de afastá-la, mas ele não o fez. As mãos que agarravam a blusa do uniforme de baseball tremiam, e naquele momento Yamamoto soube o que deveria fazer. Aquela era a forma que Rin encontrou de deixá-lo ir.

O moreno deu um passo à frente, segurando delicadamente o rosto da jovem e correspondendo o beijo de maneira gentil. Não havia amor, excitação, desejo ou nenhum tipo de sentimento naquele gesto.  
A atitude não era nobre, mas aquela foi a única maneira que o Guardião da Chuva encontrou de agradecer a pessoa que esteve ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis, e que o havia incentivado a não desistir.  
Yamamoto continuava amando Gokudera.

**x**

A ideia do Guardião da Chuva de se reaproximar do braço direito do Décimo recebeu um incentivo a mais no dia seguinte ao jogo. Foi um casual e totalmente impensado encontro que resultou em uma grande oportunidade para começar seu plano.  
O moreno havia decidido ir ao centro comercial no lugar de seu pai. Tsuyoshi estava ocupado demais com os assuntos referentes ao restaurante, então as compras básicas da casa ficavam a cargo de Yamamoto. Os passeios pelas ruas e lojas não o incomodavam, e naquele dia em especial ele ficou feliz por ver um rosto conhecido na multidão de pessoas sem faces.

- Olá! Se não é o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola.

Dino acenou, aproximando-se com um meio sorriso.  
Romário estava atrás de seu Chefe, mas assim que o viu caminhar na direção do moreno, o braço direito dos Cavallone afastou-se sutilmente. Havia mais meia dúzia de subordinados espalhados pelo perímetro, e toda aquela segurança _extra_ surpreendeu um pouco Yamamoto. Porém, era difícil manter-se preocupado quando alguém como italiano estava por perto.  
As pessoas sempre diziam que ele era animado e alegre, mas todos esses elogios pareciam resumir melhor o homem à sua frente.

- Há quanto tempo, Dino - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o louro. Dino era uma das poucas pessoas que ele fazia questão de utilizar o cumprimento ocidental.

- Compras? - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu enquanto retribuía o cumprimento, apontando as duas sacolas penduradas no braço do moreno.

- Hahaha mais ou menos. Passeando por aqui?

A conversa básica durou mais alguns segundos, até o italiano convidar Yamamoto para beberem algo refrescante. O dia estava incrivelmente abafado, e o refúgio encontrado pelos homens foi o interior de um agradável restaurante familiar. O ar condicionado era o melhor amigo nos dias quentes.

Por alguns minutos o Guardião da Chuva ouviu as novidades da Itália e compartilhou um pouco de sua simples vida. Não eram comuns os momentos em que ele se via sentado com Dino falando sobre aqueles tipos de assuntos. O louro era uma pessoa bastante ocupada, e ele mesmo tinha seu cargo no jogo de máfia para se preocupar.  
Entretanto, sentados frente a frente e conversando casualmente, o moreno percebeu que não havia segredo algum para aquele tipo de situação acontecer. Era necessário somente uma oportunidade.

A entrada de Romário no restaurante minutos depois mostrou que os momentos de frescor de Yamamoto chegariam ao fim. Dino sorriu na direção de seu braço direito e ficou de pé, colocando o dinheiro em cima da mesa e se desculpando por ter de se ausentar de maneira tão repentina. O Guardião da Chuva riu e demonstrou que entendia a situação, agradecendo pelo suco e a excelente companhia.  
O louro deu as costas, mas não se afastou. Aquela atitude chamou a atenção do moreno, que juntou as sobrancelhas instintivamente ao vê-lo virar-se novamente. O sorriso do italiano havia desaparecido e algo em seus olhos cor de mel deixou Yamamoto inquieto.

- Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas existe algo que eu gostaria que você soubesse e que vem me incomodando por algum tempo - O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se e retirou novamente a carteira do bolso - Esse bar fica entre os limites de Namimori e só funciona durante a noite. Acredito que você gostaria de conhecê-lo.

Dino pousou os dedos na mesa, deixando um pequeno cartão de visitas branco. As letras eram escritas em vermelho escuro e o nome era estrangeiro.  
O Guardião da Chuva pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel, ainda sem entender até onde aquela conversa iria. Ele não era uma pessoa que frequentava aquele tipo de lugar.

- Soube por fontes confiáveis que uma pessoa que ambos conhecemos é frequentador assíduo desse local, e isso me deixou um pouco preocupado - O louro coçou o queixo, lançando um olhar significativo para o moreno. Só havia uma pessoa que pudesse ser relacionada a isso - Como eu disse, não é da minha conta, mas acredito que _você_ possa fazer algo a respeito.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e afastou-se.  
Yamamoto encarou o cartão de visitas em suas mãos de maneira séria. Até aquele momento ele não tinha parado para _realmente_ pensar no que pudesse estar acontecendo à Gokudera. Desde o retorno do homem de cabelos prateados, ele estava tão focado em aproximar-se, que se esqueceu totalmente de ponderar se a outra parte tinha intenção de aceitar essa reaproximação.

O moreno sentiu o maxilar tremer ao imaginar o quão diferente o Guardião da Tempestade poderia estar. A ideia de seu ex-amante frequentar bares e locais desse nível jamais passou por sua mente.  
Yamamoto ficou de pé e deixou o restaurante. Havia uma lista de compras em um de seus bolsos e ele precisava retornar para casa antes de tomar qualquer tipo de decisão.  
Era preciso ver com seus próprios olhos a pessoa que o braço direito do Décimo aparentemente havia se tornado depois desses meses.

**x**

Se dissessem para Yamamoto que um dia ele viveria para ver o Guardião da Tempestade convidá-lo sensualmente para irem para casa, ele jamais acreditaria.  
Por anos o moreno precisou lutar contra a timidez e arrogância de um sempre orgulhoso e temperamental homem de cabelos prateados. Os convites, as insinuações e qualquer tipo de iniciativa sexual sempre partiu do Guardião da Chuva. O nível de alegria que Yamamoto sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras foi indescritível. Seus lábios tremerem em um meio sorriso, e somente ao ver que algo fora jogado em sua direção foi que o moreno percebeu que não estava sonhando. Seu tão esperado momento estava acontecendo.

Ao retornar para casa naquela tarde, o Guardião da Chuva decidiu que se ausentaria do restaurante naquela noite e que visitaria o lugar escrito no cartão que recebera de Dino. Ele não sabia exatamente o tipo de roupa que deveria vestir ou como se comportar nesse tipo de lugar, então para todos os efeitos, ele estava deixando sua casa para mais um "trabalho na madrugada".

O local ficava realmente afastado e se Yamamoto não pegasse um taxi, ele tinha certeza de que correria um sério risco de se perder. As ruas pareciam iguais, as esquinas eram as mesmas e ao entrar finalmente no tal bar, a primeira coisa que o moreno pensou foi em ir embora. O ar era pesado e cheirava a cigarros. O cheiro em si era um pouco nostálgico, mas nenhum dos rostos que lhe encaravam mereceriam ser lembrados.

O Guardião da Chuva não precisou buscar muito para encontrar quem ele procurava. A principio a realização de que uma das pessoas sentadas no balcão era Gokudera o fez ficar sério. O Chefe dos Cavallone não mentira e apesar de estar longe e não ter ideia do que o homem de cabelos prateados falava com sua companhia, Yamamoto percebeu que teria de manter a cabeça fria naquela noite.

A mulher deixou a banqueta vaga ao lado de Gokudera, e o moreno sentou-se sem hesitar. Seus olhos correram ao redor, como um predador que estivesse ao lado de sua presa e que quisesse deixar claro para os outros predadores de que eles não deveriam se aproximar. O Guardião da Chuva podia sentir os olhares em cima do braço direito do Décimo, e seu peito apertou-se ao imaginar que aquele tipo de situação poderia estar acontecendo há algum tempo.

A atenção de Yamamoto foi roubada por sua nova companhia. Gokudera tinha o copo na mão, mas o olhava com surpresa. Por um momento o moreno sorriu, tímido e levemente embaraçado. Ele havia ido até ali, entrado e se sentado, mas não tinha a mínima ideia de como deveria agir ou o que deveria falar.  
Por alguns segundos tudo o que cruzava a mente do Guardião da Chuva eram desculpas e pretextos para tirar Gokudera dali. Um parecia mais sórdido do que o outro, e ao notar que nenhuma das suas ideias soava convincente o suficiente, Yamamoto suspirou e achou melhor esperar o homem ao seu lado tomar alguma iniciativa.  
A surpresa não poderia ter sido maior quando tais palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos:

- Nee, por que você não me faz companhia nesta noite?

Os lábios rosados do Guardião da Tempestade moveram-se devagar.  
Os olhos verdes estavam semicerrados e não era preciso muito para ver que ele havia bebido "um pouco".  
O convite foi aceito, e a certeza de que aquela noite seria inesquecível veio na forma da chave do carro jogada em sua direção. Yamamoto ficou de pé no instante seguinte, seguindo atrás do homem de cabelos prateados, mantendo uma das mãos em sua cintura, esperando que ele não caísse ou coisa parecida.

O carro do braço direito do Décimo estava estacionado não muito longe dali.  
O moreno sentou-se e respirou fundo, tentando ao máximo esconder o nervosismo por estar novamente naquele carro depois de todos aqueles meses. Sua mão girou a chave e o carro cantou baixo e silencioso embaixo de seu corpo. Entretanto, foi outra coisa que o fez realmente tremer e seus olhos se arregalarem com a surpresa.

- Whoa!

O Guardião da Chuva não conseguiu tirar as mãos do volante ao sentir-se apalpado por Gokudera. A mão do homem de cabelos prateados segurava firme seu baixo ventre, em uma atitude totalmente desembaraçante.  
A resposta de Yamamoto foi automática, retirando delicadamente a mão de Gokudera, apenas para sentir a outra mão apalpar-lhe com mais intensidade. Por alguns segundos ele sentiu-se repreendendo uma criança que tentava brincar em uma prateleira cheia de peças de vidro. Suas tentativas foram obviamente desnecessárias, pois quando o braço direito do Décimo projetou-se para frente e abriu o zíper de sua calça, o Guardião da Chuva soube imediatamente que havia perdido.

O carro movimentava-se de forma lenta, e foi difícil para Yamamoto manter a concentração nas ruas escuras. Seus olhos dançavam de direção, e o único som dentro do carro era de seus próprios gemidos.  
Por alguns minutos ele permitiu-se ser vitima daquele erótico jogo que parecia excitar Gokudera. O orgasmo não demorou a chegar e com ele veio o senso de responsabilidade do moreno.  
Ele tinha de reconhecer que ambos já fizeram coisas piores naquele mesmo carro, mas não era de sua natureza aproveitar-se de pessoas que não estavam em seu juízo perfeito.

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio.  
O Guardião da Chuva estava envergonhado demais para iniciar uma conversa, e sua companhia também não parecia das mais falantes naquela noite.  
Os dois homens desceram do carro, e assim como a caminhada para fora do bar, Yamamoto permaneceu ao lado do homem de cabelos prateados por todo o caminho. A porta do apartamento o fez engolir seco, imaginando que aquela seria a primeira vez que ele entraria naquele local depois de oito meses.

- F-Feche a porta... - O Guardião da Tempestade tentava tirar os sapatos com os pés, mas não entendia como poderia estar vendo seis pernas - E cuidado com o degrau. Eu mesmo já cai várias vezes.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo. - O moreno ajoelhou-se. Ver Gokudera travar uma briga com os sapatos era adorável, mas ele realmente gostaria de se livrar de toda aquela roupa o quanto antes.

- Por favor.

Gokudera sentou-se no degrau e Yamamoto o ajudou com os sapatos e as meias. Havia um tolo meio sorriso em seus lábios, que só aumentou - ou melhor, desapareceu por não conseguir manter-se - quando o braço direito do Décimo segurou seu rosto e o beijou.  
Aquele simples toque foi o desencadeador de todas as atitudes naquela noite. O moreno hesitou de inicio, sentindo um misto de surpresa e encanto por finalmente sentir o gosto dos lábios que tanto ansiou.  
Entretanto, havia mais do que simples excitação e desejo naquele beijo. Era a inexperiência sobre o desconhecido.

O corpo do Guardião da Chuva projetou-se para frente e todos os bons e alegres sentimentos que o moveram naquela noite desapareceram. Seus olhos - opacos e sem vida - fecharam-se lentamente e seus lábios movimentaram-se com fome, devorando a boca de Gokudera com um ardente beijo.  
O convite não foi para _ele_. O olhar, o sorriso e a insinuação não foram direcionados a ele. A cena do carro, o sensual convite na entrada do apartamento... Tudo foi dito e feito para um homem sem rosto, cuja função era oferecer algum tipo de alivio físico para o Guardião da Tempestade.  
E foi exatamente isso que Yamamoto fez naquela noite.

Por horas o moreno esqueceu-se de todas as lembranças e memórias que ambos já haviam compartilhado naquele apartamento. Ele sabia que seus atos jamais poderiam ser compreendidos ou explicados, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de proporcionar gemidos e suspiros necessitados que saiam pelos lábios de Gokudera em uma sequência absurda.

Da entrada para o corredor. Do corredor para a cama. Eles trocavam de posições. Eles invertiam movimentos. Mas eles não compartilhavam sentimentos ou emoções.  
Quando o dia começou a nascer e o quarto tornar-se claro, o Guardião da Tempestade deitou-se inconsciente em seu lado da cama. O moreno encarava o teto, respirando alto e sentindo o peito arfar por causa do exercício. Uma de suas mãos só teve o trabalho de alcançar o telefone na cabeceira da cama e discar o número um. A voz da secretaria eletrônica cantou aos seus ouvidos e movendo lentamente os lábios, Yamamoto deixou um casual recado.  
O telefone foi desligado e o Guardião da Chuva fechou os olhos. A vergonha que ele sentia só não era maior do que a decepção e tristeza que o impossibilitavam até mesmo de chorar.  
Ele nunca se sentiu tão arrependido quanto naquele momento.

**x**

Os dias passaram como um pesadelo para Yamamoto. Seu corpo moveu-se para o trabalho, tanto no escritório de Tsuna quanto no restaurante de seu pai, mas sua mente não estava em lugar algum.  
As férias forçadas que Gokudera _precisou_ tirar não o afetaram. Já havia magoa e tristeza suficientes em seu coração, e ele não precisava que alguém o lembra-se diariamente quem fora o causador dos dias livres do homem de cabelos prateados.

Por noites tudo o que o moreno fez foi rolar na cama e encarar o teto. Sua mente teimava em lhe mostrar novamente o que acontecera naquela noite, e toda vez que fechava os olhos, era como se ele pudesse reviver as mesmas cenas. Sentir o mesmo gosto, tocar a mesma pele, ouvir os mesmos sons... Um torturante e desnecessário flashback.

Entretanto, o Guardião da Chuva não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava assuntos mal resolvidos, ainda mais quando envolviam sua vida pessoal. As primeiras sensações deram lugar a uma visão mais racional e imparcial dos fatos e com o tempo seu coração tornou-se mais calmo e ele pôde pensar no que faria.

Uma conversa definitiva aconteceria e isso era inevitável. Se até aquele momento o moreno pretendia buscar alguma forma de reaproximação, então era necessário ponderar se seu objetivo continuava o mesmo. Gokudera retornaria, mas Yamamoto já não possuía a mesma ânsia e desejo de tentar uma reaproximação.  
Aquele tipo de atitude era totalmente covarde, mas o Guardião da Chuva não podia deixar de sentir-se usado e enganado. A pessoa que ele tanto amou e tratou como um tesouro por anos simplesmente aceitava qualquer oportunidade e pessoa para ocupar seu lado vazio na cama.

A conversa entre os dois Guardiões dos Vongola não aconteceu por mero acaso.  
O retorno do braço direito do Décimo chegou aos ouvidos do moreno, mas ele permaneceu algum tempo afastado do escritório, evitando o encontro o máximo possível. Os dias serviram para acalmá-lo, mas havia uma parte em Yamamoto que não gostaria de reencontrar Gokudera novamente. Essa mesma parte - orgulhosa e intolerante - gritava em seus ouvidos que ele deveria simplesmente seguir em frente e ignorar a existência de seu ex-amante. As coisas entre eles haviam terminado meses atrás, então ter ou não aquela conversa tornava-se totalmente opcional.

Não é preciso dizer que o lado vencedor foi a pacifica e responsável parte da personalidade do Guardião da Chuva. Tsuna estava abarrotado com o trabalho, e o moreno sabia bem que o homem de cabelos prateados estava fazendo hora extra nos últimos dias. A oportunidade para colocar um ponto final em toda aquela história chegou em um começo de noite, quando Reborn bateu na porta de seu escritório e avisou que estaria indo embora com o Décimo.  
Yamamoto soube naquele instante que a partir daquela noite, independente do resultado da conversa, ambos não seriam mais os mesmos.

A conversa não aconteceu como o Guardião da Chuva esperava, e a parte mais dolorosa foi ouvir dos lábios de Gokudera que ambos não tinham mais nenhuma ligação e que deveriam seguir em frente sem se importar com o que o outro fazia. Por vários momentos o moreno se viu rebatendo as acusações e respostas ríspidas, mas seu orgulho havia sido ferido de tal forma, que seus próprios argumentos acabaram se tornando insustentáveis e fracos. As palavras que ele havia ensaiado e o pedido de desculpas que nunca foi dito... Todas as _verdades_ ficaram dentro de seu peito, e ao invés de abrir seu coração e procurar uma maneira de resolver o assunto da melhor maneira, Yamamoto viu-se com a única saída que parecia óbvia e viável: era hora de desistir.  
O homem a sua frente parecia decidido e confiante o suficiente para afirmar que a relação entre eles seria basicamente profissional, então o que ele poderia fazer?

Retornando ao seu escritório, o moreno recusou-se a ir para casa naquele estado. Seu sangue fervia e por alguns segundos a única coisa que pareceu aliviar um pouco sua frustração foi revirar metade de seu escritório, deixando seu trabalho voar e cair ao chão. O moreno jogou-se no sofá e não soube dizer quando sua consciência esvaiu-se e o sono foi mais forte do que sua raiva. As noites mal-dormidas o pegaram desprevenido, e mesmo não obtendo uma resposta positiva, seu corpo sentia-se menos rígido.

Aquela foi a primeira noite que Yamamoto sentiu realmente o fim de seu relacionamento. Seu primeiro amor havia se transformado na maior decepção que ele já teve até aquele momento, e ao acordar na manhã seguinte, com o corpo dolorido por causa do pequeno espaço e da péssima posição, o Guardião da Chuva se sentia outra pessoa.  
Sua mente estava clara. Seus sentidos voltaram a funcionar novamente e enquanto deixava o escritório e seguia bocejando pelo corredor, o moreno lançou um último olhar na direção da porta do escritório do Jyuudaime. Ele estava finalmente _livre_.

**x**

Yamamoto viu seus dias se transformarem em uma versão adulta do tempo de Colégio. A conversa entre eles pareceu criar uma estranha e confusa trégua, e assim como prometera, o moreno não voltou a falar ou mencionar o que tinha acontecido. As conversas entre ele e Gokudera eram raras e geralmente aconteciam na frente de Tsuna, sempre relacionadas somente ao trabalho. As piadas, as ironias, as respostas ríspidas... Os dois agiam exatamente como no Ensino Médio.  
Toda aquela nostalgia afetou o Guardião da Chuva. Sua magoa com o tempo transformou-se em saudade, e não foram raros os momentos em que ele se pegou sentado em seu quarto, relembrando momentos, revendo fotografias e sorrindo para um tempo que havia sido tão especial e querido.

Gokudera continuava ocupando um lugar especial em seu coração, independente do rumo que a relação havia tomado. Os passeios, as conversas bobas, as noites passadas juntos... A vida do moreno não poderia ser contada sem que o homem de cabelos prateados não fosse mencionado.  
E foi em um desses momentos de saudades que um pensamento cruzou a mente de Yamamoto e o fez juntar as sobrancelhas. Era apenas uma possibilidade, porém... Ele passou meses juntando coragem para de declarar ao braço direito do Décimo. Meses aprendendo a conviver e entender como a mente do Guardião da Tempestade funcionava, mas não precisou gastar um dia se quer para ter certeza de que era amado. Gokudera sempre o amou à sua maneira, e talvez aquela fosse a chave para todo aquele enigma.

E _se_ o moreno tentasse novamente? E _se_ ele buscasse se aproximar, aos poucos e de maneira quase invisível? Ele seria amado novamente? Haveria alguma chance do Guardião da Tempestade ainda sentir um pouco de todo aquele sentimento?  
A ideia permaneceu fixa na cabeça do Guardião da Chuva e ele precisou apenas de um estímulo para dar o primeiro passo. Havia um enorme circulo em uma determinada data no calendário de setembro e ao se dar conta de que poderia utilizar aquele dia como um começo, Yamamoto esqueceu-se totalmente da raiva e rancor que ainda sentia. Aqueles sentimentos não iriam desaparecer. Se os dois tivessem algum tipo de novo envolvimento futuro, uma nova conversa aconteceria e dessa vez ele não deixaria que seu orgulho falasse por seu coração.

A missão, o encontro casual com o Guardião da Tempestade no centro comercial, e nem mesmo a presença feminina ao lado do braço direito do Décimo fizeram com que a resolução do moreno diminuísse.  
Ele passou a tarde encarando o telefone naquele sábado, esperando o melhor momento para fazer aquela simples ligação. E somente ao perceber que estava sem tempo, foi que Yamamoto respirou fundo e decidiu dar o primeiro passo. O toque de espera não durou muito. A pessoa no outro lado atendeu de forma sonolenta, e como um adolescente que está telefonando pela primeira vez para a garota que sempre foi apaixonado, o Guardião da Chuva prosseguiu com a decisão que mudaria todo o rumo de sua história:

- Gokudera?

_Continua..._


	11. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09 **

O beijo não lembrava em nada a extravagante caricia que ambos trocaram na noite que aconteceu semanas atrás. Foi delicado e possuía certo respeito na maneira como o Guardião da Chuva movia seus lábios, e na forma como seus dedos acariciavam a nuca de Gokudera.  
Ah, ele lembrava daqueles beijos. Geralmente eles eram trocados em momentos inusitados, como quando os dois passavam horas deitados no sofá e o moreno de repente o beijava; ou após terem se perdido um nos braços do outro em uma noite de sexo, aquela era exatamente a maneira como Yamamoto demonstrava carinho.  
Um mudo e tímido "Obrigado por estar aqui" sentimento.

O homem de cabelos prateados deu um passo para trás, precisando encostar-se a parede. Na verdade aquela atitude serviu para que seu corpo simplesmente não caísse, já que seus joelhos tornaram-se trêmulos com apenas um beijo. Seu rosto estava corado, e ao ver que o Guardião da Chuva se aproximava novamente, foi quase impossível para o braço direito do Décimo resistir. O segundo beijo foi semelhante ao primeiro, mas dessa vez seus braços envolveram o pescoço do moreno de maneira possessiva. A distância entre eles diminuiu e por um instante Gokudera teve a impressão de que Yamamoto sorria enquanto o beijava.  
Seus olhos não se abriram para constatar tal fato, e mesmo que fosse verdade, ele não faria nada a respeito porque por dentro ele também estava sorrindo.

O Guardião da Tempestade sabia o que aconteceria naquela noite, e não foi preciso nenhum toque ousado ou frase maliciosa para que o desejo mútuo entre eles fosse compreendido. Os beijos tornaram-se mais profundos, e o braço direito do Décimo pediu licença por alguns minutos e seguiu para o banho, deixando o moreno a sós com o restante do apartamento.

Yamamoto parou no meio da sala, permitindo que seus olhos observassem todo o local. Muito pouco havia mudado desde que deixara aquele apartamento meses atrás. Da última vez que esteve ali ele não reparou em nada, entrando e saindo sem dar uma segunda olhada. A posição dos móveis permanecia igual, assim como as cortinas, e a mesa de jantar que raramente era usada. O Guardião da Chuva caminhou pelo corredor, parando rapidamente na cozinha apenas para constatar a mesma semelhança com a sala. Seus olhos encararam a porta do banheiro e uma de suas mãos a tocou. Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios e foi com essa mesma expressão que ele seguiu finalmente até o quarto.

Foi com certo receio que Yamamoto pisou em um local que por anos ele chamou de _seu_. Não. Ele costumava chamar de _nosso_. Quando entrou pela primeira vez naquele quarto anos atrás, não havia nada além de uma cômoda encostada em um dos cantos de uma das paredes e uma pequena cama de solteiro. A primeira vez deles aconteceu naquela mesma cama, e a lembrança de tal coisa o fez passar a mão na testa, recordando-se do quão nervoso estava naquele dia. Com o tempo o quarto foi ganhando nova vida, assim como a relação entre eles.  
A pequena cômoda ainda existia, mas fora colocá-la próxima a janela e servia apenas para guardar a roupa de cama. No lugar onde ela costumava ficar havia um largo guarda-roupa. A cama de solteiro deu lugar a uma cama de casal que foi comprada com o dinheiro dos dois. Meses de economias e o Guardião da Chuva lembrava-se vivamente do dia em que foram juntos a loja, e a maneira como Gokudera ficara mortalmente envergonhado.

Cada objeto. Cada móvel. Cada pedacinho daquele apartamento fazia parte de sua história. O moreno caminhou até o guarda-roupa, engolindo seco antes de abri-lo. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. Seria impossível esconder a surpresa que ele sentiu ao ver que tudo estava no mesmo lugar. O lado reservado para suas roupas estava do mesmo jeito. Seus ternos, suas camisas, suas gravatas e até um antigo taco de baseball ao fundo... Tudo. Tudo estava basicamente igual.  
Por quê? Por que aquelas coisas ainda estavam ali? Por que _ele_ não conseguiu manter sua palavra?

Caminhando até a cama, Yamamoto sentou-se e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. As lágrimas finalmente escorreram quentes por seu rosto mesmo ele não querendo chorar. Seu peito doía, o ar lhe faltava e com os olhos fechados o moreno reviveu a cena que aconteceu há nove meses naquele local. As palavras rudes, a briga completamente desnecessária e principalmente a maneira como ele havia reagido. Por quantas noites ele não se arrependeu de ter sido tão inflexível? Por quantas vezes ele não caminhou até aquele apartamento apenas para encarar a porta fechada? Quantas vezes seus dedos não discaram o telefone de Gokudera mesmo não tendo coragem de completar a ligação?

O Guardião da Chuva não esquecera da briga, da mesma forma como não foi capaz de esquecer Gokudera. Os meses que seguiram à separação foram vividos de forma quase desumana. As informações vindas da Itália eram recebidas com ânsia. Todas as vezes que Ryohei retornava, o moreno o enchia de perguntas e até mesmo Tsuna não escapou a sua curiosidade. Porém, a iniciativa partia na maioria das vezes do próprio Décimo em comunicar como as coisas estavam na Itália, mais especificamente como seu braço direito estava se saindo.  
Foi através do homem de cabelos castanhos que o Guardião da Chuva soube que Gokudera não se alimentava direito e que passava boa parte de seu tempo livre em lugares duvidosos. Quando retornaram à Namimori, o moreno pôde constatar com seus próprios olhos que as palavras de Tsuna eram verdadeiras. No dia em que ambos se encontraram no bar, foi através de Dino que Yamamoto chegou até o lugar, e ele jamais conseguiria explicar como se sentiu ao ser convidado de maneira tão sedutora pelo Guardião da Tempestade.

No começo Yamamoto ficou extremamente contente. Por semanas o moreno passou horas pensando em uma maneira de abordar o homem de cabelos prateados para que ambos pudessem ter uma conversa definitiva. Entretanto, ao chegarem ao apartamento ele percebeu que Gokudera não fazia ideia de quem ele era, e que o convite foi feito para alguém totalmente aleatório.  
O Guardião da Chuva nunca quis machucá-lo como o machucou. Ele nunca quis forçá-lo ou deixá-lo no estado em que o encontrou na manhã seguinte. Sua decepção e tristeza não eram desculpas para aquele tipo de comportamento.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelas bochechas do moreno enquanto o mar de lembranças inundava sua mente, mas um de seus braços parecia se mover.  
Não, ele não se movia. Alguém o puxava.  
Erguendo o rosto vermelho, Yamamoto ficou surpreso ao ver Gokudera ao seu lado. O Guardião da Tempestade estava sentado e sua expressão era de pura preocupação.

- Você está me ouvindo, Yamamoto? - O homem de cabelos prateados tentava chamar a atenção do moreno há algum tempo.

O Guardião da Chuva enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos, ficando de pé no mesmo instante. Seus lábios pediram desculpas e desejaram um rápido boa noite enquanto seus pés caminhavam com certa pressa.  
A distância percorrida foi curta, e antes que Yamamoto pudesse sair do quarto, Gokudera o puxou pelo braço, forçando-o à olhá-lo.

- Como se eu fosse deixá-lo ir embora desse jeito. O que aconteceu?

- Nada... Mas eu não posso ficar, desculpe - O moreno tentou dar um passo para trás, apenas para sentir o outro braço do Guardião da Tempestade segurar-lhe ainda mais firme.

- Takeshi... O que está acontecendo?

Aquelas palavras não ajudaram em nada a situação.  
Os olhos de Yamamoto encheram-se novamente de lágrimas ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, e isso só deixou Gokudera um pouco mais desesperado. Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho, e mesmo estando apenas com uma toalha branca na cintura, o braço direito do Décimo obrigou o moreno a se sentar novamente na cama, indo até a cozinha e retornando em segundos com um copo d' água.  
Ocupando o lugar ao lado, o homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu em silêncio, esperando Yamamoto se acalmar.

O silêncio durou longos minutos.  
Aquilo era novo para Gokudera. Ele nunca vira o Guardião da Chuva chorar daquela maneira, mas no fundo ele suspeitava qual fosse o motivo. Seus olhos encararam a toalha em sua cintura e ele sorriu sem graça, ficando de pé e indo até o guarda-roupa.

- Eu não _posso_ perdoá-lo.

A voz de Yamamoto entrou rápida e direta na mente de Gokudera.  
Suas mãos haviam acabado de abrir o guarda-roupa, e continuaram a procurar uma troca de roupas limpas. Ele sabia. Ele sabia que o moreno não o havia perdoá-lo.

- Eu sei. - O braço direito do Décimo segurou as peças de roupa e trocou-se no mesmo lugar, dando meia volta e sentando-se novamente ao lado de Yamamoto na cama. Aquela conversa aconteceria antes do que ele esperava. - Eu não mereço que me perdoe.

O Guardião da Chuva encarava o copo em suas mãos. As lágrimas haviam parado, deixando apenas o sentimento reconfortante de alivio em seu peito.

- E-Eu sei que você tem muito a dizer, e eu mereço ouvir tudo - Gokudera mexia com os dedos enquanto falava, tentando ganhar a coragem necessária para dar o próximo passo. Conversar e compartilhar sentimentos não eram o seu forte. Discursos e pedidos de desculpas não faziam parte de seu vocabulário. Entretanto, aquela era a primeira vez que ele sentia tanta vontade de conversar - Mas eu gostaria que me ouvisse antes de qualquer outra coisa.

O braço direito do Décimo ficou de pé, sentando-se no chão e em frente à Yamamoto. O moreno ergueu o rosto e o olhou surpreso. Aquele tipo de atitude não era típica do homem de cabelos prateados.

- Você estava certo naquele dia. Minha viagem para a Itália foi completamente impensada e egoísta. Eu sabia desde o começo que era errado e mesmo assim não consegui impedir o que aconteceu - Gokudera tentava manter o olhar firme, mesmo sentindo vontade de encarar qualquer outro lugar. O Guardião da Chuva o ouvia sério e não parecia disposto a interrompê-lo - Naquela noite eu poderia ter evitado a briga se não fosse tão egoísta. Tudo o que aconteceu depois foi apenas consequência de uma escolha ruim. Eu me arrependi daquela noite no instante em que você deixou o apartamento e continuo me arrependendo nesse momento enquanto falo tudo isso.

Gokudera não percebeu que tinha as mãos sobre os joelhos de Yamamoto enquanto falava, da mesma forma como não notou que sua voz saia como um pedido de desculpas. A expressão em seu rosto - esta somente vista pelo moreno - era tão dolorosa e sincera que o Guardião da Chuva precisou se controlar para não abraçá-lo.  
No fundo ele sabia que não poderia fazer isso, pois queria ouvir o restante.

- Eu não estou pedindo que me perdoe. Como eu disse antes, eu não _mereço_ que me perdoe. - O homem de cabelos prateados continuou - Você merece alguém com firmeza de caráter e que seja capaz de tomar as decisões que eu não fui capaz. Você é bom demais, Takeshi, e tudo o que eu fiz nesses anos todos foi mantê-lo preso aos meus próprios caprichos. - Gokudera engoliu seco. Seus próprios olhos tornaram-se úmidos com toda aquela sinceridade. Os sentimentos que por meses foram trancados em seu peito pareciam ganhar vida através de suas palavras - Eu sinto muito por aquela noite, e principalmente por tê-lo magoado dessa forma. Se existisse uma maneira de voltar para aquele final de Dezembro eu não teria feito o que fiz. Então por favor, não chore por alguém que não vale suas lágrimas.

O Guardião da Tempestade encostou a testa no joelho do moreno, tentando ganhar novamente o controle sobre si mesmo. Era incrível a maneira como seu coração batia agitado em seu peito. Apesar da angústia ele se sentia incrivelmente leve. Por meses o pedido de desculpas permaneceu em sua garganta esperando o melhor momento para ser comunicado.  
Ele não esperava que as coisas voltassem ao que eram antes, isso seria ingênuo e juvenil. Porém, o moreno merecia saber o quão arrependido ele se sentia, mesmo que isso significasse engolir seu orgulho e aceitar qualquer tipo de palavra ríspida que viesse em seguida. Gokudera mereceria.

Os cabelos prateados sentiram o leve toque dos dedos de Yamamoto por entre seus fios. O contato fez com que o braço direito do Décimo abraçasse mais as pernas do moreno, percebendo o quão carente estava de qualquer contato vindo daquela pessoa. O toque permaneceu o mesmo até o Guardião da Chuva levar a mão ao queixo de Gokudera, obrigando-o a encará-lo.  
O homem de cabelos prateados relutou por alguns instantes, envergonhado demais. Porém, ele sabia que teria de ouvir até o final.

- Eu nunca me importei com seu egoísmo ou seu lado indeciso - O Guardião da Chuva estava sério. Não havia vestígio algum de lágrimas, e isso fez com que Gokudera temesse o que viria em seguida. Ele fora sincero. Ele dissera tudo sem esperar nada em troca. Entretanto, ele conseguiria aguentar a sinceridade de Yamamoto? - Quando eu me apaixonei por você eu sabia exatamente como você era. Quando eu me declarei para você eu sabia exatamente onde eu estava me metendo. A adoração pelo Tsuna, as palavras ríspidas, a falta de tempo, estar em segundo plano... Tudo. Eu sabia de tudo e mesmo assim foi _minha_ a ideia para começarmos a sair. Suas falhas e defeitos... Eu amava todas elas, Hayato.

A mão que segurava o queixo do Guardião da Tempestade acariciou delicadamente seu rosto. A seriedade deu lugar a um triste sorriso, e foi impossível para Gokudera segurar suas próprias lágrimas.  
A cada palavra de Yamamoto ele podia antecipar o adeus definitivo e isso o machucava lentamente.

- Você realmente me magoou naquela noite, mas eu não poderia colocar o peso da responsabilidade pela briga nas suas costas. Eu tive minha parcela de culpa. Nós mal nos víamos naquele tempo por causa das missões, e quando nos encontrávamos... Bem, não tínhamos muito tempo para conversas - O moreno corou - O que realmente me incomodou não foi sua viagem repentina, nem o tempo que você passaria na Itália. Tsuna havia me informado de antemão sobre a possibilidade de visitar o Ocidente, e a ideia de passar algum tempo no estrangeiro me pareceu extremamente conveniente. Porém...

O Guardião da Chuva permaneceu por alguns segundos em silêncio, escolhendo as palavras.

- O que me machucou foi o fato de você não ter me consultado. Eu havia acabado de tirar o passaporte, e planejava conversar sobre a viagem quando você decidiu por si mesmo que iria e que não pretendia retornar por algum tempo. Eu me senti como se nunca tivesse feito parte da sua vida, como se todos os anos que passamos juntos não significassem absolutamente nada. - Yamamoto fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Gokudera prendeu a própria respiração - Eu disse que não posso perdoá-lo e eu não estava mentindo, mas mesmo não podendo, eu _já_ o perdoei há algum tempo. Se após aquela noite você tivesse permanecido em Namimori eu o teria procurado de qualquer forma, mas estar do outro lado do mundo apenas serviu para me mostrar o quão covarde eu consigo ser em alguns momentos. Eu não mantive a minha palavra. Eu não o esqueci, e acabei voltando para esse apartamento depois de prometer nunca mais aparecer.

A surpresa do braço direito do Décimo era proporcional a sua felicidade pessoal. Suas mãos enxugaram as lágrimas, e ele ouvia a tudo com muito interesse.  
Se houvesse a mínima chance do moreno querer recomeçar, ele não pensaria duas vezes. E dessa vez Gokudera o amaria da maneira correta.

- Eu o vi com aquela moça no dia do jogo - O Guardião da Tempestade falou baixo. Se os dois estavam sendo sinceros então ele colocaria todas as suas dúvidas em jogo - Atrás do campo... - Ele não conseguiria dizer "nosso canto".

A reação de Yamamoto foi totalmente esperada. O moreno corou e pareceu muito embaraçado com o comentário.

- Eu não menti quando disse no jantar que não estamos namorando. Aquele dia eu acabei sendo pego de surpresa. Ela correu até aquela parte por ser a única área coberta. Eu me aproximei e a última coisa que lembro foi dela ter me beijado - O moreno desviou o rosto, extremamente envergonhado - E-Eu não me orgulho de ter usado aquele beijo como uma forma de teste. Por diversas vezes eu tentei esquecê-lo, mas toda vez que eu me aproximava de uma mulher eu lembrava de todas as coisas que fizemos e nenhuma delas chegava a sua altura. Quando nos encontramos naquela tarde na sorveteria eu a encontrei por mero acaso, já que ela tinha um encontro com a _sua_ companhia.

Aquela indireta saiu totalmente intencional.  
O Guardião da Chuva calou-se e encarou o braço direito do Décimo, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Eu aguento. Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu nesse tempo em que ficamos separados.

Gokudera tentou ignorar o duplo sentindo que aquela frase soou em seus ouvidos.

- Eu já disse. Aquela garota me abordou no final da missão e eu achei que ela estivesse atrás do Jyuudaime. Acabei ofendendo-a e a convidei para um sorvete para me redimir. Foi puramente profissional. Eu jamais trataria mal uma amiga do Jyuudaime - A voz do homem de cabelos prateados retornou a normalidade. O nome de Tsuna era citado constantemente e com certa ênfase - Excetuando-se isso nada relevante aconteceu. Eu não namorei, não sai com ninguém com exceção de um incidente na Itália, mas não aconteceu nada sério. Eu não consegui seguir em frente até aquele dia no bar. Naquela noite eu estava decidido a esquecê-lo, mas no final eu retornei ao ponto de partida. Você continua sendo a única pessoa que eu já permiti que me tocasse.

- E eu gostaria que permanecesse dessa forma.

O sorriso brotou nos lábios do moreno como o Sol depois de um dia de chuva. Seus joelhos escorregaram até a altura de Gokudera, e ambas as suas mãos seguraram o belo e surpreso rosto do braço direito do Décimo.

- Eu amo você, Hayato. Eu o amo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e não quero mais passar minhas noites longe de você ou tentando esquecê-lo. Eu quero meus dias alegres, minhas noites agitadas, e que você faça parte de cada minuto do meu dia. Nós teremos de mudar algumas coisas, porque aquela noite não se repetirá, mas se você ainda sentir o mesmo por mim, então me deixe saber. Porque eu quero voltar a estar ao seu lado o mais rápido possível.

Gokudera sabia que as mudanças seriam inevitáveis, assim como tinha conhecimento que as coisas ficariam um pouco estranhas no inicio. Entretanto, não havia mais nada que ele quisesse tanto do que ouvir aquelas palavras. Seu peito tornou-se incrivelmente aquecido e seus lábios moveram-se em uma velocidade absurda.

- E-Eu senti sua falta... Eu _sinto_ a sua falta, Takeshi...

Yamamoto sorriu, trazendo o corpo do Guardião da Tempestade para perto, abraçando-o forte. O gesto durou o tempo suficiente para que um abraço já não fosse o bastante para exprimir o que ambos sentiam.  
Os lábios do moreno se aproximaram e dessa vez o beijo trouxe de volta a segurança e certeza que o braço direito do Décimo precisava. Os braços fortes e protetores do Guardião da Chuva o envolveram, e como se não possuem outras preocupações, os dois homens permitiram-se alguns minutos perdidos um no outro. Pensamentos, sentimentos, emoções... Finalmente tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

A distância do tapete para a cama foi totalmente irrelevante. O beijo tornou-se mais ousado, e as mãos de Yamamoto já percorriam sem medo o peitoral nu de Gokudera. O Guardião da Tempestade tinha os olhos fechados, permitindo-se sentir todas as sensações que somente o moreno era capaz de proporcionar.  
A língua de Yamamoto descia por seu pescoço, e o corpo do homem de cabelos prateados antecipava o caminho que ela percorreria. Entretanto, quando ela chegou à altura do mamilo esquerdo, a incrível sensação parou.

- Eh? - Gokudera abriu os olhos, sem entender.

- Você deveria atender - O moreno segurava o telefone em uma das mãos. O Guardião da Tempestade nem se quer o ouviu tocar - O prefixo parece ser estrangeiro.

O braço direito do Décimo sentou-se na cama, segurando o telefone e mantendo o olhar sério. Uma série de pensamentos cruzaram sua mente, e ele apenas torceu para que nada ruim tivesse acontecido. A situação atual não permitia que eles ficassem tão despreocupados.

- A-Alô?

- Olá, Hayato~!

O telefone caiu das mãos de Gokudera, e ele próprio escorregou da cama para o chão, contorcendo-se no mesmo instante. Yamamoto ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, visivelmente preocupado. Porém, essa preocupação foi momentânea. Seus olhos castanhos encararam o telefone e ele revirou os olhos.

- Bianchi?

A mulher do outro lado da linha sorriu. Por alguns minutos Bianchi e Yamamoto conversaram e riram ao telefone. A irmã de Gokudera desejou feliz aniversário e pediu que suas palavras e sentimentos fossem transmitidos ao irmão mais novo. O moreno assegurou que repassaria a mensagem, e assim que a ligação foi encerrada, ele abaixou-se e ajudou o convalescido Guardião da Tempestade a voltar para cama.

O braço direito do Décimo abraçava o estômago e gemia baixo.  
Yamamoto havia esquecido que aquilo acontecia todos os anos em que Gokudera se esquecia de programar o telefone e a secretaria eletrônica. Suas noites apaixonantes de aniversário sempre corriam o risco de serem atrapalhadas por Bianchi.

- E-Eu estou bem - O braço direito do Décimo agarrou a manga da jaqueta do moreno quando o mesmo fez menção de sair da cama. - P-Podemos continuar.

- Hahaha claro, claro - Yamamoto bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Gokudera - Eu não tenho pressa, Hayato. Nós teremos o tempo do mundo quando você estiver melhor. Por hora, fique ai enquanto eu preparo um chá.

O Guardião da Chuva deixou o quarto com um sorriso, seguindo até a cozinha. O chá foi preparado e servido para o homem de cabelos prateados, que mesmo relutante adormeceu em seus braços minutos depois. Um dos lados da bochecha de Gokudera estava vermelho por causa do _encontro_ com Hibari, o que fez Yamamoto pensar o que poderia ter acontecido entre eles para que uma briga fosse inevitável. O moreno acomodou Gokudera em seu peito, trazendo-o o máximo possível para perto.  
Ambos os Guardiões dormiram absurdamente rápido. Aquela seria a primeira noite depois de meses em que os dois poderiam finalmente dizer que não temiam fechar os olhos, pois quando acordassem não estariam mais longe um do outro.

_Continua..._


	12. Chapter 10: Final

**Capítulo 10 **

- Nee, Hayato, eu acho que já passamos por essa loja.

Yamamoto parou, coçou o queixo e cruzou os braços.  
Seus olhos encararam a vitrine da loja esportiva, tendo certeza de que já vira aqueles acessórios antes. O Guardião da Tempestade parou ao lado do moreno, avaliando cautelosamente o local.  
Após decidir que eles ainda _não_ haviam visitado aquele estabelecimento, Gokudera arrastou Yamamoto para dentro da loja. Aquela seria a oitava ou nona vez que o Guardião da Chuva sentia-se obrigado a acompanhar o braço direito do Décimo.

Tudo começou naquela manhã de sábado.  
Yamamoto não havia se quer acordado direito quando foi abordado por um ativo e bem desperto Gokudera. O homem de cabelos prateados exibia o seu eu-tenho-uma-ótima-ideia-sorriso, e o moreno só esperava que isso envolvesse uma cama, horas de beijos, caricias e outras coisas.  
Os dois haviam resolvido seus problemas há duas semanas, e mesmo todas as noites tendo a oportunidade de envolver Gokudera em seus braços, o Guardião da Chuva não achava suficiente. No dia anterior os dois foram dispensados depois do almoço pelo Décimo, e as horas foram passadas basicamente em cima daquela cama. O tempo foi tão bem aproveitado que os lençóis foram direto para o lixo, sem condições de passarem pela máquina de lavar.  
Todos aqueles meses precisavam ser restituídos de alguma forma.

A ideia de Gokudera não envolvia uma cama, ou melhor, não era relacionada a nada que estivesse no apartamento. Ele decidira que ambos visitariam o centro comercial para comprarem o presente de aniversário atrasado de Yamamoto. O moreno riu com a ideia, mas aquilo só pareceu ofender seu amante.  
Percebendo que não haveria outra saída além de aceitar com um sorriso, o Guardião da Chuva permitiu-se ser arrastado por diversas lojas, mas nada parecia agradar o braço direito do Décimo.

- Viu alguma coisa interessante? - Gokudera olhava para os lados e tentava não fazer cara feia. Lojas esportivas nunca foram o seu forte.

- Hm... Aquele par de tênis... Talvez.

Yamamoto sabia que não adiantaria dizer que não era necessário todo aquele esforço e dinheiro. Apesar de ter ficado magoado na época, naquele momento ele já não se importava mais com seu aniversário negligenciado. A situação entre eles estava melhor do que nunca, então somente daquela vez ele deixaria seu amante mimá-lo.  
Gokudera estava se esforçando para se redimir.

Da loja de artigos esportivos os dois Guardiões seguiram para um restaurante familiar. Eram raros os dias em que ambos podiam desfrutar juntos de uma refeição completa.  
A desconfiança do Décimo Vongola não havia melhorado nesse tempo. A falta de informações e os constantes rumores continuaram, e a tensão no escritório era mais do que Tsuna poderia aguentar. Uma ou outra informação nova chegou à Namimori, mas nada que pudesse esclarecer a situação. Havia uma Família com más intenções entre seus aliados, porém, o Décimo não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser.

Gokudera permaneceu o tempo todo ao lado de seu Chefe, trabalhando arduamente. Ele chegava e ia embora do escritório acompanhado por Yamamoto, e a velha rotina retornara como se não tivesse existido aquele pequeno espaço de tempo em que ficaram separados. O Guardião da Chuva lembrava-se do que acontecera, mas havia coisas mais importantes que mereciam sua atenção.

Enquanto observava o homem de cabelos prateados escolher o que comeria, os olhos do moreno encaravam a figura sentada à sua frente, sorrindo sem perceber. Yamamoto adorava a indecisão de Gokudera sempre que segurava um cardápio. Ele achava extremamente sensual a maneira como o homem de cabelos prateados colocava a franja atrás da orelha, além de umedecer os lábios antes de comunicar seu pedido. A voz grossa, mas levemente baixa. O sotaque que diminuiu com os anos, mas que ainda mantinha as evidências de suas raízes. Os belos olhos verdes, a pele pálida, a maneira de se vestir, portar-se... Não havia nada no braço direito do Décimo que o Guardião da Chuva não amasse, inclusive a personalidade egoísta e difícil.  
Era por tudo isso que ele não se importou em receber o Guardião da Tempestade de volta. As qualidades e os defeitos. Ele queria todo o pacote.

O almoço transcorreu como qualquer outra refeição que eles compartilhavam. O assunto era a Família ou algum acontecimento atual. Os comentários de Gokudera eram na maioria das vezes desconfiados, contrastando com o bom humor de Yamamoto.  
Os dois deixaram o restaurante e seguiram novamente para o apartamento, e nem bem a porta foi fechada, o homem de cabelos prateados se viu prensado entre a parede e o corpo do moreno, sentindo que seria impossível lutar contra uma atitude que se tornou cotidiana. Os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade fecharam-se devagar e seus lábios se entreabriram, permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse. A sacola com o par de tênis caiu no chão, deixando que suas mãos agarrassem com força os ombros de Yamamoto conforme os corpos tornavam-se mais próximos.  
O bom senso de Gokudera só retornou quando um gemido baixo saiu por seus lábios no mesmo instante que o moreno apalpou seu baixo ventre.

- Ya... Mamoto - O braço direito do Décimo tentava se afastar, mas era difícil juntar as forças necessárias quando a mão de Yamamoto começava a acariciá-lo.

- Hm...? - O moreno não parou o que fazia, descendo a ponta da língua pelo pescoço de Gokudera - Eu estou ouvindo.

- N-Não, não está... - O Guardião da Tempestade empurrou o homem a sua frente com um pouco mais de força, erguendo o rosto corado e encontrando um sorriso maldoso nos lábios de seu amante. O idiota estava visivelmente se divertindo com seu sofrimento - Eu preciso de um banho. Nós acabamos de chegar.

As palavras saíram baixas e um pouco envergonhadas. O verão estava no fim, mas isso não alterava o fato de que ambos andaram por horas debaixo do Sol.

- Eu não me importo, mas se você faz tanta questão... - O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo para trás e retirou a camisa que usava, jogando-a em um dos ombros - Eu vou acompanhá-lo então - Yamamoto retirou o tênis com os próprios pés, puxando Gokudera pelo braço.

- O-Oi! O-Oi! - O homem de cabelos prateados tentava retirar os sapatos, tendo um pouco mais de dificuldade - P-Por que você também vai?

- Porque se ambos tomarmos banho juntos poderemos ir mais rápido para o quarto - O moreno abaixou-se e retirou os sapatos de Gokudera sem esforço - Quer que eu o carregue?

- Nos seus sonhos, i-idiota!

O Guardião da Tempestade seguiu com passos pesados e o rosto vermelho na direção do banheiro, acompanhado por um risonho e incrivelmente bem humorado Yamamoto.  
Os dois entraram juntos no box, e o braço direito do Décimo deixou claro que ambos não fariam _nada_ durante o banho. O aviso não agradou muito o moreno, mas ele se comportou durante os minutos que permaneceram debaixo do chuveiro. Entretanto, o mesmo não poderia ser dito para o momento em que eles pisaram no quarto.

Gokudera sempre achou incrível o desejo insaciável que o Guardião da Chuva tinha por ele. No começo ele pensou ser coisa da idade. Quando os dois eram apenas adolescentes, ambos permaneciam por horas naquele quarto, saindo da cama apenas quando era extremamente necessário.  
Os anos mostraram que não era uma fase. Yamamoto sempre possuía uma maneira irresistível de convencer Gokudera a ceder, mas não que isso fosse um esforço. Mesmo sendo um pouco mais tímido e contido para esse tipo de coisa, ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que aceitava certas coisas apenas para agradar. Não houve uma vez naqueles anos todos que o sexo entre eles fosse ruim ou feito apenas por obrigação.

O Guardião da Chuva retirou a toalha de ambas as cinturas assim que entrou no quarto. Elas voaram na direção da poltrona que ficava próxima a porta, e toda aquela rapidez e expectativa acabaram excitando o homem de cabelos prateados mais do que ele gostaria. Seu corpo sentiu o macio colchão, mas ele não teve muito tempo para apreciar a maciez. O moreno deitou-se sobre ele, beijando-o com pressa e necessidade. O beijo que começou afoito foi se acalmando com o tempo, transformando-se em um longo e apaixonado troque de caricias. Yamamoto passava as costas das mãos no rosto do braço direito do Décimo, e ainda que estivesse excitado, Gokudera sentia o coração bater mais rápido não somente pelo ato em si, mas pela tranquilidade que sentia ao estar nos braços do moreno. Era uma sensação segura e familiar.

- Hm... baunilha - Guardião da Chuva afundou o rosto no pescoço do braço direito do Décimo. O último shampoo tinha cheiro de cereja.

O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu a respiração tornar-se mais acelerada conforme uma das mãos de Yamamoto descia por seu abdômen. Seus olhos queriam ver, mas ele estava envergonhado demais para até mesmo espiar o caminho que ela fazia até finalmente segurar firmemente seu membro. O Guardião da Tempestade mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, percebendo o quão sensível estava.  
Os beijos do moreno desceram do pescoço para os ombros de Gokudera, e mesmo estando ávido para beijar _certas_ partes ele demorou o tempo que foi necessário nos mamilos do braço direito do Décimo. Ele sabia o quão sensível Gokudera era naquela região e assistir as diversas reações do homem em seus braços era delicioso. Quando os lábios do Guardião da Chuva finalmente encontraram a ereção de seu amante, não havia praticamente nenhum movimento necessário para estimulá-la.

O Guardião da Tempestade sentia o corpo contorcer-se conforme o moreno dava atenção para seu baixo ventre. Ele sentia claramente a maneira como a língua de Yamamoto brincava com a ponta de sua ereção, e instintivamente uma de suas mãos correu para a gaveta, procurando o tubo de lubrificante. Gokudera queria ir além.

- Você está apressado - O Guardião da Chuva tinha a voz rouca e charmosa. Seus olhos estavam na figura impaciente do homem de cabelos prateados, mas seus lábios e mãos continuavam o que faziam - Está na sala, nós deixamos lá ontem a noite - Um satisfatório flashback fez o moreno sorrir. Na noite anterior ambos começaram pelo sofá - E eu não pretendo buscá-lo, então você vai precisar relaxar.

O braço direito do Décimo desistiu da busca e concentrou-se apenas em agarrar com força o lençol branco. O Guardião da Chuva umedeceu os dedos com saliva, e levou um deles até a entrada de Gokudera. Houve resistência, gemidos de dor e muita preocupação. A atenção de Yamamoto estava nas reações do homem de cabelos prateados, e mesmo excitado ele sabia que teria de preparar seu amante ou a experiência seria desastrosa. A ideia de ir rapidamente até a sala passou por sua mente, mas ao notar que ao penetrar o segundo dedo os gemidos mudaram de dor para uma tímida satisfação, o moreno desistiu. A ereção do Guardião da Tempestade já dava sinal de que chegaria logo ao orgasmo, e ao notar que seus dedos moviam-se com tranquilidade, Yamamoto decidiu que já esperara o suficiente.  
Posicionando-se entre as pernas e erguendo um pouco o quadril de Gokudera, o Guardião da Chuva penetrou-o com mais rapidez e força do que era esperado. A reação do braço direito do Décimo foi automática. Seus lábios soltaram um erótico gemido que foi acompanhado pelo orgasmo que pintou seu abdômen.

Yamamoto parecia encantado com acena que acabara de ver. O sempre teimoso Guardião da Tempestade contorcia-se por causa do clímax, e seu próprio corpo parecia ainda mais tentador. Sua entrada tornou-se mais apertada, e foi impossível para o moreno continuar impassível. Retirando praticamente toda sua ereção e penetrando-a novamente, Yamamoto arrancou outro gemido de Gokudera, que ainda não estava preparado.  
O ritmo começou com uma lentidão quase torturante, ganhando um pouco mais de velocidade e força após algumas estocadas. A ereção do homem de cabelos prateados retornou, e não demorou a que seus lábios demonstrassem através de gemidos o que seu corpo sentia.

As mãos de Yamamoto subiam e desciam pela perna de Gokudera, acariciando-a devagar. Se o Guardião da Tempestade abrisse os olhos, ele sabia que encontraria o idiota o observando. A tranquilidade e segurança que o olhar do moreno lhe proporcionava eram indescritíveis. E mesmo não querendo, era impossível esquecer a noite em que o homem de cabelos prateados o levou para casa achando que era apenas um estranho. Imaginar que até mesmo alguém tão calmo como Yamamoto poderia ser tão selvagem e rude na cama o deixava excitado, porém, nada substituía o carinhoso e preocupado Guardião da Chuva; e a maneira cuidadosa com que ele se movia, esperando não somente sentir prazer, mas também oferecer.

O moreno continuou com o ritmo, até parar sem nenhum aviso.  
O homem de cabelos prateados entreabriu os olhos verdes, sem entender porque aquela onda de prazer havia cessado. Yamamoto havia se sentado na cama, e o puxava devagar para que ele se sentasse em seu colo.

- Eu quero beijá-lo...

A voz do Guardião da Chuva saiu baixa e foi acompanhada por um profundo e longo beijo. O braço direito do Décimo Vongola gemeu baixo ao encostar os joelhos na cama. Aquela posição permitia que Yamamoto o penetrasse por completo, tornando difícil controlar suas reações quando o prazer acabava sendo maior que seu bom senso.  
As mãos de Gokudera seguraram o rosto de Yamamoto, retribuindo o beijo com a mesma paixão e euforia. Seu corpo começou a mover-se sem que ele percebesse, procurando sentir o moreno o máximo possível.

O ruído da cama e os gemidos eram os únicos sons ouvidos no apartamento. O quarto estava claro, tornando a cena incrivelmente visível para ambos. O homem de cabelos prateados mordia levemente o ombro do moreno, levando uma de suas mãos até sua própria ereção após alguns minutos. O Guardião da Chuva chegou ao clímax primeiro. Não havia como ele retirar-se de dentro de Gokudera naquela posição, então tudo o que restou foi preenchê-lo com seu orgasmo e torcer para não levar uma bronca depois. O braço direito do Décimo não pareceu se importar, e após alguns segundos seu clímax chegou em sua mão.

Os braços do moreno seguravam as costas de Gokudera, mantendo-o na mesma posição. O Guardião da Tempestade sentia-se cansado, mas seus lábios queriam mais. Passando a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto suado de Yamamoto, o homem de cabelos prateados sorriu de canto antes de beijá-lo.  
Ele entendia a necessidade excessiva que o idiota tinha em assegurar-se de que tudo estava bem. As noites quentes em cima daquela cama, os beijos escondidos no escritório, o excesso de zelo e cuidado... Aquela era a maneira como Yamamoto demonstrava que tudo estava bem, mas que ele ainda tinha medo. No fundo Gokudera gostava. Não havia maneira de ralhar com o moreno naquele quesito.  
E enquanto a incerteza reinasse no coração do Guardião da Chuva, o braço direito do Décimo não se importaria de utilizar o próprio corpo para mostrar que tudo estava bem.

- Mais... - Gokudera passou a ponta da língua entre os lábios de Yamamoto, pedindo passagem para beijá-lo com mais profundidade - Eu quero mais, Takeshi...

Um meio sorriso estampou o rosto animado do moreno, que não perdeu tempo em deitar o homem de cabelos prateados novamente na cama, mostrando que não tinha intenção alguma de parar por ali.

- Você teve a sua vez...

O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se na cama e ficou por cima, colocando a franja trás da orelha. Suas mãos apoiaram-se sobre o peito e abdômen do moreno, e com movimentos extremamente eróticos, Gokudera esfregava seu membro no de Yamamoto. Aquele intimo contato surpreendeu o moreno, que não sabia para onde deveria olhar: a ação em si, ou a expressão de luxuria, esta visivelmente estampada no rosto de seu amante.

Não eram comuns os momentos em que o braço direito do Décimo tinha aquelas atitudes na cama, mas o Guardião da Chuva jamais reclamaria. Quando ambas as ereções retornaram, o homem de cabelos prateados ajeitou-se sobre o colo do moreno, permitindo-se ser penetrado novamente.  
Dessa vez a resistência foi menor por causa do _acidente_ de Yamamoto, e as sensações de prazer e preenchimento chegaram muito mais rápidas e fortes. Não havia motivos para esperar, então Gokudera começou a mover seu quadril enquanto segurava as mãos do moreno e as utilizava como apoio.

Por longos minutos o Guardião da Tempestade impôs o ritmo que seu corpo permitia. Seus gemidos misturavam-se com os de Yamamoto, que parecia estar sentindo mais do que a primeira vez. Daquela posição o braço direito do Décimo podia ver claramente as expressão de seu amante, incluindo os lábios entreabertos e as sobrancelhas juntas. Quando seus olhares se encontravam, Yamamoto esboçava um meio sorriso, mesmo impossibilitado de falar. Não importava a ocasião. Gokudera amava aqueles sorrisos.

Como esperado, não demorou para que o corpo do homem de cabelos prateados se cansasse de mover-se, e então o Guardião da Chuva viu que era sua a responsabilidade terminar. Gokudera deitou-se novamente na cama, esperando o moreno ajeitar-se novamente entre suas pernas. Os movimentos recomeçaram, mas dessa vez com um pouco mais de força e rapidez. Yamamoto segurava firmemente sua cintura, garantindo que seu amante o recebesse por completo.  
O terceiro orgasmo do homem de cabelos prateados chegou primeiro, acompanhando dessa vez por uma rápida perda de consciência. Porém, seus olhos se abriram a tempo de verem o momento em que Yamamoto também atingiu o clímax. O Guardião da Chuva precisou apoiar as mãos ao lado da cama, respirando alto e mantendo os olhos fechados.

- D-Desculpe...

Gokudera fingiu não ouvir essa parte. Ele sabia que o idiota se referia ao fato de não ter conseguido se retirar novamente de dentro dele, mas naquela altura do campeonato aquilo pouco importava. Um outro banho seria inevitável, então não haveria problemas se eles aproveitassem o máximo possível.

- Você já está cansado, Takeshi? – O Guardião da Tempestade disse com um fio de voz e respirando alto.

- Cansado? Eu? – Yamamoto riu de canto. Sua pele morena brilhava por causa do suor – Estou apenas esperando _você_ descansar.

Os dois Guardiões esboçaram um meio sorriso cansado, e o moreno inclinou-se, beijando os lábios do braço direito do Décimo com paixão. Eles estavam no meio da tarde e o Sol ainda brilhava forte no céu. Até o horário do jantar o moreno esperava sentir o gosto de Gokudera por mais algumas vezes.

**x**

Na manhã do dia seguinte Yamamoto acordou preguiçoso. Suas mãos correram para o outro lado da cama, sentindo apenas o travesseiro macio e o lençol. Os olhos negros se entreabriram, constatando que ele estava realmente sozinho.  
Uma olhada melhor no quarto e ele espreguiçou-se antes de se levantar.

O corredor cheirava a café, e foi preciso que o moreno fosse até a sala para encontrar o outro morador daquele apartamento. Gokudera estava sentado na mesinha de centro, os cotovelos encostados e os olhos fixos na tela do laptop.

- Bom Dia - O Guardião da Chuva depositou um sonolento beijo no alto da cabeça prateada, recebendo um Bom Dia desligado - Você acordou cedo.

- Eu fui _acordado_ pelo Jyuudaime, e não está tão cedo assim - O braço direito do Décimo respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

- Hm... - Yamamoto coçou os olhos e ficou surpreso por perceber que Gokudera estava vestido de roupa social - O que houve? Hoje é domingo, não?

O Guardião da Tempestade virou o rosto, encarando o moreno sério através dos óculos de leitura. Algo naqueles olhos verdes fez Yamamoto se arrepiar, e dessa vez não era por um bom motivo.  
O moreno olhou para o laptop, engolindo seco ao ver o passaporte italiano de Gokudera em cima da mesinha.

- Tome um banho primeiro. Nós precisamos conversar.

A frase foi dita de maneira séria, e foi preciso uma dose a mais de força de vontade para que o Guardião da Chuva conseguisse seguir até o banheiro. Durante o curto caminho tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que o homem de cabelos prateados o deixaria novamente, e a dor que sentiria por ficar sozinho nesse período.

Yamamoto não costumava tomar banhos demorados, mas aquele superou todos os anteriores. Em poucos minutos ele deixava o banheiro vestindo além da calça de moletom uma camiseta de algum time aleatório de baseball. O Guardião da Tempestade não estava na sala, e o moreno o encontrou no quarto.  
Gokudera mexia no seu lado do guarda-roupa, separando algumas peças de roupa. Yamamoto cruzou os braços e tentou não ficar mal-humorado, mas era difícil. Duas grandes malas estavam abertas sobre a cama, o que o fez pensar que além de viajar as pressas, o homem de cabelos prateados ficaria muito mais tempo.

- O que está acontecendo?

A impaciência do Guardião da Chuva chamou a atenção do homem que estava ajoelhado na outra extremidade do quarto. O braço direito do Décimo virou-se e ficou de pé, segurando algumas camisas em suas mãos.

- O Jyuudaime me telefonou há cerca de uma hora. Parece que algo sério aconteceu na Itália, mas ele não tem informações concretas. O que eu sei é que para que o Jyuudaime decida viajar ainda hoje para lá é porque algo grave aconteceu com alguma Família _importante_ - Gokudera falava enquanto ajeitava uma das malas. - Tentei entrar em contato com os Cavallone e a Varia, mas não consegui nenhum tipo de informação. Foi Enma quem avisou o Jyuudaime, então é uma Família a menos para checarmos.

O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se e caminhou na direção de Yamamoto enquanto mexia em um de seus bolsos.

- O avião sairá em duas horas. Eu terei de ir porque o Jyuudaime parece muito aflito, então... - O homem de cabelos prateados desviou rapidamente o olhar parecendo nervoso.

- E-Eu entendo, Hayato - O Guardião da Chuva entendia, mas não significava que gostava daquilo.

- Eu quero que venha comigo - O rosto de Gokudera tornou-se levemente vermelho. Sua mão retirou-se do bolso e esticou-se na direção do moreno. Havia um passaporte japonês entre seus dedos - E-Eu já avisei ao Jyuudaime que você iria, então é melhor você ir ou ele ficaria decepcionado. Não sei quanto tempo ficarei, então se quiser pode voltar antes. E-E o lugar em que vivo na Itália é pequeno, teremos que dividir praticamente tudo. Mas você pode alugar um outro lugar se quiser, e eu n-

O braço direito do Décimo calou-se. Seria muito difícil falar enquanto seu rosto estava afundado no peito de alguém que o apertava em um forte abraço. Yamamoto gargalhou, e sua voz fez o corpo de Gokudera vibrar.

- Obrigado por me convidar, Hayato... - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu, entendendo o motivo das duas malas e porque uma delas estava vazia. - E eu ficarei ao seu lado o tempo que for necessário.

Gokudera afundou-se um pouco mais no abraço, não permitindo que o moreno visse seu rosto vermelho. Foi muito difícil para ele agir daquela forma, mas em hipótese alguma o homem de cabelos prateados cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ele não deixaria Yamamoto sair de sua vida por nada nesse mundo.

Os dois homens arrumaram as malas juntos e ajeitaram os últimos preparativos. O Guardião da Chuva avisou seu pai que ficaria algum tempo afastado, e uma hora depois os dois estavam deixando o apartamento.

- Tem certeza de que não esqueceu nada? Não vá atrasar o Jyuudaime, Yamamoto - Gokudera trancava a porta, confirmando se tudo parecia bem fechado.

- Sim, sim. Está tudo aqui.

- É bom que esteja. Um idiota como você sempre esquece as coisas importantes na última hora.

Yamamoto riu, esperando que o Guardião da Tempestade se aproximasse para então segurar sua mão. O braço direito do Décimo corou, mas não hesitou.  
Era domingo de manhã, então não haveria problemas em caminhar de mãos dadas até o carro. E mesmo estando preocupado com Tsuna, Gokudera permitiu-se aproveitar aquele momento que parecia incrível apesar de trivial.  
Se ele tivesse sido sincero com seus próprios sentimentos, há nove meses, era daquele jeito que ambos deveriam ter deixado o apartamento. Segurando a mão de Yamamoto com um pouco mais de força, o Guardião da Tempestade desceu as escadas com o coração mais leve e uma única certeza: ele jamais abriria mão do moreno novamente. Missões, problemas, viagens... Eles estariam juntos até o fim.  
A tempestade precisava da chuva para existir.

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Terminei!  
Depois de meses, mimimi, loldrama e etc eu me sinto incrivelmente livre, leve e solta por ter terminado esse projeto. Sei que já escrevi n fanfics, mas essa teve um gostinho especial. Foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo tão "maduro", o que me fez pensar que daqui para frente minha qualidade como autora deve melhorar. Não tenho mais receio em tocar em certos pontos, então espero que isso realmente faça minha escrita também amadurecer.

Eu falei tanto nas respostas dos reviews que sinto que restou muito pouco para ser dito agora. Eu sei que algumas pessoas podem ter ficado insatisfeitas com o rumo da história e o final feliz, mas não teria motivos para deixá-los separados. Como eu já disse antes, minhas histórias giram em torno do desenvolvimento dos personagens. O final feliz foi conquistado por eles e não oferecido de graça.

Só me resta agradecer de coração por todos os leitores que me acompanharam nesses meses. Eu me senti extremamente motivada ao ler as opiniões de vocês, e muitas delas me deram ideias ótimas para futuro projetos. Obrigada de verdade pelos reviews/opiniões/criticas e etc. Espero ter conseguido emocionar vocês de alguma forma, e que minha fanfic tenha alegrado a vida de vocês. (ok, eu sei que os primeiros capts foram tensos ahehuoaehauohuo).

E aos fãs de D18, semana que vem eu começo a postar a nova fanfic (eu sei, finalmente hauoheouheo). Meus posts serão semanais como de costume (:

Novamente, meu muito obrigada à vocês!  
Até~


End file.
